


Cudowna Parodia Bliskości

by lethant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethant/pseuds/lethant





	1. Rozdział 1: Karaluchy pod poduchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tharil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharil/gifts).



Rozdział 1: Karaluchy pod poduchy

Besançon, Francja

— Robię się na to za stary – mruknął Draco pod nosem. Jego migrena nasilała się, a Pansy nie przestawała jazgotać.  
— Przepraszam bardzo? Coś ty powiedział? — zaskrzeczała Pansy. — Mów głośniej, Draco!  
— Skończyłaś już marudzić, Pansy? Mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, więc bym to docenił, gdybyś wreszcie dała mi spokój – odpowiedział Draco. Siedział na kanapie w olbrzymim salonie ich zameczku, obserwując swoją żonę - poprawka, byłą żonę, która krążyła po pokoju.  
— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — krzyknęła. — Mówiłam ci, wyjeżdżam dzisiaj!  
— Tak, słyszałem to, podobnie jak połowa północnej półkuli. Jeśli byś zechciała nieco zniżyć głos, może moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym jak dorośli ludzie. Wiem, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajona, ale boli mnie głowa, a poza tym muszę zajrzeć do Zane'a.  
— Zane, Zane, Zane... myślisz zawsze tylko o nim! — rzekła Pansy kwaśno.  
— Sądzę, że masz rację, w końcu to nasze dziecko. Skoro ty ewidentnie nie poświęcasz mu ani jednej swojej myśli, muszę to robić za nas oboje – odparł Draco, czując, jak narasta w nim gniew.  
— Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż uganianie się za czterolatkiem! — parsknęła.  
— Jasne, na przykład jak sypianie ze swoim lowelasem — mruknął Draco.  
Pansy udała, że go nie słyszy.  
— Spakowałam już swoje rzeczy, obecnie są w drodze do Rouen. Angelo tam na mnie czeka.  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Musiałeś się tego spodziewać, Draco – powiedziała Pansy. — Wielokrotnie dawałam ci szansę, byś zaczął się starać o powodzenie naszego małżeństwa, ale zawsze miałeś gdzieś, czy w ogóle jestem w pobliżu.  
— Myślałem, że nasz syn będzie dla ciebie wystarczającym powodem, by być w pobliżu. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszę się, że wreszcie ustaliłaś, jakie są twoje priorytety. Doskonale damy sobie radę bez ciebie.  
— Czy w ogóle obchodzi cię to, że odchodzę? — żachnęła się Pansy, wspierając pięści na biodrach.  
— A powinno? — odpowiedział pytaniem Draco. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę równie dobrze jak ja, że to małżeństwo nie miało żadnych podstaw emocjonalnych. Czy muszę przypominać, że jedyny powód, dla którego w ogóle założyłem ci pierścionek na palec, to chęć zapobieżenia temu, by Zane nie był nieślubnym dzieckiem?  
— Zane, Zane, Zane... to dziecko było pomyłką, która zniszczyła cztery z najlepszych lat mojego życia! — wykrzyknęła Pansy. — Czy masz pojęcie, ile wysiłku i złota mnie kosztowało, by odzyskać moją figurę z czasów, zanim mnie przyprawiłeś o ten wielki brzuch?!  
Draco zacisnął pięści, próbując się powstrzymać od uderzenia swojej żony. Nie sądził, że jest zdolny do pobicia kobiety, ale Pansy wielokrotnie testowała jego cierpliwość.  
— Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby nazwać swoje własne dziecko pomyłką?  
— Ja mogę! On był pomyłką. Zwyczajna wpadka z jednonocnej przygody!  
— Ta noc w istocie była pomyłką – przyznał Draco. – lecz na pewno nie był nią Zane. Jedyne, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął, Pansy, to odrobina matczynej czułości i uwagi - i mimo to nigdy nie dałaś mu ani odrobiny! Nie karmiłaś go piersią, zresztą w ogóle nigdy nie dałaś mu nic do jedzenia, nie zmieniłaś mu ani razu pieluchy, nie spędziłaś z nim nawet kilku minut na zabawie. Do cholery, Pansy, on nawet nie mówi do ciebie „mamo”, tylko po imieniu! Mimo tego, że ma tylko cztery lata, doskonale sobie zdaje sprawę, jaką gównianą jesteś matką!  
— Nie planowałam urodzić dziecka w wieku dziewiętnastu lat! — rzekła ze złością. — Miałam wiele lepszych rzeczy przed sobą.  
Draco potarł skronie, które zaczynały już pulsować. — Dobrze, jak tam sobie chcesz. Rozwód jest ustalony, dostajesz 10 procent mojego majątku i możesz zatrzymać chateau. Ale Zane zostaje ze mną.  
— Weź go sobie. — prychnęła Pansy. — Mi on nie jest do niczego potrzebny.  
— Tatuś? — od progu salonu dobiegł cichy głosik ich syna. Draco natychmiast poderwał się z kanapy i podszedł do niego. Rzucając Pansy spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia, wziął syna na ręce i opuścił z nim salon, zmierzając do dziecinnego pokoju.  
— Znowu się pokłóciliście z Pansy? — spytał Zane cichutko, opierając główkę na ramieniu ojca.  
— Przepraszam cię, Z., nie chciałem, żebyś to wszystko słyszał.  
— Dlaczego Pansy mnie nie lubi? Czy zrobiłem coś złego?  
Draco z trudem powstrzymał się od zawrócenia na pięcie i rzucenia któregoś z niewybaczalnych zaklęć na byłą małżonkę. — Pansy nie lubi nikogo oprócz siebie samej, chłopie. Ty nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłeś nic złego.  
Zane pokiwał głową i oplótł ramionami szyję ojca. — Pójdziemy jutro na plac zabaw?  
Draco pokręcił głową, przekraczając próg sypialni syna. — Jutro jedziemy do twoich dziadków, pamiętasz?  
— Babcia i Dziadzia? — zapiszczał Zane. — Długo u nich będziemy?  
Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc ekscytację syna. — Zostaniemy z nimi na troszkę, ale kupię nam nowy dom, gdzie będziemy mieszkać, dużo bliżej dziadków. Będziemy ich widywać dużo częściej.  
Zane zmarszczył jasne brewki. — Pansy będzie mieszkać z nami?  
— Nie. — Zapewnił go ojciec, układając Zane'a do snu. — Pansy zostanie tu, we Francji. Nie będziemy już mieszkać razem.  
— Och. — powiedział Zane. — Cieszysz się, tatusiu?  
— Jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwy, ja też jestem.  
— Okej. Jestem śpiący. Czy to znaczy, że ty też jesteś śpiący? — zapytał ciekawski czterolatek.  
Draco roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową. — Opowiedzieć ci dziś bajkę na dobranoc?  
Zane zastanowił się przez moment, przygryzając usta. Czekając na odpowiedź, Draco przyglądał się twarzyczce syna, jak co wieczór. Na czubku głowy mierzwiły się loczki w kolorze ciemnego blondu, kilka dłuższych kosmyków opadało na szare, zamyślone oczy. Draco wielokrotnie słyszał, że syn jest do niego uderzająco podobny. Narcyza twierdziła, że jest sobowtórem Dracona w jego wieku, z nieco tylko ciemniejszymi włosami. Zane miał niewinną i ufną twarzyczkę cherubinka, jego rysy były nadal miękkie i delikatne, bez płaszczyzn i kątów, które przynosi wiek dorosły.  
— Jestem za bardzo śpiący na bajkę, tato – ziewnął Zane. — Może jutro Babcia i Dziadzia mi opowiedzą bajkę, jak będziemy u nich?  
— Na pewno bardzo się ucieszą na twój widok, Z. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, że jestem pewien, że zrobią wszystko, o co ich poprosisz.  
Zane uśmiechnął się i przewrócił na bok. — Dobranoc, tatusiu – szepnął, jego powieki już opadały.  
Draco ucałował czoło syna i opatulił go ciaśniej kołderką. — Branoc, Z.  
Gdy cicho zamykał za sobą drzwi, z jego piersi wyrwało się westchnienie tak ciężkie, że zaskoczyło jego samego. Minął drzwi salonu, z którego Pansy, zdaje się, zniknęła. Całe szczęście.  
Korytarze chateau były niemal puste, większość rzeczy została bowiem spakowana i przygotowana do wysłania do Rouen z Pansy, albo do Anglii z Draconem i Zane'em.  
Gdy dotarł do drzwi sypialni, którą bardzo rzadko dzielił z Pansy w czasach ich małżeństwa, napłynęły do niego wspomnienia tego, jak został samotnym ojcem najwspanialszego dzieciaka, jakiego ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

— Jesteś w ciąży?! — wykrztusił Draco.  
Pansy z irytacją przewróciła oczami. — Oczywiście, że jestem w ciąży. Nie miałam żadnego krwawienia od ponad trzech miesięcy.  
— Dobra, dobra, za dużo informacji, Pansy — skrzywił się Draco. — Byłaś u jakiegoś uzdrowiciela?  
— Poszłam dziś rano i potwierdził to. Boże, nie wierzę, że zapomniałeś o zabezpieczeniu, przecież to proste zaklęcie!  
— Masz do mnie pretensje? To ty mi powiedziałaś że bierzesz eliksir i nie mam się o co martwić!  
— Bo brałam! Ale on ma dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent skuteczności, mogłeś się zająć tym jednym procentem!  
Draco jęknął w duszy. Samobójstwo w tej chwili wydawało się niezwykle kuszącą opcją. Podobnie morderstwo. Nie był zbyt wybredny.  
— Wiesz oczywiście co to znaczy, prawda? — spytała Pansy.  
Draco znów jęknął, tym razem na głos. — Muszę się z tobą ożenić.  
— Jasne, cholera, że musisz się ze mną ożenić. Wyobrażasz sobie moje upokorzenie, jakbym została samotną matką? Wykluczyliby nas z każdego towarzystwa – zrzędziła Pansy.  
Kolejny jęk. — Mówiłaś komuś jeszcze?  
— No coś ty, uważasz, że jestem głupia?  
Draco przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy nie było to czasem podchwytliwe pytanie. Szczerą odpowiedź miał już na końcu języka, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli już musi się ożenić z tą jędzą, równie dobrze może zacząć się przyzwyczajać do nie obrażania jej.  
Jedna noc spędzona z Pansy zmieniła się w pierwszy dzień reszty jego życia.  
Impreza urodzinowa Blaise'a obfitowała w alkohol i mnóstwo gier z jego użyciem. Obfitowała również w mnóstwo bardzo złych decyzji.  
Zła decyzja numer jeden: pójście na urodziny Blaise'a.  
Zła decyzja numer dwa: zalanie się jak szmata i obściskiwanie z Pansy w garderobie.  
Zła decyzja numer trzy: pozwolenie na to, by to jego penis podejmował za niego decyzje.  
Zła decyzja numer cztery: seks z Pansy w tej samej garderobie, podczas gdy na zewnątrz nadal trwała impreza.  
Zła decyzja numer pięć: seks z Pansy. Koniec, kropka.  
Zła decyzja numer sześć: patrz punkty czwarty i piąty.  
Już nigdy nie weźmie do ust alkoholu. Nigdy, przenigdy.  
* * *

— Mam dosyć tej ciąży – marudziła Pansy. — Nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy mają więcej niż jedno dziecko. Czuję się do dupy, wyglądam do dupy i pewnie śmierdzę tak samo.  
Po raz kolejny Draco zastanowił się, czy Pansy oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi. Po sześciu miesiącach użerania się z nią, był już mniej więcej w stanie wyczuć, kiedy wyrazić swoje zdanie, a kiedy zniknąć z chateau, które dostali od rodziców w prezencie ślubnym.  
Draco sądził, że kupując im posiadłość we Francji, jego rodzice chcieli się uchronić przed Huraganem Pansy. Narcyza nie znosiła swojej synowej, i wciąż o tym opowiadała każdemu, kto tylko chciał słuchać.  
— Kiedy ten głupi dzieciak się wreszcie urodzi? — westchnęła Pansy ze złością. — Bolą mnie stopy, bolą mnie plecy, w ogóle wszystko mnie boli.  
— Zamknij się, Pansy. Mówię poważnie. Po prostu się zamknij. Mnie z kolei boli głowa od tego twojego nieustannego miauczenia – nie wytrzymał Draco.  
Obdarzając go ciosem w ramię i stekiem przekleństw, który przyprawiłby o rumieniec nawet starego wilka morskiego, Pansy wybiegła z pokoju i zamknęła się w ich sypialni.

* * *

— AUUUU!!! — krzyk Pansy obudził Dracona tej samej nocy. — O ja pieprzę, AUUUU!!!  
Draco westchnął i wygramolił się z łóżka w pokoju gościnnym, gdzie spał, i skierował się do ich małżeńskiej sypialni. Tak, dobrze widzicie – żaden zdrowy na umyśle mężczyzna nie zdecyduje się spać w jednym łóżku z ciężarną zołzą z piekła rodem. Od samego początku małżeństwa Draco i Pansy ani razu nie dzielili sypialni.  
Był to wniosek, jaki wyciągnął Draco po przeanalizowaniu złych decyzji numer cztery, pięć i sześć.  
— Coś nie tak, Pansy? — spytał Draco, potykając się w poszukiwaniu lampy.  
— Coś nie tak?! Zaraz ci, debilu, powiem, co jest nie tak – twój głupi bachor właśnie postanowił się urodzić, dokładnie, gdy byłam w mojej fazie REM. Jeśli nie będę sypiać zalecanych ośmiu i pół godziny w ciągu doby, dostanę zmarszczek w wieku dwudziestu lat! To właśnie jest nie tak!!!  
Draco westchnął, pomagając jej wstać z łóżka i prowadząc ją przez sieć fiuu do L'hopital de Mysticisme w pobliskim Dijon. Był to jedyny czarodziejski szpital we Francji, całe szczęście położony niedaleko.  
Droga do szpitala, nieustanne wrzaski Pansy i usilne próby opanowania nerwów przed wyczekiwanym powitaniem własnego dziecka sprawiły, że Draco czuł się kompletnie wypompowany. Opadł na krzesło w poczekalni i przesiedział na nim pięć godzin, gdyż Pansy nie zgodziła się na jego obecność na sali. Z trudem zdołano ją namówić na towarzystwo Uzdrowicielki i czarownic— matron. Broń Boże, by ktokolwiek zobaczył ją w stanie, gdy nie była absolutnie olśniewająca.

* * *

— Monsieur Malfoy? Czy chciałby pan zobaczyć swego syna? — ciepły głos starszej czarownicy wyrwał Dracona z drzemki. Potarł energicznie twarz i wstał z krzesła, wpatrując się w schludne zawiniątko w jej ramionach.  
Gdyby ktokolwiek mu powiedział, że natychmiast zakocha się w dziecku, które spłodził z Pansy Parkinson, z pewnością poleciłby temu komuś dłuższy pobyt na oddziale specjalizującym się w chorobach psychicznych.  
Nic nie mogło go przygotować na ogrom emocji, które spadły na niego na widok drobnego, wydymającego maleńkie usteczka chłopczyka, kiedy ten spoczął w jego objęciach. Wielka kula stanęła mu w gardle, gdy bez słowa wpatrywał się w okrągłą twarzyczkę jasnowłosego niemowlęcia. Blond loczki okalały jego główkę, a powieki o ciemnych rzęsach uparcie nie chciały się otworzyć. Od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy przytulił swego syna, Draco był całkowicie pewien, że już nic nie będzie w stanie ich rozdzielić. Postanowił uczynić swoim obowiązkiem dopilnowanie, by żadna krzywda nie spotkała w życiu tego maleństwa. Nigdy w swoim życiu Draco nie czuł większej miłości.

* * *

— Czy zechcesz potrzymać swego synka, Madame? — starsza czarownica spytała Pansy, na której twarzy zagościł nieprzyjazny grymas, zdawałoby się, że już na stałe.  
— Wystarczająco dużo sprawił mi bólu. Jestem zmęczona, dajcie mi spać – burknęła.  
Draco siedział w bujanym fotelu przy oknie sali, w której leżała Pansy, tuląc swojego nowonarodzonego synka, Zane'a Draco Malfoya.  
Czarownica powstrzymała zaskoczenie i rzuciła spojrzenie Draconowi. Bezbłędnie rozpoznał w jej oczach litość. — Bardzo dobrze, Madame. Obudzę panią za godzinę, w porze karmienia.  
— Już ci mówiłam, że nie mam zamiaru posłać swoich cycków do diabła, po to by dzieciak mógł jeść — rzekła Pansy zirytowanym tonem. — Widziałam, jakie skutki ma karmienie piersią. Nie życzę sobie mieć zwisów w wieku dwudziestu kilku lat. Daj mu mieszankę jak poprzednio, i tyle.  
Czarownica przyjrzała się Pansy, jakby rozmyślając, czy się roześmiać, czy udusić zołzę poduszką. Draco miał nadzieję, że zdecyduje się na to drugie.  
Godzinę później Pansy wreszcie zasnęła - za co Draco, jak również personel szpitala, byli bardzo wdzięczni losowi - a Draco wciąż trzymał syna w ramionach, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Jakby zaniepokojony ciągłym przyglądaniem, Zane ostrożnie otworzył oczy i mrugając, spojrzał na swojego ojca, z dość zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy.  
Identyczne jak jego własne, szare oczy spoglądały na Draco, uświadamiając sobie jego obecność. Był to jeden z najwspanialszych momentów w życiu Dracona - najwspanialszy od czasu, gdy zdobył się na zadeklarowanie neutralności w Drugiej Wojnie.  
Po oczyszczeniu z zarzutów towarzyszących morderstwu Albusa Dumbledore'a, Malfoyowie wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Lordowi Voldemortowi i trzymali się z daleka od wojennych wydarzeń. Nie decydując się na pomoc drugiej stronie, byli zmuszeni liczyć na siebie samych.  
Tuląc swojego syna, Draco upewnił się ostatecznie, że miał rację przekonując rodziców (właściwie to tylko ojca) by wreszcie zarzucili swoją idiotyczną słabość do czarnej magii i jej zagorzałego wielbiciela, Voldemorta.

* * *

— Och, mój mały Zane! — Narcyza ze łzami w oczach witała wnuka. — Jak ty urosłeś, kochanie!  
Zane spojrzał na nią swoimi ogromnymi oczętami i wyszczerzył mleczaki w uśmiechu. — Ba ba ba ba ba – zagadał po swojemu.  
— Powiedział już swoje pierwsze słowo? — spytał Lucjusz, przyglądając się Narcyzie, pieszczącej rocznego wnuka, siedzącego jej na kolanach.  
Draco potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem. — Nie, tak tylko sobie guga. Pansy dostaje szału.  
— Miło z twojej strony, że ją zostawiłeś w domu, Draco – rzekła nagle Narcyza. — Jej obecność kompletnie zrujnowałaby święta.  
— Jej obecność kompletnie zrujnowała moje życie – mruknął Draco. — Jest z wizytą u przyjaciół we Florencji.  
— Czy zastanawiałeś się nad tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnio, mój drogi? — spytała Narcyza. — Czy rozważałeś możliwość rozwodu?  
Draco westchnął, przeciągając dłonią po włosach. — Nie chcę, by Zane się wychowywał bez matki. Chociaż to mu jestem winien.  
— Lepiej by mu było bez niej – rzekł Lucjusz miękko. — W życiu nie spotkałem kobiety w tak nikłym stopniu zainteresowanej własnym dzieckiem. Czy ona w ogóle poświęca mu chociaż odrobinę swojego cennego czasu?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Zabieram go ze sobą do pracy, kąpię go, karmię, zmieniam pieluchy, bawię się z nim. Wspominała tylko, że nie życzy sobie słuchać jego płaczu, bo przyprawia ją o ból głowy.  
— I mimo tego wszystkiego torturujesz siebie, tkwiąc w tym małżeństwie? Dlaczego, Draco? — spytała Narcyza, głaszcząc loczki Zane'a.  
— Powinien znać swoją matkę, nawet jeżeli jest tak beznadziejna. Nie chcę niczego go pozbawiać. Jeśli to znaczy, że będę musiał się jeszcze z nią pomęczyć, to jakoś to wytrzymam.

* * *

— Spotkałam kogoś – zakomunikowała Pansy chłodno, podczas gdy Draco ubierał Zane'a w ogrodniczki. Było to dzień przed trzecimi urodzinami jego syna.  
— Czyżby? — odrzekł Draco, robiąc minę do Zane'a, by go rozśmieszyć.  
— Tak, nazywa się Angelo. Kochamy się.  
— Cóż, to wspaniale. Miłość jest ważna, prawda, Zane? — powiedział Draco, kryjąc uśmieszek.  
Zane zapiszczał radośnie i stanął na stole do przewijania, trzymając się kurczowo ojca. — Tata! — zawołał. — Hop, hop, skakaj, hop!  
— Czy mógłbyś mi poświęcić chwilę swojej uwagi? — spytała zirytowana Pansy.  
— Stwierdziłam, że powinnam cię powiadomić, że chcę separacji.  
— A nie rozwodu? — spytał po prostu Draco, biorąc Zane'a na ręce i opuszczając pokój, a Pansy chcąc nie chcąc musiała za nimi podążyć.  
— Myślałam, że chcesz żebym była z tobą ze względu na dzieciaka? — spytała Pansy złośliwie. — Równie dobrze mogę sobie tutaj być i przy okazji trochę się zabawić gdzieś na boku. Skoro nie masz zamiaru ze mną sypiać, równie dobrze może to robić ktoś inny.  
— Prześlę Angelo moje kondolencje.  
— Ach! — wykrzyknęła sfrustrowana Pansy. — Ty nigdy nic nie bierzesz na serio! Jedyne o co dbasz to Zane i czego Zane chce i czego Zane potrzebuje! A co z tym, czego ja chcę? Czego ja potrzebuję?!  
Draco zignorował ją i wyszedł na rozległy dziedziniec ich chateau, gdzie Zane miał swój plac zabaw. Postawił chłopca na ziemi i obserwował go, jak odchodzi i zagłębia się w miniaturową dżunglę, którą tu dla niego urządzono.  
— Potrzebuję, by ktoś mnie traktował, jak prawdziwą kobietę, Draco, a ty uparcie tego nie robisz. Angelo to wspaniały mężczyzna, który mnie kocha!  
— Wie o tym, że jesteś mężatką? — spytał Draco apatycznie. Nie był zbytnio zainteresowany tym co mówiła, ale był znudzony, a denerwowanie Pansy stanowiło jego ulubioną rozrywkę.  
— Tak, wie o tym. Wie, jaką tragiczną farsą jest to małżeństwo. Wie, że nie ma u jej podstaw miłości, tylko to, że byliśmy głupimi dzieciakami, którzy nie potrafią używać zabezpieczenia.  
— Używać? Jestem zupełnie pewien, że zrobiliśmy to tylko ten jeden raz, nie próbuj koloryzować, że zdarzało się to częściej. Mam wystarczająco dużo na głowie, uprawianie z tobą seksu to byłoby już przegięcie.  
Z krzykiem pełnym irytacji, Pansy odwróciła się i oddaliła ze stukotem szpilek.

* * *

Draco położył się wreszcie do łóżka i wyłączył światła. Jego głowa pulsowała nadmiarem gorzkich wspomnień, jak również przykrymi wydarzeniami minionego dnia.  
Zaufawszy w końcu perswazjom rodziców, że Zane nie ucierpi z powodu braku matki, oraz usłyszawszy, że Pansy pragnie poślubić swego kochanka, Draco nie miał żadnych oporów przed podpisaniem papierów rozwodowych.  
Jedyny żal, jaki miał, to o to, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej. Niepotrzebnie był taki uparty.  
Zamknął oczy i oddalił od siebie wszystkie myśli. Następnego ranka miało się rozpocząć jego życie z Zane'em w Anglii. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, był samotnym ojcem od momentu narodzin syna, w związku ze skandalicznym zaniedbywaniem dziecka przez Pansy. Nie martwił się o swoje zdolności wychowawcze.  
Trochę się obawiał, jak Zane się przystosuje do życia w Anglii, i czy by go nie umieścić w placówce edukacyjnej dla maluchów, zamiast zabierać codziennie do pracy. Niedawno otwarto w Hogsmeade Centrum Edukacji Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów i Draco uznał, że to właściwe miejsce dla jego syna. Potrzebował kontaktu z dziećmi w swoim wieku i podstaw edukacji. Większość rodzin czarodziejów nauczała dzieci w domu przed posłaniem ich do Hogwartu. Draco przekonał się jednak, że mając tak napięty grafik związany z prowadzeniem firmy i zajmowaniem się dzieckiem, trudno będzie mu przekazać Zane'owi wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć, by nie odstawać poziomem od innych dzieci, gdy już pójdzie do prawdziwej szkoły.  
Najlepiej będzie, gdy zostawi to w rękach profesjonalistów.  
Z tą myślą, Draco wreszcie zapadł sen, gdzie jego problemy zniknęły, rozwiązania same się pojawiały, a nadzieje na przyszłość nabierały coraz śmielszych barw.


	2. Rozdział 2: "Wzmocnij podziały"

Rozdział 2: "Wzmocnij podziały"*

Dzwoneczki zawieszone nad drzwiami zadźwięczały, gdy Hermiona przekraczała próg „Centrum Kształcenia Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów”. Uśmiechała się do siebie, zmierzając w kierunku swojego biura, położonego na tyłach małego, wiejskiego domku. Po latach starań udało jej się otworzyć własną szkołę, na którą od momentu skończenia Hogwartu odkładała każdego zaoszczędzonego knuta. Gdy pod koniec siódmego roku jej nauki Voldemort został pokonany, Hermiona nie widziała żadnego powodu, dla którego nie miałaby kontynuować swojej edukacji. Czarny Pan miał doskonałe wyczucie czasu.  
Otworzyła drzwi pokoiku, który służył za biuro, i zastała w nim Donny delektującą się poranną kawą. Od momentu otwarcia szkoły, czyli od dokładnie trzech lat, Donatella Miller była asystentką Hermiony. Donatella, do której wszyscy, łącznie z jej uczniami, mówili Donny, była radosną i niezwykle uroczą osóbką, do której Hermiona bardzo się przywiązała w ciągu lat wspólnej pracy.  
— Witaj, Hermiono – rzekła Donny wesoło. — Kupiłam dla ciebie kawkę po drodze do pracy.  
— Dziękuję ci, Donny. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła – odparła Hermiona, siadając za biurkiem. Donny uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po swój kubek.  
— Jesteś dziś później, niż zwykle, Hermiono.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i dmuchnęła na napój parujący w styropianowym kubeczku. — Harry i Ron uznali, że pobudka o piątej w nocy to doskonały pomysł. Wdarli się do mojego mieszkania o tej nieludzkiej godzinie i zaczęli wykrzykiwać jakieś niedorzeczności o początku sezonu treningowego i o tym, jak to w tym roku drużyna Rona wreszcie osiągnie upragniony awans do Ligi Mistrzów.  
— W sumie, w tym sezonie Armaty mają na to całkiem spore szanse – rzekła Donny z zadumą. — Tak czy inaczej, ja jak zwykle stawiam wszystko na moich Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się znacząco. — To bezwarunkowe poparcie dla zespołu z Puddlemore nie ma zapewne niczego wspólnego z twoją olbrzymią słabością do pewnego szkockiego obrońcy, prawda?  
Donny zaróżowiła się i lekko uśmiechnęła. — Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że chodziłaś z nim do szkoły! Słodki Jezu! Ile bym dała, by móc spać w jednej wieży z tym Olivierem Woodem!  
Hermiona roześmiała się, kręcąc głową. Donny była malutkim, uroczym kłębkiem sprzeczności. Cicha, lecz stanowcza w swoich opiniach; niepozorna, ale uparta; była także niewzruszenie optymistyczna. Nieustannie rozśmieszała Hermionę do łez.  
— No więc, wczoraj pracowałam z Jamesonem i Carly nad tabliczką mnożenia, i bardzo dobrze im szło – oznajmiła Donny, kierując rozmowę na tory związane z pracą. Hermiona zajmowała się nauczaniem najmłodszych dzieci, od trzech do sześciu lat. Donny uczyła grupę starszaków. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele rodzin czarodziejów decydowało się na umieszczenie dziecka w szkole, preferując nauczanie ich w domu, „Centrum Kształcenia Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów” nie było zbyt popularne i z trudem wiązało koniec z końcem. Hermiona, tłumiąc westchnienie, słuchała opowieści Donny o dwójce jej uczniów, którzy się ze sobą nie dogadują. W klasie Hermiony było jedynie czworo dzieci, a w klasie jej koleżanki – pięcioro. Przy tak niewielkiej frekwencji, obie musiały dokładać wszelkich starań, by szkoła funkcjonowała. Często w tym celu sięgały do własnych, niezbyt przepastnych kieszeni, by opłacić rachunki i czynsz.  
— Wczoraj dotarła nowa dostawa klocków – kontynuowała Donny, przeglądając trzymane na kolanach papiery. — To te kolorowe, dla maluchów.  
— Wolałabym, żebyś nie nazywała moich uczniów maluchami! — zaśmiała się Hermiona. — Codziennie przez jakieś dziesięć minut muszę ich przekonywać, że są już dużymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami. W przeciwnym razie zaczynają się zachowywać jak niemowlęta i muszę się użerać z ich humorkami.  
Donny wzruszyła ramionami i wyszczerzyła ząbki. — Czasami myślę, że oddałabym wszystko, by się użerać z humorkami maluszków, a nie z tymi moimi rozwydrzonymi łobuzami. Czasami się robią tak cholernie zadziorni, że zaczynam tęsknić za karami cielesnymi.  
— W końcu to ty się specjalizujesz w nauczaniu młodzieży, Donny – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. — Mnie osobiście doskonale się pracuje z młodszą grupą. To istne aniołeczki!  
— Już nie bądź taką chwalipiętą! — Donny przewróciła oczami.  
Hermiona odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem. Rozległy się dzwoneczki, zwiastujące czyjeś przybycie. Spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie zegar i zmarszczyła brwi. Było trochę za wcześnie, by uczniowie mieli zacząć się schodzić. Zazwyczaj pierwszy przychodził około ósmej, a była dopiero siódma trzydzieści. Donny zasłaniała jej głową małe okienko, wychodzące na podwórze, nie zdołała więc przyjrzeć się przybyszowi.  
Wyciągnęła plan zajęć, wiedząc, że Donny zajmie się gościem.  
— A niech mnie gęś – mruknęła Donny, niemal wsadzając głowę w okienko. — Uwaga, ciacho!  
Hermiona zachichotała i zanurzyła pióro w kałamarzu.

 

— Ale ja chcę zostać z tobą, tata! — dąsał się Zane.  
Draco spojrzał na syna, powłóczącego nogami u jego boku. Trzymał jego rączkę w swojej, gdy zmierzali przez uśpioną wioskę Hogsmeade do małej szkoły, o której Draco przeczytał w Proroku Codziennym.  
— Musisz chodzić do szkoły, Zane – rzekł Draco. — Nie chcesz się nauczyć nowych rzeczy?  
— Ale już przecież znam aflabet...  
— Alfabet – poprawił Draco.  
— Tak – przytaknął Zane. — No i umiem liczyć aż do stu! Ja chcę zostać z tobą!  
Draco ścisnął mocniej rączkę synka i uśmiechnął się smutno. — Wybacz mi, chłopie.  
— A czemu nie mogę być u Babci i Dziadzi?  
— Babcia i Dziadzia zgodzili się ze mną, że powinieneś chodzić do szkoły – wyjaśnił Draco. — Nie chciałbyś poznać nowych kolegów?  
— Ty jesteś moim kolegą, tato – upierał się Zane. Wiedział doskonale, co powiedzieć, by rozmiękczyć ojca. Urodzony Ślizgon, sprytny i podstępny mały manipulator.  
Szkoła była położona na obrzeżach, z dala od reszty zabudowań, w zacisznym zakątku magicznej wioski. Mały budyneczek wyglądał raczej jak domek mieszkalny, niż szkoła, lecz szyld „Centrum Kształcenia Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów” wyraźnie zawiadamiał, że są we właściwym miejscu.  
— Proszę, tata? — Zane podjął jeszcze jedną próbę, wpatrując się w ojca oczami wielkości galeonów. — Nie chcę, żebyś szedł sobie do pracy i zostawiał mnie tu zupełnie samego!  
— Nie będziesz sam, Zane. Będziesz miał kolegów i nauczycieli – odparł Draco, otwierając drzwi szkoły. Zane zaparł się piętami w ziemię, nie chcąc przekraczać progu, lecz Draco wziął go na ręce i wniósł do środka.  
— Jesteś silniejszy niż ja. To nie w porządku – oznajmił smutno Zane. Draco rozejrzał się po niewielkiej poczekalni, która wyglądała na pustą.  
— Nikogo nie ma, tato. Chodźmy do domu – szybko powiedział Zane. Draco roześmiał się i poczochrał syna po blond czuprynie. — Właśnie ktoś idzie, więc masz być miły, Zane.  
Syn w odpowiedzi schował twarzyczkę w jego ramieniu.  
— Witam! — niska, sprawiająca wrażenie energicznej dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach wyszła z pokoju na tyłach budynku. — Nazywam się Donny Miller, witajcie w Centrum Kształcenia Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów! — rzekła i wyciągnęła do Draco rękę do uścisku.  
— Draco Malfoy – przedstawił się, ujmując podaną mu dłoń. — Chciałbym zapisać do szkoły mojego syna.  
— Świetnie! — rzekła Donny radośnie. — Jak się nazywasz, słonko?  
Zane schował się jeszcze głębiej w ramiona ojca.  
— Jest nieśmiały – wyjaśnił Draco drętwo. — I do tego zły na mnie, że każę mu iść do szkoły. Zane, może byś się przywitał?  
Zane odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, nie podnosząc głowy.  
— Miło cię poznać, Zane! — uśmiechnęła się Donny. — Nie musisz się bać. Wszyscy tutaj są bardzo fajni i będą chcieli się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić!  
Draco z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.  
— W każdym razie, ma pan szczęście, panie Malfoy, bo przyjmujemy uczniów w ciągu całego roku szkolnego. Musi pan tylko wypełnić trochę dokumentów rekrutacyjnych i porozmawiać z naszą nauczycielką prowadzącą młodszą grupę.  
— Doskonale. Możemy to załatwić teraz, czy będę musiał wrócić kiedy indziej?  
— Możemy to załatwić teraz i Zane zacznie już dzisiaj. Momencik, skoczę tylko po panią Hermionę.  
Draco kiwnął głową z roztargnieniem i chwilę później zesztywniał, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającej się Donny. Czy ona powiedziała „panią Hermionę”?

 

— Hermiono, przyprowadził ze sobą maluszka, więc nie będzie w mojej klasie! — oznajmiła Donny, wchodząc do biura.  
— Ile lat? — spytała Hermiona, spoglądając znad planu zajęć.  
— Nie wiem, trzy albo cztery. Ale niech mnie, Hermiono, tatuś to niezła dupeczka, i zgadnij co? Nie ma obrączki! — zaśpiewała Donny. Hermiona roześmiała się i pokręciła głową, jak to często jej się zdarzało w obecności młodszej koleżanki. — Chce zapisać syna?  
— Tak, i czeka tam na ciebie, więc leć. Leć i pamiętaj — flirtuj, Hermiono! – rzekła Donny poważnie. — Musimy ci znaleźć faceta, a ten ogier tam to dwa metry czystej męsko męskiej męskości!  
— Tak, jasne, będę podrywać ojca jednego z moich uczniów. Doskonały, plan, Don, wprost wspaniały. — odparła Hermiona z udawanym entuzjazmem.  
— Ja bym się za niego brała, gdyby był w moim typie. Ale po prostu nie widzę siebie z gościem, który wygląda lepiej niż ja – uśmiechnęła się Donny. — Poza tym, jak mam zdobyć Oliviera Wooda, jak będę się uganiać za innymi facetami?  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Donny mrugnęła do niej i wstała z miejsca. — No nic, idę przygotować salę do zajęć. Baw się dobrze z seksownym tatuśkiem!  
Hermiona ponownie pokręciła głową i opuściła biuro, niosąc stos dokumentów do wypełnienia przez rodzica nowego ucznia. W momencie, w którym przekroczyła próg poczekalni, papiery wypadły jej z rąk i zastygła w miejscu z otwartymi szeroko ustami.  
— Malfoy?  
Draco spojrzał na nią i nieznacznie potrząsnął głową. — Wspaniale – mruknął do siebie. Czyli jednak dobrze usłyszał. Rozczochrane utrapienie w postaci Hermiony Granger przez pięć dni w tygodniu będzie sprawować pieczę nad jego dzieckiem. Wprost idealnie.  
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — spytała, bardzo nieprofesjonalnie.  
— Przyszedłem wyczyścić cholerne kominy. A co, do diabła, myślisz, że tu robię? — odparł szorstko.  
Dziecko w jego ramionach odezwało się stłumionym głosikiem. — Dwa złe słowa, tata.  
— Wybacz, stary. Jaka będzie kara? — spytał Draco, ignorując milczącą Hermionę i zwracając się do syna, który wciąż ukrywał ponuro skrzywioną buzię w jego ramionach.  
— Hmmm... W domu dwie minuty w kącie.  
— Sprawiedliwie – przyznał Draco i ucałował niesforną blond czuprynę synka.  
— Pozwalasz mu się karać? — spytała Hermiona, wciąż tocząc nierówną walkę z własnymi myślami, które wbrew woli wypowiadała na głos.  
— Tak. Gdy on używa brzydkich słów, to ja jego karzę. Nie byłbym zbyt dobrym wzorem do naśladowania, gdybym sam niefrasobliwie rzucał przekleństwami na prawo i lewo – wyjaśnił Draco, czując już znużenie tą rozmową. — Więc, to ty jesteś nauczycielką, tak?  
Hermiona wyprostowała zgarbione ramiona i przykucnęła, by pozbierać porozrzucane papiery. Ze zdumieniem skonstatowała, że Draco schylił się, by jej pomóc. Czyżby piekło właśnie zamarzło?  
— Tak. Jestem nauczycielką młodszej grupy i właścicielką tej szkoły – rzekła Hermiona śmiało. — Nie wiedziałam, że masz syna.  
— Teraz już wiesz – odparł Draco sucho, prostując się i podając jej formularze.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, podczas gdy znajome uczucia nienawiści i goryczy odezwały się w jej sercu, obudzone nieprzyjemnym sposobem, w jaki się z nią przywitał. Mimo, że podczas wojny zachowywał się jak tchórz i udawał neutralność, nadal nosił się dumnie jak paw i patrzył na wszystkich z góry. Pomijając jego szare oczy o intensywnym wyrazie, ostre, męskie rysy jakich nabrał z wiekiem, i miękkie blond włosy opadające mu do oczu, a nie tak, jak wcześniej, idiotycznie zaczesane do tyłu i sposób w jaki... hm... gdzież ona skończyła.... a tak. Był dupkiem.  
— Mogę go zapisać do szkoły czy będziesz się tak na mnie gapić cały dzień? — głos Dracona wyrwał ją z zadumy. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie i rzuciła w jego stronę stos papierów, a następnie podała kałamarz i pióro przez bezpieczną przestrzeń blatu biurka. Mały chłopiec w jego ramionach nadal kurczowo trzymał się ojca. Patrzyła na Dracona, gdy ten cicho przemawiał do syna.  
— Mogę cię postawić na ziemi, żeby móc coś napisać?  
Chłopiec przecząco potrząsnął ciemnoblond główką i pociągnął nosem, jeszcze mocniej przytulając się do ojca.   
— Płaczesz, młody? — spytał Draco. Chłopiec pokiwał głową i chlipnął głośniej. Ramiona Dracona opadły z ciężkim westchnieniem. Stawiając syna na ziemi, przykląkł tak, by zrównać ze sobą ich twarze.  
— Obiecałeś mi, że nie będziesz płakał.  
Hermiona obserwowała, jak niegdysiejszy książę, pan Slytherinu przemawiał do swojego syna z większym uczuciem i tkliwością, niż kiedykolwiek mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Było to oczywiste, że bardzo kochał swoje dziecko.  
W momencie, gdy Malfoy stawiał go na ziemi, Hermiona dojrzała buzię chłopca. Był uderzająco podobny do ojca, lecz było w nim coś jeszcze – jakaś miękkość, naiwność, niewinność młodej twarzyczki. Wielkie, szare oczy wypełniły się łzami, które cicho spływały po okrągłych policzkach. Był niezwykle uroczym dzieckiem, a w jego szeroko otwartych oczach czaił się niesforny chochlik. Szkoda tylko, że był potomstwem Szatana.  
— Nie zostawiaj mnie, tato. Boję się – chlipnął cicho. Draco czułym gestem starł łzy z jego twarzy, ucałował oba pulchne policzki, pogładził jasne loki. Osłupiała Hermiona obserwowała te gesty w milczeniu, przyrośnięta do swojego krzesła.  
— O czym mówiliśmy, Zane? Co ja ci zawsze powtarzam? — spytał Draco, gładząc ramiona chłopca.  
— Duzi chłopcy się nie boją – wyrecytował Zane wciąż trzęsącymi się ustami, a jego pierś wciąż wstrząsała się spazmatycznymi oddechami.  
— A ty jesteś dużym chłopcem?  
Zane gwałtownie pokiwał głową i otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.  
— Więc nie powinieneś się bać – rzekł Draco. — Nie będzie mnie tylko przez kilka godzin, i odbiorę cię punktualnie o piątej — Podciągnął rękaw i wyciągnął rękę do syna. – Pokaż mi, która to jest piąta.  
Zane wskazał palcem piątkę na cyferblacie zegarka, wciąż pociągając nosem. Draco zdjął zegarek, który dostał na siedemnaste urodziny, i założył na nadgarstek syna. Na jego małej rączce wydawał się ogromny, lecz Draco wyregulował pasek tak, by leżał doskonale.  
— Teraz będziesz wiedział, o której po ciebie przyjdę, dobrze? — Draco ucałował syna jeszcze raz. — Będziesz się świetnie bawił, chłopie, mówię ci.  
Zane kiwnął głową ze smutkiem, wciąż wpatrzony w zegarek. Pogłaskał go pieczołowicie i przytulił do piersi. Draco wstał z klęczek i jego spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Hermiony. Przyglądała mu się dziwnie. Rozpraszało go to.  
— Co jest? — rzucił drwiąco.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i wskazała dłonią na papiery, które miał wypełnić. Wstała zza biurka i uklękła przed Zane'em tak, jak przed chwilą Malfoy.  
— Cześć, Zane. Mam na imię Hermiona – powiedziała życzliwie. — Będę twoją nauczycielką.  
Zane spojrzał na nią bez odpowiedzi, wciąż przyciskając do siebie rękę z zegarkiem ojca.  
— Zane, bądź grzeczny – rzekł Draco z roztargnieniem znad sterty dokumentów. — Przywitaj się.  
— Cześć – odparł cicho Zane.  
— Ile masz lat, skarbie?  
Zane w odpowiedzi uniósł cztery palce.  
— Skoro przyszedłeś wcześniej, to może pomógłbyś mi wszystko przygotować do zajęć, co ty na to?  
Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.  
— Zane, odpowiadaj pani – powiedział Draco, składając swój podpis zdaje się, że już siódmy raz.  
— Tak – powiedział chłopiec, wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń między swoim ojcem a nową, ładną panią.  
— W takim razie wyjmiemy najpierw klocki do budowania, a później przygotujemy kredki i papier na plastykę.  
— Co to jest plastyka? — spytał Zane, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
— Plastyka to takie zajęcia, na których możesz rysować, malować farbami albo lepić figurki z gliny. Lubisz takie rzeczy?  
Zane pokiwał głową.  
— To wspaniale. Będziesz się dzisiaj świetnie bawić, zwłaszcza, gdy poznasz swoich nowych kolegów – rzekła Hermiona z uśmiechem. Draco przyglądał się tej dwójce, kończąc rozprawianie się ze stosem biurokracji. Wyglądało na to, że irytująca baba całkiem nieźle radziła z dziećmi. Przemawiała do Zane'a miłym i kojącym głosem, traktując go jednocześnie jak równego sobie, a nie jak niemowlę – tak, jak to miała w zwyczaju Pansy. Sama myśl o byłej małżonce sprawiła, że śniadanie podeszło mu do gardła.  
Włosy szlamy wciąż były w stanie potwornego chaosu. Nie słyszała nigdy o cholernej odżywce? Jej przemądrzałość i nieznośny charakter zawsze odwracały uwagę od jej wyglądu — Draco za bardzo skupiał się na tym, jak bardzo była wkurzająca, by kiedykolwiek dostrzec w niej kobietę. Twarz o delikatnych rysach i głębokie, brązowe oczy były zwrócone w stronę jego syna, różowe usta w kształcie serca miękkie i pełne.  
Niech to szlag. Musiał być chyba potwornie niewyżyty.  
Ostatni raz cielesnych rozkoszy zaznał feralnej nocy w garderobie Blaise'a; nocy, kiedy został poczęty Zane. Draco zasługiwał na pieprzony medal za abstynencję przez cały okres małżeństwa z szyszymorą. Cztery lata... był cholernym mnichem.  
Ale osiągnąć taką desperację, żeby Granger wydawała mu się pociągająca...!  
Hermiona wstała i w jakiś sposób rączka Zane'a znalazła się w jej dłoni. Nieśmiałość chłopca zdawała się ustępować, gdy patrzył na czarownicę z coraz większym zaciekawieniem.  
— Jest naprawdę bystry jak na swój wiek – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc Draconowi w oczy. — Gdybyście nie byli tacy podobni, wątpiłabym w twoje rodzicielstwo.  
I tak oto przypomniała mu, że w istocie jest głupią wiedźmą.  
— Zraniłaś mnie, Granger. Dogłębnie, naprawdę. Mogę ci teraz zapłacić i zająć się swoimi sprawami? Nie byłem przygotowany na przebywanie w twojej obecności aż tak długo – odrzekł Draco sucho.  
— Miesięczne czesne to 80 galeonów. Możesz zapłacić na koniec miesiąca albo na początku.  
— Zapłacę teraz – powiedział Draco, sięgając do kieszeni szaty i wyciągając niewielki notes. — Przyjmujesz czeki Gringotta?  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową i patrzyła, jak Draco podpisuje odpowiednik mugolskiego czeku. Wypisał kwotę 200 galeonów.  
— Powinno starczyć na dwa miesiące – rzekł Draco, podając jej karteczkę. — I mały dodatek, by zapewnić mojemu synowi jak najlepszą edukację.  
— Nie uznajemy łapówek – odparła Hermiona, wpatrując się w czek w swojej dłoni. Wielkie nieba, 200 galeonów?  
— Możesz to uznać za datek – rzucił Draco. Ukląkł przed synem i ucałował go w czoło. — Widzimy się o piątej, Zane. Bądź grzeczny.  
Zane pokiwał głową i przytulił się do ojca, po czym z powrotem wsunął rączkę w dłoń Hermiony. — Pani Hermonio...  
— Hermiono – poprawił go Draco, jej imię zabrzmiało obco w jego ustach.  
— Pani Hermiona powiedziała, że mogę jej pomóc wyjąć rzeczy na plastykę. Narysuję ci obrazek, tata – wyjaśnił Zane. Draco uśmiechnął się i wstał.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż go zobaczę – odparł i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. — Au revoir!  
— Adieu, tata!

 

Hermiona spojrzała na małego chłopca ściskającego jej dłoń. — Mówisz po francusku?  
Zane wzruszył ramionami. W tym wieku nie był jeszcze świadomy istnienia różnych języków.  
Hermiona była wprost nieprzyzwoicie ciekawa tego chłopca... i tego łajdaka, jego ojca. Co się działo z Malfoyem przez te wszystkie lata? Kto był matką dziecka? Czemu wrócił do Anglii? I skąd u niego, u licha, tyle uczuć do drugiej osoby – nawet jeśli był to jego własny dzieciak?  
I jakim cudem udało mu się przezwyciężyć własne uprzedzenia do tego stopnia, by pozostawić dziecko pod opieką znienawidzonej szlamy?  
— Ciacho już sobie poszło? — spytała Donny, wychodząc z biura i wytrącając Hermionę z zamyślenia.  
— Co to ciacho? — spytał Zane.  
— Nic takiego, Zane – odparła Hermiona, rzucając Donny ostre spojrzenie. — Chodź, pomożesz mi przygotować materiały na plastykę, a potem poznasz swoich nowych kolegów, jak już przyjdą.  
— A będą też dziewczynki? — spytał Zane, marszcząc brwi.  
— Tak, dwie dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców – wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
— Fuj! — skrzywił się Zane. — Dziewczynki są głupie.  
Donny parsknęła stłumionym śmiechem za plecami Hermiony.  
— Nieładnie tak mówić, słonko. Dwie dziewczynki w twojej klasie są bardzo, bardzo miłe. Chłopcy też są mili. — powiedziała Hermiona.  
Zane wzruszył ramionami i podążył za nią do sali. Jego rączka zdawała się być tak maleńka w jej dłoni. Pracowała z dziećmi na co dzień, ale w tym chłopcu było coś innego. Coś, co poruszało jakąś strunę w jej sercu. Jego ojciec kochał go gorąco, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, lecz mimo tego wyczuwała w nim jakąś niepewność. Jakby doświadczył czyjegoś odrzucenia...  
Pomijając to, kto go spłodził, wydawał się być niezwykle słodkim dzieckiem. Może jednak nie był synem Malfoya. Kto by pomyślał, że przebrzydła fretka może wychować takie niewinne maleństwo?  
— Przepraszam – powiedział Zane cicho, gdy pokazywała mu szufladę z kredkami.  
— Za co?  
— Za to, że powiedziałem, że dziewczynki są głupie. To było niemiłe, a tata mówi, żebym nie był niemiły.  
— Twój tata ci tak powiedział? — spytała Hermiona, niepomiernie zdumiona.  
Zane pokiwał głową. — Ty jesteś dziewczyną, a nie jesteś głupia. Jesteś fajna.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła jego dłoń, gdy wyciągali papier i pergaminy. — Ty też jesteś fajny, Zane.  
Zane rozpromienił się, i pogłaskał zegarek przypięty do nadgarstka. Uznał, że polubi tę panią Hermonię. Była fajna i uśmiechała się do niego tak ładnie. Jej imię było strasznie trudne do wymówienia, ale to nie było takie istotne.  
Może szkoła wcale nie będzie taka zła... 

 

*"Wzmocnij podziały"-oryginalnie "Go Press the Dissonance", czyli z piosenki Breathe In Frou Frou. Jestem pewna, że zrozumiecie problem z przełożeniem tego na język polski i tym bardziej to, dlaczego więc brzmi tak koślawo.


	3. Rozdział 3: Dysfunkcja między tobą a mną*

Rozdział 3: Dysfunkcja między tobą a mną*

Draco spojrzał na leżący na jego biurku szkic i nerwowym ruchem przeczesał włosy. Ciągle mu coś nie wychodziło. Głupie kreski nie chciały znaleźć na papierze w odpowiednich miejscach. Koncepcja, w jego głowie tak jasna, przestawała działać w momencie, w którym ołówek dotykał do papieru – nagle wymiary przestawały się zgadzać, a w przekroju nagle znikał kawałek elewacji. Wystarczy, by dostać szału.  
— Jak trochę przesuniesz tę ścianę, dasz dwa metry fundamentu od południa i powiększysz więźbę, ocieplenie powinno się zmieścić – powiedział Roger, zerkając na szkic znad ramienia Draco.  
Draco z spojrzał z góry na intruza, który, tak się składało, że był jego pracownikiem, a nie odwrotnie.  
— Jak przesunę dach, to belka nie przeniesie obciążenia, będę musiał postawić słup w samym środku pokoju. Musisz o tym myśleć jak o rzeczywistym obiekcie, a nie tylko rysunku – rzekł Draco tonem, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości Rogerowi Daviesowi co do tego, kto właściwie był szefem Studia Magitektury Zee.  
Roger wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do projektu, nad którym pracował.   
— Skończyłem układ konstrukcyjny biblioteki i wysłałem rzuty do kopiowania.  
Draco skinął głową i zgniótł pergamin, na którym kreślił przez ostatnie dwie godziny.  
— Proszę, byś sprawdził, jak stoją ludzie z Asymptoty z projektem tej nowej cieplarni dla Hogwartu. Jak coś spaprzą i klient się wycofa, mogą się pożegnać z pieniędzmi.  
Roger uniósł brew i wstał od biurka, by przekazać dalej polecenie szefa.  
Tym właśnie zajmował się Draco od momentu zdobycia uprawnień Magitekta, rok przed narodzinami Zane'a. Praca magitektów była o tyle inna od pracy mugolskich architektów, że zajmowali się budynkami narażonymi na działanie nieraz potężnej magii. Konstrukcja musiała być wytrzymała na wstrząsy, eksplozje czy płomienie wynikające z niewłaściwie rzuconych zaklęć, jak również ukrywać, co dzieje się w środku przed nie—magicznymi obserwatorami z zewnątrz. Był to elitarny zawód, na który decydowało się niewielu, jako że wymagał biegłości w odręcznym rysunku, numerologii, matematyce, fizyce oraz historii. Niemal wszyscy pracownicy Dracona w jego biurach w Londynie i w Besancon byli niezwykle zdolnymi i inteligentnymi ludźmi, którzy za czasów szkolnych przodowali wśród swoich kolegów. Mimo tego, co mogłaby na ten temat powiedzieć pewna irytująca szlama, Draco również do nich należał. Był wszakże ich przywódcą, kapitanem, ich Wielkim Kahuną.  
Rzucił okiem na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami, spostrzegając, że dochodzi piąta. Westchnął z frustracją i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na porozrzucane po biurku szkice, sięgnął po pelerynę i opuścił biuro. Zamienił kilka słów z Rogerem - swoją prawą ręką, by upewnić się, że pracownicy złożyli sprawozdania i portfolia, i opuścił elegancki, nowoczesny budynek w którym mieściła się siedziba jego firmy. Biurowiec ten położony był w Docklands, centrum biznesowym Londynu, gdzie ukryto małą, nieznaną mugolom dzielnicę magicznego biznesu.  
Dotarcie do Hogsmeade nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, i zanim się zorientował, stał już przed drzwiami szkoły. Wchodząc, zastał tę drugą nauczycielkę (nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia), siedzącą za biurkiem recepcji. Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.  
— Witam, panie Malfoy! — zaśpiewała, odkładając magazyn o quidditchu, na którego okładce widniał Oliver Wood.  
— Witam, pani...  
— Donny. Po prostu Donny – przerwała, zanim Draco zdołał się zdradzić, że nie pamięta jej imienia.  
— A zatem, witaj, po prostu Donny – odpowiedział.  
Donny roześmiała się i wskazała mu krzesło. — Dzieciaki zaraz będą wychodzić. Wypuszczamy maluchy trochę później niż starszaki.  
Draco kiwnął głową. — Widzę, że jest pani kibicem quidditcha?  
Donny spojrzała na magazyn, który trzymała w ręku. — Można tak powiedzieć. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, jestem bardziej fanką jednego z graczy niż samej dyscypliny.  
— Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Draco. — Chodziłem do szkoły z tym gościem z okładki.  
Donny otworzyła szeroko oczy. — Uczył się pan z Woodem w Hogwarcie?  
— Tak, ale nie przyjaźniliśmy się. Byliśmy w innych domach – wyjaśnił.  
— To znaczy, że był pan w szkole również z Hermioną – wywnioskowała Donny. — Byliście przyjaciółmi?  
— Całe szczęście i dzięki niebu, ale nie – zza jej pleców rozległ się głos Hermiony.  
Draco wstał z krzesła, krzywiąc się.   
— Codziennie dziękuję swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że nie dostąpiłem nieprzyjemności zadawania się z tobą, Granger. Szczerze i z całego serca współczuję Wieprzlejowi i Głupotterowi, naprawdę.  
— Na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak ja współczuję tym dwóm małpoludom, którzy zawsze się za tobą włóczyli. Nie mówiąc o tej biednej szyszymorze, o której plotkowano, że jest twoją dziewczyną. Tak, jej stanowczo najbardziej współczuję.  
Draco rzucił jej wrogie spojrzenie. Jak śmie mówić o Pansy i przywoływać to okropne, mdlące uczucie, którego doznawał, gdy tylko ktoś wspominał jej imię? Niech piekło pochłonie obie te przeklęte wiedźmy.  
— Ja z chęcią wyraziłbym współczucie wobec biednego idioty, który skazałby się na ciebie, ale nie można współczuć komuś, kto nie istnieje.  
Donny, która obserwowała wrogo nastawioną dwójkę, rzucającą sobie nawzajem gniewne spojrzenia, parsknęła śmiechem. — A mnie nikt nie współczuje, że muszę tego wysłuchiwać?  
— Tata! — zapiszczał Zane, wypadając z sali lekcyjnej i pędząc z całą siłą swoich krótkich nóżek w stronę ojca. Draco nie zauważył nawet, kiedy grymas opuścił jego twarz i ustąpił miejsca szerokiemu uśmiechowi. Porwał syna w ramiona i uścisnął mocno, całując jego policzki.  
— Przyszedłeś w samą właściwą godzinę! — oświadczył Zane, wskazując na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku.  
— Mówiłem ci, że przyjdę – odparł Draco.  
— Mam nowego najlepszego przyjaciela, tata! — ekscytował się Zane.  
— Nowego najlepszego przyjaciela? Szybko poszło, co? — odparł Draco, podpisując się na formularzu odbioru.  
— Tak. Nazywa się Wolfgang ale wszyscy mówią na niego Wolf. Śmieszne, prawda, tata? Nazywa się jak zwierzątko!  
— To super, Z. Wiedziałem, że się będziesz świetnie bawił.  
Draco zauważył, że głupia wiedźma posyła mu bardzo, bardzo irytujący uśmieszek.  
— O co chodzi? — spytał, siląc się na uprzejmy ton, by Zane nie dostrzegł wrogości emanującej z ich dwojga.  
— Zane, skarbie, pamiętasz, jak ma Wolf na nazwisko? — spytała Hermiona słodko.  
Zane pokręcił głową.  
— Nazywa się Lupin – oświadczyła, z trudem kryjąc satysfakcję, gdy na twarzy Dracona pojawiło się zmieszanie. — Wolfgang Lupin jest nowym najlepszym przyjacielem twojego syna.  
— Tak, tak się nazywa! — potwierdził Zane.  
Draco uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Oczywiście, że się zaprzyjaźnili. O ile się nie mylę, matką Wolfganga jest Nimfadora Tonks?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zdziwiona, że Draco nie sprzeciwia się przyjaźni swego dziecka z potomkiem wilkołaka.  
— Owszem, jest.  
— Zane, wiesz, że Wolf jest twoim kuzynem? — powiedział Draco, a złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł tym razem na jego twarzy.  
— Mój kuzyn?! Wow! — wykrzyknął Zane. — Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem kuzyna!  
Hermiona zaklęła w duchu. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że Draco był bratem ciotecznym Tonks, co czyniło Zane'a i Wolfa kuzynami? Przeklęty Malfoy.  
— W takim razie nie przeszkadza ci, że się przyjaźnią? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę kto jest ojcem Wolfa? — spytała niewinnie.  
— W ogóle mi nie przeszkadza. Rodzina to rodzina – odparł Draco, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Wiedział, że zepsuł jej chytry plan wydobycia na jaw jego dawnych uprzedzeń. — Zane może się przyjaźnić z kim tylko zechce.  
Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.   
— Doskonale. Zane, do zobaczenia jutro.  
— Do widzenia, pani Her—mio—no! — odpowiedział, wymawiając każdą sylabę powoli, by mieć pewność, że nie przekręca jej imienia. Hermiona mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i pomachała na pożegnanie uroczemu chłopcu. Obserwowała, jak najbardziej irytujący człowiek świata opuszcza wreszcie progi szkoły, podczas gdy jego syn nadal do niej machał. Opadła na puste krzesło i potarła dłońmi twarz.  
— To było dziwne – rzuciła Donny, przerzucając strony magazynu – przez sekundkę miałam wrażenie, że się nawzajem nienawidzicie.  
— Nienawiść to zbyt słabe słowo, by wyrazić moje uczucia wobec tego człowieka – odmruknęła Hermiona.  
Donny rozpostarła rozkładówkę magazynu, przedstawiającą Oliviera Wooda w jego kostiumie do treningu, czyli w samych spodniach od dresu. — Niech Pan się zlituje nad moją biedną, spragnioną rozkoszy cielesnych duszą. Ten mężczyzna jest piękny!  
Hermiona westchnęła i osunęła się niżej w swoim krześle. — Przez niego wyszłam na idiotkę!  
— Przez kogo? Przez Oliviera? — spytała Donny nieprzytomnie, niezdolna do oderwania zachwyconego wzroku od umięśnionej, lśniącej od potu klatki piersiowej.  
— Nie, nie przez Oliviera, geniuszu. Przez Malfoya – odparła Hermiona, wprost wypluwając ostatnie słowo.  
— Niby jak wyszłaś przez ciacho na idiotkę? — spytała Donny, przerzucając następną stronę, również ozdobioną zdjęciem Oliviera bez koszuli.  
— Okej, po pierwsze... Malfoy nie jest żadnym ciachem. Po drugie, próbowałam mu coś udowodnić, a on kompletnie popsuł mi szyki.  
Donny na sekundę oderwała się od magazynu.   
— Myślałam, że tylko tak się przekomarzacie.  
— Nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam, zanim go zamorduję.  
— Wydaje się być niegroźny – stwierdziła Donny. — Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak bardzo nie lubicie. Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Chodziliście razem do szkoły, więc pewnie się z nim umawiałaś, a on złamał ci serce.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w Donny z niewysłowionym zdumieniem.   
— Absolutnie nie chodzi o nic takiego, Don. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylisz.  
— To w takim razie dlaczego go nienawidzisz? Sprawił na mnie bardzo miłe wrażenie. Spójrz tylko na to, jakim jest świetnym ojcem dla tego swojego maluszka. Który, swoją drogą, jest przeuroczy. Facet, który tak dobrze radzi sobie z dziećmi, nie może być zły.  
— Jest najbardziej aroganckim, ograniczonym, egoistycznym, nadętym, wstrętnym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. Gdy chodziliśmy do szkoły, był wprost potwornie chamski wobec mnie i moich przyjaciół. Nie jestem w stanie wyliczyć nawet połowy okropnych rzeczy, które zrobił. Nie zapominajmy o tym, że to z jego winy zginął nasz Dyrektor.  
— Auć, Granger, nie uważasz, że to trochę poniżej pasa? — z korytarza dobiegł ich głos Malfoya. Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i odwróciła się w krześle, patrząc na niespodziewanego intruza.  
— Co ty tutaj znowu robisz?  
— Zane zapomniał swojego sweterka, więc wróciłem po niego – odparł Draco złośliwie. — Masz szczęście, że został na zewnątrz, bo natknął się na jakiegoś kota. Zostało mu przez to oszczędzone wysłuchiwanie opinii, jakie ma na temat jego ojca pani nauczycielka. Na pewno byłoby to dla nas wszystkich bardzo ciekawe pod względem psychologicznym doświadczenie.  
— Musi jej pan wybaczyć – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Donny. — Miała ciężki dzień.  
Draco przewrócił oczami i potrząsnął głową, kierując się w stronę wieszaków na ubrania. Chwycił granatowy sweter Zane'a i bez słowa opuścił szkołę.  
— O kurczę – Donny zagryzła wargę.  
Hermiona odwróciła się do niej.   
— Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że stoi za mną?  
— Nie widziałam go!  
— Nie słyszałaś dzwoneczków przy drzwiach?  
— Słychać je tylko z naszego biura. Poza tym mówiłaś dość głośno, Hermiono.  
Hermiona z westchnieniem potarła skronie. Zanim Donny zdążyła się zorientować, Hermiona była już przy drzwiach wejściowych, niemal biegnąc za Malfoyem. Nieco oszołomiona, Donny zaśmiała się do siebie i wróciła za swoje biurko, gdzie czekał na nią magazyn.   
— Och, Olivierze, gdybyś tylko mógł wyskoczyć z tej gazety i mnie uratować przed całym tym szaleństwem...

***

Hermiona zwolniła, gdy spostrzegła dwóch Malfoyów, idących powoli cichą uliczką Hogsmeade. Draco odwrócił głowę na dźwięk ciężkich kroków za nimi. Niedomówieniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że był zaskoczony, widząc stojącą za nimi Granger.  
— Pani Hermonie! — wykrzyknął Zane radośnie, zapominając o starannym wymówieniu imienia  
nauczycielki.  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Draconowi w oczy.  
— Chciałam cię przeprosić.  
Draco wytrzymał jej spojrzenie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. — Przeprosiny nieprzyjęte.  
Hermiona niemal się roześmiała. Boże, jaki on był niedojrzały. Ale miała zamiar pokazać mu, że jest ponadto i nie wycofała się. — Powiedziałam kilka bardzo niemiłych rzeczy i przepraszam za to.  
Draco uniósł perfekcyjnie ukształtowaną brew. Niech szlag trafi jego i te doskonałe rysy.   
— Zane, idź do Miodowego Królestwa i wybierz sobie coś słodkiego. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i zapłacę.  
Miodowe Królestwo, znajdujące się zaledwie jeden sklep dalej, doskonale nadawało się do odwrócenia uwagi dziecka. Zane popędził w jego stronę tak szybko, jak tylko mu na to pozwalały jego krótkie nóżki. W tej samej sekundzie, w której zniknął z pola widzenia, Draco zwrócił się do Hermiony.  
— Granger, posłuchaj mnie uważnie Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz, ani komu się zwierzasz ze swoich gorzkich żali. Ale jeśli będę miał chociaż cień podejrzenia, że mówisz coś takiego przy moim synu, możesz być pewna, że twoja szkoła zostanie zamknięta tak szybko, że się nie zorientujesz - dopóki osobiście ci nie wręczę nakazu eksmisji.  
Hermionie opadła szczęka z całej siły powstrzymała się przed strzeleniem w twarz aroganckiemu dupkowi.   
— Jak śmiesz sugerować, że mogłabym postąpić tak nieprofesjonalnie i nieodpowiedzialni? Że mogłabym powiedzieć coś takiego przy twoim dziecku, albo przy jakimkolwiek innym zresztą? Dobro moich uczniów jest dla mnie najważniejsze i nigdy bym się nie posunęła do obrażania przy nich rodziców, bez względu na to, jak owi rodzice na to zasługują.  
Rysy Dracona stwardniały, a dłoń sama zacisnęła się w pięść.  
— Idź do diabła, Granger.  
Z tymi słowami odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął się oddalać.  
O, co to, to nie... Hermiona złapała go za ramię i zmusiła, by spojrzał jej w oczy. — Nienawidzę cię, zawszę cię nienawidziłam, i zawsze będę nienawidzić. Cofam moje przeprosiny, bo zasługujesz na każde słowo, które padło.  
Wyrzuciwszy to z siebie, sama odwróciła się do niego plecami i odeszła, pozostawiając samemu sobie Dracona, wściekłego i przeklinającego w duchu.

* * *

Hermiona wróciła do szkoły i zastała w niej Tonks na rozmowie z Donny. Machający nogami Wolf siedział na krześle i czekał na matkę.  
— Witaj, Tonks – powitała ją Hermiona, próbując przestawić się z niewysłowionej irytacji na względną uprzejmość.  
— Hermiona! Jak się masz, kochana?  
— Doskonale, pracuję sobie w szkole, wszystko po staremu – odparła Hermiona, zajmując krzesło obok Wolfa. — Co słychać u Remusa?  
— Wszystko w porządku. No, może nie w tak doskonałym porządku, bo dzisiaj jest pełnia, więc ja i Wolf wybieramy się do mojej mamy.  
— Pozdrów ją ode mnie – rzekła Hermiona.  
— Mamuś? A czy Zane może mnie odwiedzić w domu w weekend? — spytał Wolf.  
Tonks spojrzała na synka, który wlepiał w nią okrągłe oczka o kolorze orzechów. Miał twarzyczkę, z której biła niewinność i dobroć, lecz w źrenicach czaiła się psotna natura syna jednego z Huncwotów.  
— Kto to jest Zane? — spytała Tonks.  
— Zane to mój nowy najlepsieszy przyjaciel, mamuś – wyjaśnił Wolf. Był zaledwie dwa miesiące starszy od dziedzica klanu Malfoyów. W ciągu dnia Hermiona obserwowała, jak doskonale chłopcy się między sobą dogadują. Mieli bardzo podobne charaktery i usposobienia, z nielicznymi różnicami, które tylko przyczyniły się do scementowania przyjaźni.  
— Twój nowy najlepszy przyjaciel? To świetnie, Wolfie. Jasne, że Zane może do nas przyjść. Musimy tylko spytać jego mamę i tatę, dobrze?  
Wolf radośnie pokiwał głowę i wrócił do wymachiwania nogami i nucenia pod nosem. Tonks zwróciła się do Hermiony.  
— A więc Wolf ma nowego kolegę? Bardzo się cieszę, myślałam, że już nigdy nie przełamie tej swojej nieśmiałości. Zane jest nowym uczniem?  
Hermiona zagryzła wargę.  
— Tak, jest nowy. Co więcej, jest kuzynem Wolfa. Czy to nie wspaniałe?  
Tonks myślała, przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.   
— Naprawdę? Jeśli jest kuzynem Wolfa, to jego ojciec lub matka musi być moim rodzeństwem ciotecznym lub stryjecznym... a mam tylko jednego brata ciotecznego, co by oznaczało...  
Hermiona obserwowała proces myślowy Tonks, aż tej w końcu z wrażenia opadła szczęka.  
— Malfoy ma dzieciaka?!  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową.  
— Tak, jego synek ma cztery lata. Zaprzyjaźnili się z Wolfem niemal od razu. Dzisiaj Zane przyszedł po raz pierwszy do szkoły i od razu zaczęli się bawić i rozmawiać. Kompletnie mi wyleciało z głowy, że są spokrewnieni, w końcu wasze rodziny nie za bardzo się ze sobą trzymają – starała się to wyrazić w jak najbardziej oględny sposób, mając na uwadze, że Wolf ich słucha. Tonks wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jeśli dzieciaki się lubią, to tylko to się dla mnie liczy. Ale jeśli przez niego mój syn będzie cierpiał, to osobiście dobiorę mu się do tyłka.  
Wolf zachichotał, słysząc matkę mówiącą „tyłek”.  
— Och, Tonks, nie bój się o to. Zane jest przesłodkim dzieciakiem. Mimo że pochodzi z niezbyt sympatycznej rodziny, sam jest bardzo milutki. Bardzo się cieszę, że się zaprzyjaźnili z Wolfem.  
Tonks uśmiechnęła się.  
— Skoro tak, to wspaniale. Wolf na pewno się ucieszy, że ma kuzyna.  
— Zane jest moim kuzynem? — zdziwił się Zane. Wszystkie trzy kobiety kiwnęły głową.  
— Wow! — wykrzyknął Wolf. — Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem kuzyna!  
Hermiona była zdumiona, że obaj chłopcy zareagowali tak samo na tę nowinę. Osobliwe.  
— Chodź, Wolfuś, czas odwiedzić babcię – Tonks skinęła na syna. — Pożegnaj się z panią Donny i panią Hermioną.  
Wolf pomachał obu kobietom i wyszedł za matką ze szkoły.  
— To był ostatni z maluszków – oznajmiła Donny, wyciągając teczkę z szuflady i zaznaczając coś w swoich notatkach.  
— Doskonale, padam z nóg – westchnęła Hermiona, opierając się o biurko.  
— A co tam się wydarzyło z przystojniakiem?  
— Nic specjalnego.  
Donny uniosła brew w geście niedowierzania.  
— Cóż, mogłam albo nie mogłam powiedzieć mu, że go nienawidzę i że zasługiwał na każde słowo, które powiedziałam, ponieważ odmówił przyjęcia moich przeprosin.  
— Bardzo dojrzałe zachowanie, kochana – zaśmiała się Donny. — Boże, o co wam dwojgu chodzi? Mogłabym przysiąc, że kiedyś byliście parą, gdybyś mnie nie wyprowadziła z błędu.  
— Don, przez ciebie sobie to wyobrażam. Naprawdę tego nie potrzebuję – jęknęła Hermiona. — Zane jest takim mądrym i grzecznym dzieckiem! Na lekcji nie padło ani jedno pytanie, na które by nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, zna wszystkie litery alfabetu i umie je bezbłędnie napisać... ale gdy tylko sobie przypominam, że muszę mieć do czynienia z jego tatuśkiem... Nie mogę się nadziwić, że takie cudowne dziecko ma za ojca tak okropnego człowieka.  
— Wytłumacz mi wreszcie, dlaczego się tak bardzo się nie znosicie?  
Kolejne westchnienie wydobyło się z piersi Hermiony.   
— Zaczęło się chyba od tego, że w Hogwarcie byliśmy w różnych domach. Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale jest to tak jakby nieformalna zasada tej szkoły, że Ślizgoni i Gryfoni się nie cierpią. Wiem, o dość okropny przykład wewnętrznych podziałów i stereotypów, ale przyczynił się jeszcze do tego wszystkiego fakt, że moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Harry Potter, no i poza tym to, że urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli.  
— Ach tak, Malfoyowie to ta stara czarodziejska rodzina o czystej krwi. Pamiętam, że coś o nich słyszałam, mimo że siedziałam cały czas w Afryce Południowej. Czy oni nie byli czasem po stronie Voldemorta?  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową.  
— Kilka miesięcy przed końcem wojny zdeklarowali neutralność. Oczywiście, takie tchórzliwe zachowanie, to coś, czego się można po nich spodziewać.  
— Nie byłabym taka pewna, czy to było tchórzostwo. Jasne, nie wam, ale z drugiej strony nie pomogli także Czarnemu Panu. Wygląda na to, że zdali sobie sprawę ze swoich pomyłek, ale byli tak głęboko uwikłani w swoje długoletnie uprzedzenia, że nie za bardzo mogli przejść na waszą stronę – uznała Donny, wracając do oględzin półnagiego Oliviera na łamach magazynu.  
— Dziękuję pani profesor za tę dogłębną psychoanalizę mentalności Malfoyów – rzekła Hermiona z przekąsem. Donny uśmiechnęła się.  
— Mówię poważnie, Hermiono. To prawda, że głupotą było pozwolenie na to, by takie bzdury jak czystość i status krwi determinowały opinię o innych, ale ewidentnie zdali sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.  
Hermiona w zamyśleniu stukała palcami w biurko.  
— Mimo wszystko, wciąż jest dupkiem. Jego ojciec też jest wstrętny. Cała ta rodzina to okropni ludzie.  
— W porządku, zatem nienawidź go za to, jakim jest dupkiem, a nie za to, co zrobił w przeszłości.  
— Nie jest łatwo tak po prostu zapomnieć o przeszłości, Don – z piersi Hermiony wyrwało się kolejne westchnienie. — Jestem wykończona i chcę już wracać do domu. Poczuję się lepiej, gdy w końcu przestanę myśleć o Malfoyu.  
— Rozumiem, że gdy pytałaś przystojniaka, co sądzi o przyjaźni jego dziecka z synem wilkołaka, chciałaś go ukazać w złym świetle? — spytała Donny, uśmiechając się lekko. — Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie, Hermiono.  
Na policzki Hermiony wypłynął rumieniec.   
— Chyba po prostu chciałam sprawdzić, czy nadal jest tak ograniczony jak kiedyś. Niech ci będzie, nie było to zbyt dojrzałe zagranie z mojej strony.  
Donny zachichotała się i odłożyła magazyn.  
— Wiem, czego ci trzeba, by zapomnieć o tym okropnym dniu.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.   
— Długiej, gorącej kąpieli i kieliszka wina?  
— Nie, małego wypadu na do sklepu po ciuszki i po czekoladę do Miodowego Królestwa.  
— Nie mam pieniędzy. Ostatnia wypłata poszła na mój czynsz, czynsz szkoły, przybory szkolne, dług u Harry'ego i na naprawę instalacji w sali dla starszaków. Do końca miesiąca zostało mi jakieś 20 galeonów.  
— Skończyłaś już marudzić? Tym razem ja stawiam. Rodzice przesłali mi troszkę pieniędzy kilka dni temu w nagrodę za to, że zgodziłam się na odwiedziny mojej siostry u mnie. Jest tak nieznośna, że byli gotowi mi zapłacić, żeby tylko się jej pozbyć.  
Hermiona roześmiała się.   
— Dobrze, niech będzie. Ale nie wydamy więcej niż 25 galeonów na głowę!  
— Psujesz zabawę! — Donny wystawiła język. — Ale jakbyś nade mną nie czuwała, to pewnie bym została bez grosza przy duszy.  
Dyskutując o nędznym stanie swoich finansów, w końcu zamknęły szkołę. Wszelkie myśli o arystokratycznym dupku prawie je opuściły... prawie.

* * *

Draco obserwował, jak jego syn zanurzył frytkę w syropie klonowym i chrupał ją ze smakiem. Wyglądało na to, że dzieci posiadały żołądki ze stali.  
— Smakuje ci obiad, młody? — spytał.  
Zane z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.  
— Jest pyszny. Uwielbiam, jak gotujesz kurczaka z frytkami.  
Draco uśmiechnął się.   
— Nie wiem, czy można nazwać gotowaniem rozmrożenie różdżką i wsadzenie do piekarnika na dwadzieścia minut.  
— Jesteś super kucharzem, tata – uznał Zane.  
Draco nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Po długim, ciężkim dniu, tylko Zane mógł mu poprawić humor.   
— Powiedz mi, Zane, jak ci się podobał pierwszy dzień w szkole?  
Oczy Zane'a zaświeciły się, gdy upuścił frytkę na talerz i zaczął opowiadać ojcu o swoich przeżyciach.  
— Najpierw pani Her—mio—na powiedziała całej klasie, jak się nazywam, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, i poszliśmy do swoich kącików...  
— Co to są kąciki?  
— Kąciki to kąciki, tato – odparł Zane. Ach, ta niepowtarzalna rozkosz uzyskiwania wyczerpujących odpowiedzi od czterolatka.  
— A co się robi w tych kącikach?  
— Do kącików się idzie robić różne rzeczy. Jest kącik z klockami i kącik z teatrzykiem i kącik z piaskownicą i kącik s bibloteką...  
— Biblioteką – poprawił Draco.  
— Tak, i jest kącik z przebierankami i kącik bajkowy – wyjaśnił Zane.  
— Okej, teraz rozumiem. A do którego ty poszedłeś?  
— Poszłem się bawić do kącika z piaskownicą, i tam poznałem mojego nowego najlepszego przyjaciela Wolfa.  
— A jak zostaliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? — spytał Draco.  
— Bawiłem się czerwoną łopatką i Wolf chciał wykopać dołek i spytał mnie, czy pożyczę mu łopatkę. Powiedział proszę, tata., i przypomniało mi się, że mówiłeś, że trzeba być grzecznym się i dzielić, więc mu ją dałem – opowiadał Zane. — Powiedział, że wykopełem bardzo ładny dołek.  
— Powiedział, że wykopałeś ładny dołek? — spytał Draco, subtelnie poprawiając wymowę syna.  
— Aha, i potem razem wykopaliśmy wielki dół łopatką i rękami – kontynuował Zane. — To był taki wielki dół, tata, i zaczęliśmy się śmiać, bo był większy, niż nasze głowy! — Zane zaczął się śmiać, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie. — Większa niż nasze głowy, tata!  
Śmiech Zane'a był zaraźliwy.   
— Super, że się dobrze bawiłeś.  
— Naprawdę super, tata. Pani Her—mio—na jest taka fajna. Powiedziała że jestem bardzo miły i mądry.  
Draco powstrzymał się od wyrażenia na głos zdumienia, że Wredna Suka raczyła powiedzieć coś miłego o kimś z jego rodziny.  
— Cóż, jesteś bardzo mądry, Zane, i bardzo miły.  
Zane uśmiechnął się i wrócił do maczania frytek w syropie. Po kilku minutach milczenia, spojrzał z zadumą na ojca.   
— Tata, co znaczy, „słodziak”?  
Draco akurat pił wodę, gdy syn zadał to kłopotliwe pytanie, i zakrztusił się. — Co? Gdzie to usłyszałeś?  
— Pani Donny tak powiedziała.  
Draco uznał, że ta druga nauczycielka musiała się ślinić nad sportowcami w obecności jego syna. Wprost cudownie.  
— Eee, ktoś może nazwać drugą osobę słodziakiem, jeśli jest dla niego atrakcyjna.  
Zane spojrzał na ojca pytająco.   
— Co to znaczy?  
Draco potarł czoło.   
— Ok, jak będziesz już starszy i zaczniesz myśleć, że dziewczynki są ładne...  
— Fuj! — skrzywił się Zane. Jego niewinność przyprawiła ojca o zduszony chichot. Och, stare, dobre czasy, gdy dziewczynki były odrażające...  
— Więc, jak ci się będą kiedyś podobać dziewczynki, to będziesz je nazywać słodziakami, i tak samo dziewczynki nazywają słodziakami przystojnych chłopców – wyjaśnił Draco drętwo.  
— Och – zamyślił się Zane. — Według mnie pani Hermonia jest ładna. Czy ona jest słodziakiem?  
Draco powstrzymał śmiech. Boże, jak mógł to wytłumaczyć to swojemu synowi bez wyrażania na głos, co naprawdę myśli o tej poczwarze.   
— Możesz nazwać kogoś słodziakiem tylko, jak jesteś dorosły.  
Świetnie, Draco. Godne pozazdroszczenia metody wychowawcze. Twój dzieciak jest na najlepszej drodze do kompleksu Freuda.  
— Ty jesteś dorosły, tata – uznał Zane. — Tylko dorośli znają się na słodziakach? Czy pani Her—mio—na jest dla ciebie słodziakiem? Albo pani Donny?  
Draco miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i rozpłakać. Kiedy się skończą te cholerne pytania? — Pani Hermiona i pani Donny są nauczycielkami, a nauczycielki nie mogą być słodziakami.  
A nagroda główna „Gówno Prawda” wędruje do Dracona Malfoya.  
— Czemu? — spytał Zane.  
— Dlatego, że pracują w szkole dla dzieci – odparł rozpaczliwie Draco. Skąd, do diabła, brał te wszystkie kłamstwa?  
Zane wyglądał na zagubionego. Draco czuł się zagubiony... zmęczony... i chyba miał mdłości.  
— A ty jesteś słodziakiem, tata?  
Draco, ze względu na uczucia syna, nie roześmiał się.   
— Wszyscy Malfoyowie są słodziakami. Każdy o tym wie.  
— Ja też jestem Malfoyem! Jestem słodziakiem, tata! — wykrzyknął Zane radośnie. — I babcia i dziadzia też!  
Była to zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza rozmowa, w jakiej Draco kiedykolwiek uczestniczył.   
— Zgadza się, Zane. Ale teraz chyba czas się przebrać w piżamę i do kąpieli.  
Zane ponuro kiwnął głową, wiedząc, że zbliżała się pora spania, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał, że wcześniej jest jeszcze czas na kąpiel i bajkę. Jego tata był najlepszy na świecie!

* * *

Ułożywszy Zane'a do snu, Draco opadł na kanapę w salonie ich nowiutkiego mieszkania, znajdującego się w połowie drogi między jego biurem a szkołą Zane'a. Budynek, w którym mieszkali, mieścił się w niewielkiej, ekskluzywnej dzielnicy magicznych obywateli, zamieszkanej głównie przez młode, eleganckie pary i starsze, bogate małżeństwa. Niezbyt rodzinna okolica, lecz mieszkanie było ładne i ulokowane blisko szkoły Zane'a, firmy Malfoya i w rozsądnej odległości od Malfoy Manor.  
Ułożył głowę na oparciu kanapy i rozprostował nogi. Wciąż był przemoczony po kąpaniu Zane'a, dzieciak nie umiał wysiedzieć w wannie bez ruchu nawet przez sekundę.  
Jego myśli popłynęły w kierunku wspomnień minionego, okropnego dnia. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego rozwiązania funkcji dla projektowanego budynku, a przekazanie zadania Rogerowi lub Zespołowi Asymptoty było poniżej jego godności - nigdy dotychczas tego nie robił. Nowo projektowany hotel stwarzał jednak wcześniej niespotykane problemy.  
Pomijając pracę, ból głowy zaczął go dręczyć do chwili, gdy pojawił się z Zane'em w szkole. Dobry Boże, Granger była naprawdę męcząca. Próbowała sprowokować go do nieprzychylnego komentarza na temat czarodziejów mieszanej krwi, po to tylko, by ukazać go w złym świetle. Cóż, pokazał jej, gdzie raki zimują. Tak się składało, że dawno przestał się przejmować bzdurami o czystości krwi. Jego priorytety zupełnie się zmieniły z chwilą, w której został ojcem.

To prawda, wciąż był dumny, lecz wynikało to wyłącznie z tego, że jego rodzina była po prostu lepsza od większości innych, jeśli nie od wszystkich. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z czystością krwi – po prostu górowali nad innymi inteligencją, wykształceniem i stanem posiadania.  
A potem ta głupia wiedźma miała czelność go przepraszać za swoją słowną biegunkę, w której wytykała mu wszystkie jego kompleksy? Za nic w świecie by się do nich nie przyznał, ale i tak nie musiała się o nich wyrażać tak chamsko i bezpośrednio. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakie okropne wrażenie wywarłoby to na jego synu, gdyby był świadkiem całego zajścia.  
Do diabła z nią i jej idiotycznymi opiniami. Mogła równie dobrze zgnić w piekle. Co z tego, że była miła dla jego syna i ciepło się o nim wyrażała i nie traktowała go gorzej dlatego, że nienawidziła jego ojca? Co z tego, że jej policzki powlekały się rumieńcem, gdy się złościła, a jej oczy ciemniały w potwornie atrakcyjny sposób, gdy tylko na niego spoglądała? Co, kurde, z tego?  
Była wredną zołzą, koniec, kropka. Nie było potrzeby, by myślał o niej inaczej, niż jako nauczycielce jego syna. Nawet nie była ładna! Zupełnie przeciętna, nudna i potwornie pyskata. Nie było w niej nic pociągającego... chociaż... nie, absolutnie nic.  
Pokaże jej, że jest od niej lepszy, i będzie wobec niej uprzejmy ze względu na Zane'a. Koniec tematu.

 

* * *  
Hermiona poskładała żółtą szatę, na którą namówiła ją Donny; twierdziła, że żółty jest niezwykle modny w tym sezonie i w ogóle trés chic.  
Powoli szykując się do spania, czuła, że wszystkie troski wreszcie ją opuszczają. Beztroskie i pełne śmiechu popołudnie z Donny spędzone na zakupach stanowczo poprawiło jej humor. Niemal zupełnie zapomniała o wstrętnym człowieku, który nieproszony wpakował się z butami w jej życie.  
Nie miała zamiaru o nim rozmyślać, nie było takiej potrzeby. Przecież nawet nie uważała, że jest przystojny. Przez ten paskudny charakter nie sposób się było skupić na jakimkolwiek innym aspekcie jego osoby. Nawet, gdy w jego oczach pojawiał się ten chłodny, złowieszczy wyraz, i gdy ze względu na jego wzrost musiała podnosić głowę, by w nie spojrzeć...  
Nic z tego, potrzebny jej był jedynie kubek gorącej herbaty i kilka godzin snu. Donny absolutnie nie miała racji. Malfoy z całą pewnością NIE był słodziakiem.  
W żadnym wypadku nie.  
Wcale a wcale.  
Może jednak trochę...  
A niech to szlag!


	4. Rozdział 4: Czekając na świt

Draco mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą był u Gringotta, rozmawiając z goblinem tańczącym taniec hula. A może był w Malfoy Manor, tańcząc tango z tą panienką, która uczyła w szkole Zane'a... Danny? Denny? Donny? A tak, Donny.  
O nie... nagle biegał dookoła hogwarckiego boiska do gry w quidditcha.  
— Tata – cichy głosik Zane'a przedarł się przez niezwykle osobliwy sen Dracona. — Tata, wstawaj.  
Draco otworzył jedno oko. Zane stał obok jego łóżka w śpiochach do spania i trącał go w ramię.  
— Wracaj do łóżka, Zane – mruknął Draco, zamykając z powrotem oko i zabierając swoje ramię z zasięgu syna.  
— Ale tata, trzeba już wstawać – odparł chłopiec. — Patyk w zegarku pokazuje siedem!  
Draco zaklął siarczyście w duchu i potarł gwałtownie oczy. Spojrzał na zegarek, zastanawiając się, dlaczego budzik nie dzwonił. Do ciężkiej cholery, była dopiero 6:59! Mógłby spać jeszcze przez minutę! Niech to szlag! Byłaby to najpiękniejsza minuta w jego życiu... teraz już przepadła...  
Kilka sekund później rozległ się przeraźliwy alarm z pełniącej funkcję budzika różdżki. Wspaniale.  
— Widzisz? — powiedział Zane, ssąc kciuka - nawyk, którego Draco uparcie, acz nieskutecznie starał się go oduczyć. — Trzeba wstawać.  
Draco zmusił się do wyczołgania z ciepłego kokonu kołdry i powlókł do łazienki. Zane natychmiast wdrapał się na łóżko i zwinął w kłębek na jego miejscu.  
Poranny rytuał: wysikać się, wziąć prysznic, ogolić, umyć zęby i tak dalej... Uporawszy się z tym, Draco wrócił do sypialni, gdzie zastał drzemiącego Zane'a zagrzebanego po uszy pod kołdrą. Typowe. Draco pochylił się i pocałował syna w czoło.  
Zane zamrugał i spojrzał na ojca. Uśmiechnął się i schował zaślinionego kciuka pod poduszką.   
— Trzeba wstawać, tata.  
Draco roześmiał się i zmierzwił jego czuprynę.   
— Ruszaj chudy tyłek i idź sobie wybrać, co chcesz dzisiaj założyć.  
Zane wygrzebał się z łóżka i pobiegł przez korytarz do swojego pokoju. W tym czasie Draco przygotował śniadanie: kolorowe, słodkie płatki śniadaniowe z ciepłym mlekiem. Niezbyt zdrowe śniadanie, ale, do diabła, stracił całą minutę snu. Będzie potrzebował cukru.  
Gdy Zane po kąpieli i ubraniu nadawał się już do pokazania światu, wyruszyli do szkoły. W porównaniu ze ślimaczym tempem, w jakim pokonali tę drogę ubiegłego ranka, Zane zdawał się niemal podskakiwać.  
— Pokażę Wolfowi moją ognistą kulkę – paplał Zane. — Wzięłem ją sobie do plecaka.  
— Wziąłem, Zane. Tylko jej nie zgub. To był prezent od Babci!  
— Nigdy bym jej nie zgubił, tata! — otworzył szeroko oczy Zane. Wielkie nieba, jak tata może nawet sugerować coś tak potwornego?  
— Będziesz się dzisiaj grzecznie zachowywał? — spytał Draco.  
— Tak – odparł Zane automatycznie.  
— I nie będziesz ssał kciuka?  
Tym razem Zane się nie odezwał.  
— To paskudny nawyk, Z. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, masz cztery lata. Duzi chłopcy nie pakują paluchów do buzi.  
Dobra, tato... Przecież rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz. Rany. Ssanie kciuka nie jest spoko. Kumam. Ale czy posłucham? Co to, to nie.  
— Przyjdę dzisiaj po ciebie o piątej.  
— Będziemy dzisiaj mieli na obiad makaron z czerwonym sosem, tato – zakomunikował w odpowiedzi Zane.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć że za moje pieniądze nabierasz wykwintnych upodobań kulinarnych – mruknął pod nosem Draco.  
— Co?  
— Nic takiego, Z.  
Dotarli do drzwi, za którymi znajdowało się imperium zła... tfu, szkoła przebrzydłej wiedźmy. Dwóch innych rodziców i troje dzieci znajdowało się już w poczekalni. Draco musiał zebrać się w sobie, by się zdobyć na spotkanie z Granger. Lecz nie tylko ona tego ranka postanowiła pogorszyć jego i tak już podły (przez tę straconą minutę snu) nastrój.  
— Wolf! — wrzasnął Zane, biegnąc ku stojącemu nieopodal chłopcu, który trzymał matkę za rękę. Chłopcy przytulili się do siebie i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, w jakim wieku mali chłopcy powinni przestać się przytulać. Pięć lat? Niech będzie pięć. Niech się zawczasu naprzytulają, a gdy przyjdą piąte urodziny - koniec, żadnego przytulania z chłopakami. Co najwyżej męskie uściski między ojcem i synem lub dziadkiem i wnukiem (chociaż akurat Lucjusz nie był wielkim amatorem uścisków).  
— Mama! To jest Zane! — pisnął podekscytowany Wolf do kobiety o soczyście żółtych warkoczach.  
— Twoja mama ma kolor włosów jak siuśki! — oznajmił Zane w ramach czarującego powitania. Draco musiał stłumić zarówno chichot, jak i jęk. Dzięki za piękną prezentację doskonałego wychowania, jakie ode mnie otrzymałeś, Zane. Mam u ciebie dług.  
— Zane, bardzo nieładnie tak mówić – szybko pouczył syna. — Przeproś panią.  
— Ale one są żółte jak siuśki! — obstawał przy swoim Zane. Draco dostrzegł uśmieszek na twarzy Tonks.  
— To nieważne, Z. Przeproś panią – powtórzył Draco, podpisując imię syna na liście obecności.  
— Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Zane. — Ma pani ładne włosy. Są żółte jak... musztarda.  
— Dziękuję, Zane – odparła Tonks, powstrzymując śmiech. Dzieciak zdecydowanie odziedziczył brak taktu po Blackach. Wszyscy mieli irytującą skłonność, by najpierw mówić, a potem myśleć.  
Tonks spojrzała na Dracona i wyciągnęła rękę.  
— Witaj, Draco. Kopę lat.  
— Witaj, Nimfadoro – odparł uprzejmie Draco, uścisnąwszy jej dłoń. — Chciałbym cię przeprosić za ten okropny komentarz Zane'a. Zazwyczaj nie mówi takich rzeczy, bo wie, że prawdopodobnym następstwem będą klapsy.  
Zane z przerażeniem złapał się za siedzenie swoich spodni.   
— Tata, ale przeprosiłem!  
— Nic się nie stało – odparła Tonks radośnie. — Trzeba zawsze być szczerym, prawda, chłopcy?  
Oba łobuziaki pokiwały głowami i skierowały się w stronę sali lekcyjnej, z której właśnie wyszła Hermiona. Spojrzała na stojących obok siebie kuzynów i uśmiechnęła się do Tonks.   
— Cieszę się, że między wami wszystko w porządku, bo wygląda na to, że od teraz chłopcy będą nierozłączni.  
— Ślicznie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Hermiono – powiedziała Tonks z uznaniem. Chodziło jej zapewne o jasnoróżowe szaty, które miała na sobie Hermiona - całkowite przeciwieństwo szarości, czerni i granatów które nosiła na co dzień. Włosy zebrała w nieco nieporządnego koka, eksponującego smukłą szyję i delikatne, kobiece rysy.  
— Dzięki, Tonks – odparła Hermiona, a na jej policzki wypłynął lekki rumieniec. — Donny postanowiła wziąć się za mnie i każe mi się ubierać w jasne kolory. Twierdzi, że wyglądałam wcześniej jak upiór.  
Tonks roześmiała się na ten komentarz.   
— Wyglądasz naprawdę super, kochana. No ale ja muszę lecieć. Jak się znowu spóźnię, Kingsley będzie mi truł dupę. Na razie wam.  
Opuściła budynek szkoły, pozostawiając Dracona i Hermionę w bardzo niezręcznej ciszy i skrępowaniu.  
Dlaczego, do cholery, nie wyszedłem zaraz po podrzuceniu Zane'a? Co za debil! Nigdy w życiu nie spędzę już więcej niż minuty w towarzystwie tej wiedźmy. Dobra, powiedz coś szybko i spadaj stąd.  
— Zgadzam się, wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie.  
Szlag! Co do kurwy nędzy jest ze mną nie tak? Po cholerę ja to powiedziałem?! Nigdy więcej Super Słodkich Jaśków na śniadanie. Wywal całe pudełko, jak tylko dotrzesz do domu.  
— Ee, dziękuję – odparła powoli.  
— Będę po Zane'a o piątej.  
— Okej, będzie tutaj – zażartowała. I natychmiast poczuła chęć, by ugryźć się w tyłek. Będzie tutaj? Jesteś poważna, kobieto? Oczywiście że tu będzie. Gdzie niby czteroletnie dziecko miałoby się wybrać?! Przestań udawać dowcipną i rób, co do ciebie należy.  
Draco pokiwał głową i pośpiesznie opuścił szkołe, nerwowo targając włosy. Co za fantastyczny początek oby równie fantastycznego dnia. Gdyby tylko przespał tę dodatkową minutę...

W pracy nie wydarzyło się nic doniosłego: ot, upierdliwi pracownicy, dwie cudem zażegnane katastrofy, mnóstwo dręczącej frustracji wypełniającą każdą komórkę ciała. Dzień jak co dzień w życiu Magitekta.  
Pierwszy powiew powietrza na twarzy po przekroczeniu progu biurowca był niczym kluczyk zamykający szkatułkę, w której kłębił się jego stres. Ruszył spacerowym krokiem po chodniku, pozwalając, by irytacja i nerwowość związana z pracą powoli opuściła jego umysł. Zanim się zorientował, stał już pod drzwiami szkoły, zrelaksowany i naładowany energią na kolejne wyzwania, które miało postawić przed nim życie - czy miała to być niepowstrzymana gadatliwość Zane'a, czy też zawzięta nienawiść jego wychowawczyni.  
— Witam, panie Malfoy – rzekła Donny zza biurka, na którym opierała nogi. Czytała książkę, tym razem, o dziwo, nie o Olivierze Woodzie.  
— Ee, cześć – odparł niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na to jowialne powitanie.  
— Jak minął panu dzień? — spytała tonem pogawędki, nie wychylając nosa znad książki.  
— Dzień jak co dzień – odparł, kierując się w stronę listy obecności. — A pani?  
— Najpierw zwymiotował na mnie uczeń, a potem stłukłam sobie palec o próg. Ale i tak Hermiona miała więcej zabawy.  
Draco uprzejmie pokiwał głową, czując, że próbowała go sprowokować do spytania, co takiego zabawnego przydarzyło się Hermionie. Ale nie miał zamiaru poddawać się sugestii, gdyż szczerze go to nie obchodziło.  
— Wiedział pan, że niezawodnym sposobem rozkochania w sobie faceta jest skupienie na nim stu procent swojej uwagi i nieustanne upewnianie go, że poświęca mu się te sto procent? — spytała, spoglądając znad książki.  
— Zapamiętam to na wypadek, gdybym kiedyś chciał rozkochać w sobie faceta – odparł z pełną powagą Draco. — Gdybym tylko wcześniej o tym wiedział...  
Donny roześmiała się wesoło.   
— Czytam książkę o najlepszych sposobach na pozyskanie uczucia mężczyzny. Potrzebuję wszelkich możliwych informacji, jeżeli mam kiedyś poderwać Woodiego.  
— Woodiego?  
— Oliviera Wooda. To taka ksywka, którą mu nadałam. Tak będę do niego mówić, jak się pobierzemy – wyjaśniła, jakby to była najbardziej zrozumiała rzecz na świecie.  
— A czy on wie o tym, że się pobieracie?  
— Oczywiście, że nie – machnęła ręką. — Ale jak tylko mnie spotka, to się dowie. To będzie miłość od pierwszego wrażenia, chyba, że ma wrodzoną awersję do nudnych nauczycielek nieco przy kości.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.   
— Ależ pani nie jest ani nudna, ani przy kości.  
— Tak pan myśli? — Donny spojrzała w dół. Musiała albo żartować, albo mieć bardzo niską samoocenę, bo w rzeczywistości była obdarzona zgrabną figurką małej wróżki.  
— Tak właśnie myślę – odparł uprzejmie. — Ale niech mi pani powie, kiedy dzieci będą wychodzić? Już prawie dziesięć po piątej.  
Donny spojrzała na zegar na ścianie za swoją głową. — Myślałam, że już wszystkie maluszki wyszły, widziałam jak wychodził Wolf, a potem Angie i Carter... ale skoro pan tu jest po Zane'a...  
Nagły dreszcz niepokoju przeszył Dracona na wskroś. Przecież przyszedł równo o piątej, gdzie w takim razie był Zane?  
— O, już idą – rzekła Donny, gdy Hermiona i Zane wyszli z sali. Zane rzucił się w ojcu w ramiona i uścisnął go mocno, o dziwo, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Zazwyczaj paplał bez ustanku.  
— Czy wszystko w porządku? — spytał Hermionę, głaszcząc syna po plecach. Hermiona odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i splotła dłonie.  
— Mieliśmy dzisiaj mały wypadek.  
Ukłucie niepokoju przerodziło się w zapierające dech w piersi przerażenie.   
— Co się stało? — zdołał wydusić Draco. — Czy Zane'owi stała się krzywda?  
Hermiona przecząco potrząsnęła głową.   
— Zane przez przypadek użył magii.  
— Czy ktoś został zraniony?  
— Nie, ale Zane bardzo się przestraszył. Myślę, że to był dla niego pierwszy raz.  
— Zdarzało mu się używać magii już wcześniej – westchnął Draco. — Rozzłościł się i sprawił, że drzwi pokoju się zatrzasnęły. Bardzo go to przestraszyło.  
— Tym razem chyba nie był zły, ale tak czy siak sprawił, że biurko się roztrzaskało – odparła Hermiona, a w jej oczach czaił się cień niepokoju.  
— Zane? Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Draco cicho. Zane pokręcił głową i schował twarz w ramieniu ojca.  
— Och, kochanie, przecież nic się nie stało. Mówiłam ci, że biurko już jest naprawione! — Hermiona podeszła bliżej chłopca skulonego w objęciach ojca. — Nikomu nie przytrafiła się krzywda i nic złego nie zrobiłeś.  
— Popsułem biurko, tata – cichutko pisnął Zane.  
— Zane, nic się nie stało – powtórzyła Hermiona, głaszcząc go po plecach i odgarniając kosmyki z czoła. — Naprawiłam je i wszystko jest już w porządku. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.  
Podniósł głowę i przeniósł wzrok z ojca na Hermionę.   
— Nie jesteście źli?  
— Nie, Zane – Draco potrząsnął głową. — Nie możemy być źli o coś, nad czym nie masz kontroli.  
— Ja tylko myślałem, co by było, jakby biurko pękło, i to się stało! Ja wcale nie chciałem, żeby pękło, ale to zrobiło i Angie zaczęła płakać!  
— Taak, Angie to mała beksa – mruknęła Donny zza biurka. — Płacze tak często, jakby to był dla niej drugi język...  
— Donny! — ofuknęła ją Hermiona. — Nie przy uczniu!  
Donny wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do czytanie książki.  
Draco podszedł do wieszaków na ścianie, biorąc do ręki plecak i sweter syna.   
— Zane, podziękuj pani Hermionie za naprawienie biurka! — upomniał syna.  
— Dziękuję! — powiedział Zane, opierając głowę na ramieniu ojca i wkładając kciuka do buzi.  
— Panie Malfoy, czy mogłabym z panem zamienić słowo? — spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do biurka, za którym siedziała Donny, i wyjmując z niego pęk kluczy. Draco westchnął i kiwnął głową.  
— Donny zostanie z Zane'em – rzekła Hermiona. — Chciałabym tylko o czymś z panem porozmawiać.  
Poprowadziła go do swojego biura i gestem wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciw biurka. Draco usiadł na nim i czekał, aż zacznie mówić. Chciał się już stąd wydostać. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się jej unikać, zawsze musiał się pojawić jakiś powód, dla którego musiał znosić jej towarzystwo. Irytowało go to wprost niewypowiedzianie.  
— Przejdę od razu do rzeczy – zaczęła Hermiona. — Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to, co się przydarzyło Zane'owi jest zupełnie normalne. Wszystkie dzieci obdarzone zdolnościami magicznymi zaczynają je okazywać mniej więcej w tym wieku. Musi się nauczyć z nich korzystać i przede wszystkim, kontrolować je.  
— Wiem – odparł Draco krótko, czując się już znużony tą przemową.  
— Jest doprawdy niezwykłym chłopcem. Ze swojej grupy wiekowej tutaj w szkole, to on pierwszy użył magii. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że dogłębnie studiowałam dziecięcą magię, i nie musisz się martwić o to, czy nauczy się kontrolować swoje zdolności. Osobiście dopilnuję, by tak się stało.  
— Dobrze, dziękuję ci – odparł, wstając z krzesła.  
— Jeszcze jedno – rzekła szybko. — Jeśli chcesz oduczyć Zane'a ssania kciuka, możesz spróbować rozcieńczonego jalapeno.  
Ręka Dracona była już na klamce, ale odwrócił się powoli, by spojrzeć na obłąkaną wiedźmę.   
— Co takiego?  
— Pokrój jedną papryczkę i wrzuć do kubka z wodą i znajdź jakiś sposób, żeby Zane zanurzył w nim kciuka. W końcu przestanie go ssać, gdy przekona się, że to nieprzyjemne.  
— To brzmi okrutnie – odparł. — Nigdy celowo nie sprawiłbym bólu mojemu synu. W końcu z tego wyrośnie. Dzięki za radę, ale nie skorzystam.  
— Nie wyrośnie z tego – rzekła z nutą irytacji w głosie. — Nie bądź taki uparty. Musisz go tego oduczyć, albo nawyk się pogłębi.  
— Nie zrobiłbym tego swojemu dziecku.  
— Nic mu się nie stanie. To woda z rozcieńczonym jalapeno, a nie dzikie habanero z wybrzeży cholernego Jukatanu. Wystarczy, żeby ssanie kciuka stało się nieprzyjemne.  
— Zwariowałaś.  
— A ty jesteś upartym idiotą.  
— Czy to wszystko? Chyba, że masz jeszcze jakieś perły mądrości w zanadrzu? Może powinien dać mu twarz następnym razem, gdy powie brzydkie słowo, albo kopnąć go w klejnoty, gdy zmoczy łóżko?  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z rozdrażnieniem.   
— Doskonale, rób jak uważasz. Chciałam tylko pomóc. Jak widać, moje wysiłki nic nie pomogą przy tak beznadziejnym rodzicu.  
Oczy Dracona zlodowaciały i Hermiona wręcz poczuła, jak temperatura opadła o kilka stopni. Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów i tego, że nie mogą wrócić do jej głupiej, rozgadanej paszczy.  
— Przepraszam, to było strasznie niegrzeczne z mojej strony...  
— Witam, nazywam się Hermiona Granger i rzucam sobie chamskimi uwagami, potem za nie przepraszając, jakby to wszystko naprawiało – głos Dracona ział wściekłością. — Pierdol się, o, przepraszam, to było takie niegrzeczne. Jesteś podłą szmatą, ups, przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego mówić. Nienawidzę cię i chciałbym, żebyś nie uczyła mojego syna, bym mógł mu powiedzieć, jaką paskudną jesteś osobą, ale nie, za to też przepraszam. Wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.  
Hermiona zacisnęła pięści.   
— Nie zachowuj się jak jakiś wzór cnót wszelakich, Malfoy. Tak się składa, że przypominam sobie niezliczone sytuacje, w których rzucałeś niewybrednymi epitetami i ohydnymi obelgami na prawo i lewo. Obrażałeś mnie i moich przyjaciół na wprost obrzydliwe sposoby, groziłeś naszym bliskim i doprowadziłeś do tego, że nienawidziliśmy cię z całego serca.  
Draco zacisnął zęby, a jego oczy zwęziły się.  
— Byłeś pierwszą osobą, którą znienawidziłam – kontynuowała, a z każdego jej słowa ziały jad i złośliwość. — To ty mi uświadomiłeś, jakie to jest uczucie kogoś nienawidzić, pogardzać nim całą sobą! Tak bardzo cię nienawidziłam i nadal cię nienawidzę. Więc przestań udawać, że jestem jakimś potworem, który jedyne czego pragnie, to ranić twoje uczucia. Zachowuj się jak mężczyzna, który potrafi przyjąć obelgi takie same, jak te, którymi sam w czasach szkolnych rzucał bez opamiętania.  
— Cieszę się, że w czymś się zgadzamy – warknął Draco.  
— W czym?  
— Ja nienawidzę ciebie, a ty nienawidzisz mnie. Układ stworzony w ognistych czeluściach piekieł – rzucił i wyszedł z biura, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się od pełnego wściekłości wrzasku i zamiast tego, zaczęła się przechadzać po biurze, oddychając powoli, by jakoś opanować swój gniew.  
Nie dam rady się tak z nim użerać codziennie... Chyba oszaleję...  
— Hermiono? — zza drzwi dobiegł głos Donny. Usłyszawszy pozwolenie Hermiony, powoli weszła do środka. Zajęła krzesło obok biurka i przyglądała się koleżance, wciąż niespokojnie przechadzającej się po pokoju.  
— Pan Malfoy wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego, gdy wychodził – zauważyła.  
— Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę.  
— Czy przez „małą sprzeczkę” rozumiesz potworną awanturę, której każde słowo słychać było w holu?  
Hermiona pobladła.   
— O, mój Boże. Czy Zane to słyszał?  
— Nie martw się, potraktowałam go zaklęciem głuchoty, gdy tylko weszliście do biura. To trochę przykre, że wiedziałam, że będziecie się kłócić.  
Hermiona zatopiła się w krześle za biurkiem i oparła głowę o blat.   
— To wprost nieprawdopodobne, jak ja nienawidzę tego człowieka.  
— Pamiętaj, kochanie, nie pozwól, by stosunki z rodzicami uczniów wpływały na twoje życie. Zapomnij o nim. Nie warto się tym przejmować.  
— Nic na to nie poradzę, nie mogę się po prostu wyzbyć emocji i puszczać jego słowa mimo uszu. Nie lubię kłótni, Don. Nie jest to miłe doświadczenie. Nienawidzę tego, że ojcem Zane'a jest taki okropny człowiek.  
— Chyba Zane się z tobą nie zgadza.  
Hermiona jęknęła i potarła skronie.   
— Tak, wiem. Głupi dupek jak widać sprawuje się doskonale w roli ojca. Nie mam pojęcia, jak przestawia się z trybu SuperTaty na tryb Zmutowanego Potwora z krainy Zasrańców.  
Donny roześmiała się.   
— Zmutowany Potwór z krainy Zasrańców... urocze.  
Hermiona mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.   
— Masz rację. Nie jest wart moich nerwów. Chodźmy na jakiś obiad, a potem możemy skoczyć do Rona. Mówił, że reszta drużyny wpada do niego po treningu na piwo.  
— Ooooch, seksowni gracze w quidditcha po całym dniu treningu, wchodzę w to – rozmarzyła się Donny. — Co prawda, żaden z Armat nie może się równać z Olivierem, ale mały flircik to coś, czego nam teraz trzeba.  
— Cholera, teraz żałuję, że ci powiedziałam. Chciałam się tylko zobaczyć z Harrym i Ronem. Będziesz mnie zmuszała do flirtowania z całym zespołem, nieprawdaż?  
— No jasne. Potrzeba ci mężczyzny, kochanie. Mężczyzny, do którego możesz wrócić wieczorem i ujeżdżać go bez opamiętania, dopóki wszelkie problemy nie odpłyną w dal.  
Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.   
— Prawdziwa z ciebie poetka, Don.  
Donny uśmiechnęła się skromnie.   
— Tak jest. Ale teraz się szykujmy do wyjścia. Jesteśmy samotne, głodne, i gotowe, by zedrzeć z kogoś spodnie.  
— Donny!  
— Żartowałam! — zaśpiewała Donny. — A teraz ruszaj tyłeczek z krzesła i spadamy. Ci seksowni sportowcy nie będą flirtować sami ze sobą... chyba, że akurat ich to kręci, a przypominam sobie, że czytałam ostatnio w „Tęczowym Quidditchu”, że szukający Armat ma na oku Rodneya Blue, nowego ścigającego.  
— Dlaczego czytałaś „Tęczowego Quidditcha”?  
— Muszę się upewnić, że nikt nie szkaluje reputacji ani nie rozsiewa żadnych bzdurnych plotek o orientacji seksualnej Woodiego – wyjaśniła Donny.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową ze zdumieniem i opuściła biuro za Donny, po sprawdzeniu kilku drobiazgów i zamknięciu drzwi na klucz. Wieczór z całą pewnością nie zapowiadał się na nudny.  
* * *  
— Jesteś na mnie zły, tatuś? — spytał Zane ojca, którego trzymał za rękę, gdy szli do domu. Draco był tak zatopiony we własnych myślach, wypełnionych nienawiścią do Granger, że ledwo usłyszał pytanie syna.  
— Co? Nie, Zane... nie jestem na ciebie zły.  
— To czemu jesteś zły?  
— Nie jestem zły – skłamał. — Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.  
— Och. To może chcesz się zdrzemnąć?  
Draco uśmiechnął się.   
— Marzę o drzemce... ale musimy najpierw iść do twoich dziadków na obiad.  
— Hurra! — pisnął Zane. — Będę mógł im powiedzieć wszystko o szkole i o pani Hermonii i o Wolfie i o tym jak się zawsze super bawię!  
— Na pewno się ucieszą, że się super bawisz.  
— Mogą jutro ze mną iść do szkoły? — spytał Zane po kilku minutach.  
— Jutro nie idziesz do szkoły, Z. Jest sobota – wyjaśnił Draco, dziękując mugolskim, starożytnym i w ogóle wszelakim bóstwom za to, że nie będzie miał całe dwa dni spokoju od Granger. Czyste błogosławieństwo.  
* * *  
Narcyza zatopiła wnuka w objęciach, gdy tylko przekroczył próg posiadłości.   
— Zane, mój kochany chłopcze – gruchała, całując go i podszczypując w policzki.  
— Babcia, poszedłem do szkoły i moja pani jest taka ładna i fajna i powiedziała że jestem mądry i mam nowego przyjaciela który nazywa się Wolfgang ale wszyscy mówią do niego Wolf, jak zwierzątko, Babcia, i bawię się cały czas w piaskownicy i klockami i Wolf i ja zrobiliśmy wielką, ogromną wieżę z klocków i ona się przewróciła i się śmialiśmy tak bardzo, że rozbolał mnie brzuszek! Narysowałem obrazek na którym jest tata i mu pokazałem i powiesił go na ścianie w swoim pokoju i narysuję też ciebie i Dziadzia jak będziemy mieli plastykę i ty też go powiesisz w swoim pokoju? — Zane powiedział to niemal na jednym wdechu, a mówił tak szybko, że Lucjusz i Draco zrozumieli tylko kilka wyrazów. Narcyza, przeciwnie, usłyszała każde słowo.  
— Oczywiście, powieszę na ścianie cokolwiek tylko narysujesz. Cieszę się bardzo, że masz taką miłą nauczycielkę i nowego przyjaciela! Ma tak niezwykłe imię, że bardzo chciałabym go poznać!  
— Tata mówi, że Wolf to mój kuzyn! — dodał Zane.  
Narcyza podniosła wnuka z ziemi, i wraz z resztą swojej rodziny podążyli w stronę jadalni.  
— Tak mu powiedziałeś? — spytała syna.  
— Wolf jest wnukiem ciotki Andromedy – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, obserwując zdumienie na twarzy matki.  
— Żartujesz, mój drogi.  
— Absolutnie nie. Nimfadora wyszła za Remusa Lupina – pamiętasz go, ten wilkołak, który uczył nas Obrony przed Czarną Magią na trzecim roku – i urodził im się mały Wolf Lupin.  
— Wolf Lupin – Narcyza przewróciła oczami. — Nimfadora zawsze miała takie dziwne poczucie humoru.  
Draco zwrócił się do ojca.   
— Całkiem nieźle przyjmujesz wiadomość, że twój wnuk przyjaźni się z synem wilkołaka.  
— Czemu miałbym się tym przejmować? — spytał Lucjusz z uśmiechem.  
Hmm, pomyślmy... może dlatego, że byłeś najbardziej dumnym i uprzedzonym człowiekiem świata, i że nauczyłeś mnie, bym nienawidził wszystkich, którzy się ode mnie różnią?  
— Zmieniłeś się, ojcze.  
— Zrozumiałem moje błędy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie popełnisz takich samych z Zane'em, jak ja z tobą. Chłopak jest zbyt mądry, by skończyć tak samo, jak my – rzekł Lucjusz stanowczo.  
Draco pokiwał głową, doskonale rozumiejąc, co jego ojciec ma na myśli. Ludzie naprawdę mogli się zmienić. Jego rodzice z ograniczonych ekstremistów, stali się wyniosłymi arystokratami, których nie obchodziły takie drobnostki, jak pochodzenie czy czystość krwi. Pogardzanie ludźmi na podstawie ich charakterów było dużo bardziej dojrzałe.  
— Pani Hermonia powiedziała ostatnio, że mogę wybrać bajkę, którą nam przeczyta – opowiadał Zane dziadkom, gdy w końcu zajęli miejsca przy stole.  
— Hermonia? Cóż za dziwne imię – zadumała się Narcyza.  
— Tak naprawdę nazywa się Hermiona – poprawił Draco.  
— Dlaczego to imię brzmi znajomo? — spytał Lucjusz, popijając łyk cabernet sauvignon.  
— Hermiona Granger, jedna trzecia wesołego trójkąta, na resztę którego składa się najmłodszy Weasley i słynny Harry Potter – odparł Draco jadowicie.  
— Ta mugolaczka, która chodziła z tobą do szkoły? — Narcyza uniosła brew. — Ona uczy twojego syna?  
— Ależ oczywiście. Znasz moje szczęście. Jedyna osoba, którą g-a-r-d-z-ę, jest odpowiedzialna za edukację mojego syna i zmusza mnie do interakcji z nią niemal codziennie. Jestem największym c-h-o-l-e-r-n-y-m pechowcem tego świata.  
Zane nie nadążał za rozmową, bo używali strasznie trudnych słów. I o co chodzi z tym używaniem liter zamiast słów?  
— Umiem p-q-r-l-t-z – rzekł w końcu. — Bawimy się w literowanie? Umiem przeliterować moje imię! Z-a-n-e. Zane.  
— Bardzo ładnie, skarbie – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Rzuciła Draconowi gniewne spojrzenie. — Uważaj na to, co mówisz, mój drogi. Chłopiec szybko się zorientuje, że się do siebie wrogo odnosicie, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny. I przestań z tym literowaniem, bo bardzo szybko się uczy.  
Draco kiwnął głową, zbyt zmęczony, by się sprzeczać. Reszta wieczoru upłynęła mu na słuchaniu wieści z kółka znajomych, z którymi jego rodzicie utrzymywali stosunki, i rozważań Zane'a na najbardziej przypadkowe tematy – włączając w to ich rozmowę o tym, czy Babcia i Dziadzia są słodziakami. Obiady w Malfoy Manor nie bywały nudne...

Minął tydzień i Draco zauważył, że bezwiednie wpadł w rutynę. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak:  
— Obudzić Zane'a (o ile mały skubaniec sam go nie obudzi)  
— Odbębnić poranne ablucje i dopilnować, by Zane też się oporządził  
— Śniadanie (ŻADNYCH SŁODKICH SUPER JAŚKÓW)  
— Odprowadzić Zane'a do szkoły  
— Przywitać się z Denny... nie, do licha, nazywa się Donny. Boże, czemu tak ciężko to zapamiętać?  
— Zignorować rozczochraną jaszczurzycę, co najwyżej powiedzieć „dzień dobry”, jeśli Zane jest przy tym obecny  
— Iść do pracy  
— Nawrzeszczeć na pracowników za ich niekompetencję  
— Odwalić trochę roboty  
— Odliczać minuty dzielące od przerwy na lunch  
— Jeszcze trochę powrzeszczeć na pracowników  
— Zjeść lunch  
— Z powrotem do roboty  
— Powrzeszczeć na pracowników  
— Odliczać minuty do piątej  
— Opuścić pracę  
— Pójść po Zane'a do szkoły  
— Przywitać się z Danny. A niech to szlag. Donny. Donny z „O” w środku. Ludzie powinni nosić identyfikatory  
— Zignorować wszechwiedzącą potworzycę z bagien, co najwyżej pożegnać się uprzejmie, jeśli Zane jest w zasięgu słuchu  
— Opuścić szkołę i odtańczyć wewnętrzną salsę ze szczęścia, że dzień zmierza już ku końcowi. Słowo-klucz: wewnętrzną  
— Przygotować Zane'owi coś jadalnego na obiad. (Uwaga na przyszłość: nie korzystać z przepisów zamieszczonych w tygodniku „Quidditch”. Zazwyczaj powodują biegunkę)  
— Pobawić się z Zane'em w coś, co nie wymaga mówienia wysokim tonem ani transmutowania żołnierzyków w lalki  
— Wykąpać Zane'a  
— Przebrać się w coś suchego, ponieważ najwyraźniej w języku czterolatka „siedź spokojnie” oznacza „chlap ile wlezie”  
— Przeczytać Zane'owi bajkę na dobranoc  
— Wysłuchać, jak Zane wyjaśnia, o ile lepsza byłaby bajka, gdyby dinozaury i/lub smoki odgryzały głowy jej bohaterom  
— Dopilnować, by Zane zasnął  
— Zwalić się bez sił na łóżko i zapaść w kamienny sen  
— Następnego dnia powtórzyć błędne koło od nowa

Według tego uroczego schematu minął kolejny tydzień. Draco i Zane mieli się doskonale. W Draconie zaczęła kiełkować nadzieja, że jego syn zaczyna zapominać o Pansy, co na pewno wychodziło mu na dobre. Ostatnie, czego dzieciak potrzebował, to wspomnienie tej kretynki z gównem zamiast mózgu.  
W szkole Zane'owi podobało się coraz bardziej. Uczył się kontrolować swoje magiczne zdolności, nabywał podstaw edukacji i doskonale bawił się z Wolfem.  
Irytujące jednak było to, że przywiązał się niebezpiecznie do szlamowatej Godzilli, która go uczyła. „Pani Her-mio-na to, pani Hermonia tamto, a pani Her-mio-na powiedziała siamto, a pani Hermonia powiedziała owamto...”  
Ten stan rzeczy trwał do chwili, w której Draco dostał sowę od Blaise'a Zabiniego, swojego szkolnego przyjaciela i ojca chrzestnego Zane'a. List, który przyniosła, wywrócił ich życie do góry nogami.  
Blaise pracował w ministerstwie w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów jako Adwokat Sprawiedliwości, odpowiednik prawnika w czarodziejskim świecie. Zajmował się głównie sprawami związanymi z prawną stroną prowadzenia przedsiębiorstw, jednak dla Dracona czynił wyjątek.  
Zwłaszcza, gdy dotarły do niego tak straszne wieści...  
List Blaise'a był krótki i zwięzły - lecz przyprawił Dracona o prawdziwy szok.

Draco,  
Mój przełożony właśnie mnie poinformował, że wniesiono nową sprawę. Wygląda na to, że Pansy Parkinson żąda praw rodzicielskich do swojego syna, Zane'a Malfoya, i wynajęła w tym celu doświadczonego Adwokata Sprawiedliwości.  
Musimy porozmawiać. Możesz stracić syna i jest to absolutnie konieczne, byśmy omówili sprawę tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Odeślij odpowiedź tą samą sową.

Blaise


	5. Rozdział 5: Zrobić to, co właściwe

Rozdział 5: Zrobić to, co właściwe   
W Norze Hermiona zawsze czuła się mile widziana. Wakacje i święta tam spędzone, niezliczone wesołe chwile wraz z rodziną Weasleyów i rozmaitymi gośćmi, którzy często odwiedzali dom - Hermiona kochała tę atmosferę i czuła, jak wypełnia ją radość, gdy stała w progu, gotowa zapukać i wkroczyć do gościnnego wnętrza.  
Minęły trzy ciężkie, wypełnione pracą tygodnie, w ciągu których musiała się zmuszać do względnej uprzejmości wobec Dupka Malfoya. Bogu Dzięki, że mogli się ograniczyć jedynie do powitań i pożegnań.  
— Więc mówisz, że najstarszy brat mieszkał z Woodim w dormitorium? — głos Donny, stojącej u jej boku, wyrwał Hermionę z zadumy.  
— Trzeci pod względem starszeństwa, Percy, mieszkał z Olivierem w jednej sypialni przez sześć lat, dopóki nie został Prefektem Naczelnym — objaśniła Hermiona  
— Prawdopodobnie to najbliżej, jak kiedykolwiek znajdę się Woodiego – westchnęła Donny. — Mam nadzieję, że ten Porky się zjawi.  
— Percy – poprawiła ją Hermiona z chichotem.  
— Porky bardziej mi się podoba. Percy to takie sztywniackie imię.  
— Uwierz mi, pod tym względem Percy pasuje doskonale.  
Dziewczęta uśmiechnęły się do siebie, i zapukawszy trzy razy czekały, aż im ktoś otworzy.  
Tym kimś okazał się Charlie, który sprawiał wrażenie dopiero co obudzonego - jego oczy były półotwarte, a włosy potargane. Uśmiechnął się, kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
— Hermiono! Psia krew, kawał czasu minął, od kiedy się widzieliśmy. Kogo nam przyprowadziłaś?  
— Charlie, to jest Donny. Donny, Charlie, najstarszy brat Rona – przedstawiła ich Hermiona.  
— Co to za imię, Donny? — spytał Charlie obcesowo.  
— To imię, jakie nadaje się wiedźmom znającym zaklęcia zdolne zmniejszyć męskie genitalia do rozmiarów pyłka – odparowała Donny bez mrugnięcia okiem. — Bardzo miło cię poznać.  
— Podoba mi się. Ostra jest – uśmiechnął się do Hermiony Charlie.  
— Tak, ale... gdzie są wszyscy? Molly mówiła coś o obiedzie – spytała Hermiona, idąc w stronę kuchni, a barczysty rudzielec i mała, złośliwa wróżka podążali za nią.  
— Są na podwórku. Ktoś wspominał coś o pikniku, ale potem tak jakby straciłem przytomność...  
— Dlaczego? Jesteś chory? — zmartwiła się Hermiona. Charlie potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.  
— Wczoraj był wieczór kawalerski George'a i wypiliśmy tyle, że wystarczyłoby na zdezynfekowanie naszych wnętrzności na następne sto lat.  
— Widzę, że jak zwykle zachowujecie klasę, chłopcy – powiedziała Hermiona kręcąc głową.  
— Ale było bardzo fajnie. Bill dopiero co się wyrzygał na rabatkę mamy. Próbowaliśmy jej wmówić, że to ten nowy nawóz, ale chyba nam nie uwierzyła. Harry i Ron nie wypili za to tak dużo i w swej trzeźwości mogli się cieszyć damskim towarzystwem.  
— Gatunek męski jest doprawdy obrzydliwy – stwierdziła Donny. — Albo uchlewacie się tak, że następnego dnia nie możecie się ruszyć, albo spędzacie noc gapiąc się na cycki i tyłek jakiejś laski w skórzanych stringach i tych takich nasutnikach z frędzelkami...  
— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by zobaczyć ciebie w... — zaczął Charlie, lecz Hermiona trzepnęła go w czubek głowy. Donny przewróciła oczami, założyła ręce na piersi i przechyliła głowę na bok, by odsunąć kruczoczarne włosy z oczu.  
— Ciągle jesteś pijany, lepiej wracaj do łóżka.  
Charlie zamrugał i szybko pobiegł w stronę łazienki na końcu korytarza, skąd dobiegły zaraz odgłosy opróżniania żołądka z zawartości.  
— Robi doskonałe pierwsze wrażenie – zażartowała Donny, uśmiechając się na widok rodzinnego portretu Weasleyów wiszącego na ścianie. — Co za gromada rudzielców...  
— Hermiono!!! — od drzwi dobiegł głos Ginny Weasley. Mały kłębek piegów i bujnych, rudych włosów popędził w stronę Hermiony, niemal zwalając ją z nóg. — O Boże, jak się masz? — zdołała powiedzieć Ginny, ściskając Hermionę z całych sił. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do swojej starej przyjaciółki.  
— Świetnie, u mnie wszystko po staremu. To ty masz co opowiadać, w końcu nieustannie okrążasz kulę ziemską. Pozwól, Ginny, to jest Donny, pracuje ze mną w szkole.  
Dziewczyny uścisnęły sobie ręce i Ginny wskazała im gestem jedną z kanap.  
— Jak długo zostaniesz w Anglii? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Tylko dwa dni. W poniedziałek jest kolejny mecz, więc w niedzielę wracam do Nikozji, a w środę rano lecimy do Kopenhagi – objaśniła Ginny.  
— Grasz w quidditcha? — spytała Donny znad sportowego magazynu, który znalazła na stoliku, zapewne zostawionego przez któregoś z braci Weasleyów.  
— Nie – Ginny potrząsnęła głową z uśmiechem. — Jestem agentem i menadżerem Harpii. Gdzie one, tam ja, więc nigdy nie zostaję w jednym miejscu zbyt długo.  
— Brzmi nieźle – odparła Donny, wracając do artykułu traktującego o śniadaniu zespołu Puddlemere United. — Woodie je tosta z masłem bez soli – westchnęła Donny. — Nie przepadam za niesolonym masłem, ale dla niego mogłabym... dobry Boże, patrzcie na tę klatę! Wzięłabym to masło i rozsmarowała od góry do...  
— Ginny, jak tam ci się układa z Guillermo? — szybko wtrąciła Hermiona.  
— Z kim? — spytała Ginny ze zdziwieniem. — Och! Masz na myśli Gustavo?  
— Tak, Gustavo.  
— Rozstaliśmy się, zanim wyjechałam z Bogoty – Ginny machnęła ręką. — Bariera językowa szybko stała się trudna do zniesienia.  
— Musi być ci ciężko wytrwać w związku, skoro tak dużo podróżujesz – zauważyła Donny.  
— Daje radę – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. — Zagraniczni faceci są bardzo fajni.  
— Na pewno – zachichotała Ginny. — Chociaż, ci nasi brytyjscy chłopcy są dla mnie nie do przebicia. Nikt nie może się równać ze Szkotami, Walijczykami i Anglikami.  
— Ale ty nie wyglądasz na Brytyjkę – rzekła Ginny powoli. — Twój akcent... Południowa Afryka?  
— Bingo! Celny traf – uśmiechnęła się Donny szeroko. — Lecz dopóki tutaj mieszkam, będę się uważać za Brytyjkę.  
— Och, nic dziwnego – roześmiała się Ginny. — Niedawno byłam w Pretorii, było cudownie. Piękne miasto, wspaniałe jedzenie i pełno przystojniaków.  
— Cieszę się, że się tak dobrze bawiłaś w Afryce - od progu salonu dobiegł głos Harry'ego.  
— O—oł – wyszeptała Hermiona do Donny.  
— Och, wprost doskonale, Harry. Dzięki, że pytasz – odparła Ginny z kocim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Jak tam wieczór kawalerski?  
— Wprost doskonale – odparł Harry, w jego zielonych oczach czaiła się złość. Donny i Hermiona spoglądały na przemian na ich dwoje, jakby oglądały mecz tenisa.  
— A z nami się nie przywitasz? — spytała Donny.  
Harry przeniósł wzrok na nią i na Hermionę. — Wybacz, miałem was przyprowadzić na podwórko, wszyscy na was czekają. — Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił salon, zostawiając trzy dziewczyny w niezręcznej ciszy. Donny i Hermiona wymieniły nerwowe spojrzenia, gdy Ginny opuściła pokój i wbiegła po schodach na górę.  
— Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że między nimi jest to potwornie oczywiste, dzikie, seksualne napięcie? — spytała Donny, gdy wraz z Hermioną szły przez trawnik.  
— W kilku słowach: Harry i Ginny umawiali się jak byli w Hogwarcie, i nawet po ukończeniu szkoły przez Harry'ego. Przychodzi koniec siódmej klasy Ginny i ta mu oświadcza, że została agentką Harpii i będzie poza domem przez większość roku. Zaczyna się wielka kłótnia i Harry każe jej wybierać między nim a Harpiami... a ona wybrała Harpie.  
— Cóż, to nie w porządku, kazać jej wybierać między nim a karierą. Strasznie seksistowskie – uznała Donny.  
— Nie byłoby też w porządku, gdyby Ginny nalegała na związek, podczas gdy nigdy nie byłoby jej w domu. Związki na odległość nie są łatwe, a Harry zdecydowanie nie znosi dobrze bycia opuszczonym.  
— Rozumiem. Ale nie da się nie zauważyć, że mają ochotę się dziko seksować bez opamiętania. Szkoda, że nie dadzą sobie spokoju z rozsądnym myśleniem i po prostu nie wskoczą do łóżka.  
— Dzięki za ten obraz – roześmiała się Hermiona. — Wcale a wcale mnie to nie obrzydza.  
— Jaki obraz? — spytał Ron, pojawiając się znienacka za nimi i obejmując obie dziewczyny za ramiona.  
— Obraz tego, jak... — zaczęła Donny, lecz Hermiona szybko położyła jej dłoń na ustach.  
— Obraz nocy kawalerskiej George'a. Musiała być szalona!  
Ron lekko się zarumienił i poklepał dziewczęta po policzkach.   
— O pewnych rzeczach nie powinno się mówić przy damach.  
— Całe szczęście, że nie jestem damą! — rzekła Donny.  
Ron zaśmiał się i przewrócił oczami.   
— Umieram z głodu, a mama ma uszykowany obiad już od dawna. — Zmiana tematu zawsze była dobrą taktyką w obecności Donatelli Miller.  
~*~  
Blaise Zabini przechadzał się przed kominkiem w swoim stylowym biurze, w którym urzędował od chwili awansu na Zastępcę Naczelnego Adwokata Sprawiedliwości. Nikt, a zwłaszcza Blaise, nie zwracał uwagi na ten przydługi tytuł. Czasami tylko lubił go używać, podrywając gdzieś w barze dziewczyny z obfitymi biustami i ze słowem „interesowna” wypisanym na twarzy.   
— Panie Zabini, przyszedł do pana Draco Malfoy — z progu dobiegł go głos jego zaniedbanej, niemodnie ubranej sekretarki w średnim wieku. — Czy mogę go wprowadzić?  
Blaise pokiwał głową z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę po dywanie.  
— Wuja Blaise! — w pokoju rozległ się cienki okrzyk Zane'a. Blaise odwrócił się w kierunku pędzącego doń czterolatka i schwycił go w objęcia.  
— Mały Mózgowcu — roześmiał się Blaise, tuląc do siebie syna chrzestnego i obserwując jego rodziciela wkraczającego do biura dumnym krokiem, z którego Blaise zawsze się naigrawał. — Pilnowałeś swojego taty, tak, jak mi obiecałeś?  
— Tak, wuja Blaise! — odparł Zane. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął opowiadać Blaise'owi o wszystkim - dosłownie o wszystkim - co miało miejsce, od kiedy opuścili z ojcem Francję.  
— A wczoraj bawiłem się z Wolfem na huśtawkach i spadłem i zdarłem kolano i wyglądało bardzo brzydko a pani Her—mio—na je naprawiła i wyczyściła i dała mi buziaka, żeby się polepszyło!  
— Ten chłopak wyrzuca z siebie tysiąc słów na minutę – mruknął Blaise do przyjaciela, który odpowiedział mu krótkim uśmiechem.   
— To super, Mały Mózgowcu – rzekł Blaise do rozentuzjazmowanego chłopca. — A teraz może byś poszedł do Margie jej poopowiadać o swojej szkole i o swoich przyjaciołach?  
Oczy Zane'a rozszerzyły się i spojrzał za drzwi, gdzie w swoim gabinecie urzędowała srogo wyglądająca sekretarka.   
— Boję się jej!  
Blaise przygryzł wargi, w zupełności zgadzając się z Zane'em.  
— Duzi chłopcy niczego się nie boją, Zane – przypomniał Draco. — Dobrze o tym wiesz!  
— Jestem dużym chłopcem! — oświadczył Zane.  
— Więc nie powinieneś bać się Margie.  
Zane zwiesił głowę.   
— No dobra. A da mi coś słodkiego?  
— Jak skończę rozmawiać z twoim tatą, dam ci duże pudełko fasolek Bertiego Botta – zaoferował łapówkę Blaise.  
Zane natychmiast opuścił pokój; obietnica paczki żelek sprawiała, że przerażająca Margie nie wydawała się taka straszna.  
Gdy tylko opuścił pokój, Blaise zasiadł za biurkiem, a Draco naprzeciwko niego. Dziedzic Malfoyów nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze.  
— Robi się coraz większy – zaczął Blaise.  
— Dzieci mają to do siebie – uśmiechnął się Draco. — To irytujący nawyk.  
Zaśmiali się krótko, wiedząc, że humor już wkrótce uleci z rozmowy.   
— Myślę, że powinniśmy przejść do rzeczy, Draco, więc od razu zacznę. — Poprzesuwał papiery na biurku i ułożył pióra od najniższego do najwyższego. — Tak jak już ci mówiłem, twoja była żona wniosła sprawę o pełne prawa rodzicielskie.  
— Zgodnie z warunkami rozwodu, ja je otrzymałem – przerwał mu Draco.  
— Tak, wiem o tym – kiwnął głową Blaise. — W końcu to ja pomagałem ci sporządzić papiery.  
— W takim razie jak może żądać pełnych praw?  
— Jest matką Zane'a, Draco. To wystarczy.  
— Ale ona jest kretynką!  
— Jest to oczywiste dla każdego, kto z nią rozmawiał — Blaise uśmiechnął się.  
— Blaise, co to wszystko znaczy? Jak to żąda praw rodzicielskich? Skoro się ich zrzekła, nie powinienem automatycznie mieć pełni praw do Zane'a?  
— Owszem, zrzekła się ich, ale dlatego to, co teraz wniosła, nazywa się petycją. Wniosła petycję o sprawę o pełnię władz rodzicielskich.  
— Pełnię władz? To niedorzeczne. Przecież ona nawet go nie lubi.  
Blaise westchnął i poluzował krawat.  
— Co Pansy kocha najbardziej na świecie?  
— Oprócz siebie? — spytał Draco z nieeleganckim prychnięciem. — Nie mam pojęcia.  
— Z tego co pamiętam, uwielbia wydawać pieniądze.  
— Tu masz rację – kiwnął głową Draco. — Ale nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z Zane'em.  
— Jeśli Pansy dostanie pełnię władz rodzicielskich, będziesz musiał płacić jej alimenty – wyjaśnił Blaise. — Zarabiasz mnóstwo kasy jako magitekt, Draco, a ona dobrze o tym wie. Mimo tego, że ostatnio pozbyłeś się swojej rodowej fortuny, nadal jesteś niezwykle zamożnym człowiekiem.   
— Powinienem był jej dać więcej niż dziesięć procent w kontrakcie rozwodowym. Wiem, że jest małą, chciwą żmiją, ale nie posądzałem jej nigdy o coś takiego.  
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przekazałeś całą swoją rodową fortunę w darowiźnie dla... — zaczął Blaise, lecz Draco uciszył go ostrym spojrzeniem. — No, ale teraz to nieistotne, musimy najpierw rozwiązać tę sprawę.  
— Wyjaśnij mi, o co chodzi z tą całą petycją – Draco pochylił się ku niemu w krześle.  
— No więc, Pansy wniosła tę petycję i ma sześć miesięcy na udowodnienie brytyjskiemu Wydziałowi do Spraw Socjalnych i Ochrony Rodziny, że jest w stanie zapewnić Zane'owi rodzinny dom.   
— Och, w takim razie nie mamy się o co martwić – westchnął Draco. — Mieszka z tym swoim włoskim kochasiem i nie ma żadnej pracy, więc nie ma opcji, żeby ją uznali za odpowiedzialnego rodzica... Blaise, czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?  
— Pansy i Angelo D'Aggostino pobrali się tydzień temu – rzekł Blaise, wyciągając kopię aktu małżeństwa ze stosu dokumentów.  
— Pobrali się? – spytał Draco, a głos mu się załamał.  
— To oczywiste, że chcą twoich pieniędzy, Draco. Mamy do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy doskonale wiedzą, co robią. Ponieważ są małżeństwem, z punktu widzenia prawa stanowią lepsze środowisko rodzinne dla Zane'a.  
— Czy ty próbujesz powiedzieć, że dadzą jej prawa rodzicielskie, bo jest mężatką?  
Blaise westchnął i przesunął swoimi wypielęgnowanymi dłońmi po twarzy.  
— Draco, będę z tobą kompletnie szczery. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem od lat i dałeś mi syna chrzestnego, którego kocham z całego serca. Nawet zaprojektowałeś mi dom. Powiem ci więc coś, czego żaden inny Adwokat Sprawiedliwości by ci nie powiedział. Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co w mojej mocy.  
Draco kiwnął głową zachęcając Blaise'a, by kontynuował.  
— Ministerstwo Magii to siedlisko uwstecznionych, archaicznych, konserwatywnych sztywniaków, którzy pragną, by każdy czarodziej lub czarownica pasował do tej ich zorganizowanej, tradycyjnej układanki. Podobnie jest w wielu mugolskich rządach i tak było od zawsze. Mąż i żona, dwoje i pół dzieci w ładnym, dwupiętrowym domku z białym płotkiem. Tak sobie wyobrażają normalność.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi, przysłuchując się uważnie. Pieprzona lekcja socjologii. Do rzeczy, Zabini.  
— Rozwód to paskudna sprawa, o której nikt nie lubi myśleć, więc gdy się z nim spotykają, próbują wyciągnąć to, co najlepsze z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji — Blaise przerwał i ponownie westchnął.  
— Ministerstwo Magii pragnie, by ich jednostki rodzinne były doskonałe. Rozwody rujnują tę doskonałość, a samotni rodzice jeszcze bardziej pogarszają sprawę.  
— Nie lubią samotnych rodziców?  
— Nie znoszą ich. Uważają, że dziecko nie może być wychowane we właściwy sposób tylko przez jednego rodzica.  
— To kompletna bzdura. Znam mnóstwo ludzi, którzy byli wychowywani tylko przez matkę lub ojca i wyrośli na dużo lepszych ludzi, niż ci z pełnych rodzin — wybuchnął Draco. — Skoro Ministerstwo tak bardzo nie lubi samotnych rodziców, czemu do tej pory nic nie mówili? Radzę sobie z Zane'em doskonale już od miesiąca.  
— Nic nie mówili, bo Pansy zrzekła się wszelkich praw. Teraz, gdy chce go z powrotem i może mu zapewnić tę całą tradycyjną rodzinę, Ministerstwo na pewno da jej szansę.  
— Mówiłeś, że musi udowodnić Ministerstwu, że może mu zapewnić odpowiednie warunki, i że to trwa pół roku?  
— Tak, zaczną w przyszłym miesiącu. Będą ich wizytować w domu, obserwując ją z mężem raz, może dwa razy w tygodniu. Zostaną przesłuchani, podobnie jak ich przyjaciele, szefowie czy pracownicy...  
— Kto będzie ich wizytował?  
— Urzędnicy z Komisji do spraw Rodzin Czarodziejów, w skrócie KRC – odparł Blaise. — Pansy od jakiegoś czasu pracuje w Paryżu dla Lanvin, projektuje w ich oddziale szat dla czarodziejów...  
— Mają wydział szat dla czarodziejów? — przerwał mu Draco, jak zwykle zaskoczony, gdy spotykał się z kulturą czarodziejów przenikającą się z kulturą mugolską.  
— Tak, i ponoć jest w tym całkiem niezła, więc ma nieduży, lecz stabilny dochód – kontynuował Draco. — Jej mąż jest tłumaczem dla włoskiego dyplomaty, więc też odbiera stałe wynagrodzenie.   
— A co się stało z tą częścią mojego spadku, którą dostała Pansy? To było prawie dziesięć tysięcy galeonów! Powinno im to starczyć na następne dwadzieścia lat!  
— Wybacz, czyżbyś nie znał Pansy? Mówiłeś mi, że kiedyś kupiła lustro za 100 galeonów, bo miało ramę obitą smoczymi łuskami i było zaczarowane przez wile. Sto galeonów zazwyczaj starcza sporej rodzinie na cały miesiąc.  
Draco zamknął oczy i zanurzył dłoń we włosach.   
— W takim razie, co się stanie z Zane'em?  
— Cóż, ponieważ jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem, zostanie z tobą dopóki Pansy nie przejdzie pełnej inspekcji...  
— Czego mi nie mówisz, Blaise?  
Blaise przeniósł wzrok na sufit, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
— W ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy, ty też zostaniesz poddany inspekcji.  
— Oczywiście, znając moje szczęście, że będę poddany inspekcji.  
Blaise spojrzał na Dracona i znowu wziął głęboki oddech.   
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dopóki Pansy jest mężatką, a ty jesteś samotny, bez względu na to, jakim wspaniałym ojcem okażesz się w czasie dochodzenia, KRC przekaże Zane'a Pansy.  
— Nie mówisz poważnie – zmarszczył brwi Draco. — Przecież ona nawet nie kocha swojego syna. Jak mogliby oddać go jej?  
— Jej rodzina posiada te tradycyjne wartości, których tak bardzo ministerstwo pragnie. Może siedzieć na tyłku i opowiadać, jak to bardzo kocha i tęskni za synem a oni będą musieli jej uwierzyć.  
— Blaise, ja... ja... do cholery, Blaise, nie mogę stracić syna! — wykrzyknął Draco nieskładnie. — Z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że za pół roku mi go odbiorą!  
Blaise zmarszczył brwi i w zamyśleniu pogładził się po brodzie.  
— Draco, wciąż pozostaje przed tobą jeszcze jedna opcja.  
— Co? Co takiego? Zrobię wszystko – rzucił szybko Draco.  
— Ożeń się i zapewnij Zane'owi tę tradycyjną rodzinę.  
Draco wpatrywał się w przyjaciela przez sekundę... dwie sekundy... trzy sekundy... dziesięć sekund.   
— Ożenić się?  
— Tak, ożenić się, zanim te wszystkie inspekcje się zaczną, i jak cię zobaczą z Zane'em i jak doskonale sobie z nim radzisz, wtedy dopiero wydadzą swoją opinię na podstawie tego, z kim Zane'owi będzie lepiej.  
— Więc twierdzisz, że jeżeli ja i Pansy będziemy w związkach małżeńskich, wtedy podejmą decyzję na podstawie tego, kto jest lepszym rodzicem? Ale skąd będą wiedzieć, jaką matką jest Pansy, skoro Zane będzie ze mną?  
— Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, jak niekompetentną, biurokratyczną machiną jest Ministerstwo? Widocznie chcą ją ocenić jako osobę i będzie to decydujący czynnik w ocenie tego, jaką będzie matką. Banda idiotów, ale są to idioci przy władzy, więc nie mamy wyboru.   
— Dobra, dobra... więc, sześć miesięcy inspekcji i Zane przez cały czas będzie ze mną?  
— Tak, i gdy inspekcje się skończą, a Pansy nadal będzie z tym swoim Anthonym czy jak mu tam, wtedy ona dostanie Zane'a.  
— Ale jeśli się ożenię, to będę mógł go zatrzymać?  
— Jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, że Zane zostanie z tobą, jeśli się ożenisz bo jesteś dla niego wspaniałym rodzicem. Na tej podstawie zostanie wydana decyzja, jeżeli będziesz w związku małżeńskim. Przeprowadzą wywiad z tobą, twoimi rodzicami, z Zane'em, oczywiście, z jego nauczycielami, ze mną, ze wszystkimi z kim Zane ma do czynienia.  
— Dobra, a kiedy się zaczynają te inspekcje?  
— Za trzy tygodnie. Pansy wniosła petycję w ubiegłym tygodniu, a do rozpoczęcia czynności daje się miesiąc.  
— Blaise, muszę się ożenić – rzekł Draco cicho. — Nie mogę go stracić... Ożenię się i zapewnię mu tę całą durną tradycyjną rodzinę.   
— Draco, nie umawiasz się teraz z nikim, prawda? — spytał Blaise.  
Draco pokręcił głową, rozproszony, przez jego głowę galopowały tysiące myśli.  
— Jak, do cholery, masz zamiar się ożenić, jeśli nawet nie masz nikogo na oku? Masz trzy tygodnie na to, by spotkać kogoś, zakochać się, oświadczyć i ożenić. Nie zapominajmy, że masz syna, co znacznie ogranicza grono potencjalnych kandydatek...  
— O mój Boże... mam w głowie totalny chaos. Jak niby mam się ożenić? Trzy tygodnie to za mało – mruczał pod nosem Draco.  
— Słuchaj, stary, prześpij się z tym i pogadamy jutro – zaproponował Blaise.  
— Jutro nie mogę, muszę zaprowadzić Zane'a do szkoły, a potem mam przez cały dzień spotkania z klientami – westchnął Draco. — Mam przesrane, Blaise. Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że mogę go stracić.  
— Bardzo mi przykro, Draco. To okropne, a prawa Ministerstwa są przedawnione i po prostu głupie, ale co możemy zrobić? Odezwij się do mnie w weekend, mam nadzieję, że któryś z nas na coś wpadnie.  
Draco pokiwał głową, odrętwiały, jego umysł zapełniony milionem myśli. Jedna z nich w kółko kołatała się po jego głowie -mógł stracić Zane'a.  
— Dobra, powiedz mi, jak Zane'owi podoba się w szkole?  
Draco nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, jego skronie zaczynały pulsować.   
— Strasznie mu się podoba. Uwielbia swoją nauczycielkę, która, tak się składa, jest jedyną osobą na świecie, której nienawidzę bardziej od Chorego Portiera i Ronalda z Wieprzlejowa.  
Blaise roześmiał się, słysząc ksywki, które wraz z Draconem wymyślili na szóstym roku.  
— Nie mów mi, że Zane'a uczy ta szla... ta mugolaczka, Granger!  
— Nikt inny – rzekł sucho Draco. — Tym razem wyposażona w akcesoria super-suki i świętoszkowata wprost nie do zniesienia.  
— Biedny Draco – roześmiał się ponownie Blaise.  
— Tak, biedny ja. Ale Zane ją uwielbia. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy go nie opętała jakimś zaklęciem. Serio, jakim cudem mój własny dzieciak tak szaleje za Granger? Ciągle tylko opowiada, jaka to nie jest fajna i jak zawsze mówi mu takie miłe rzeczy i inne pierdoły, które wcale mi się nie podobają.  
— Ludzie się zmieniają, stary — Blaise wzruszył ramionami. — Takie życie. Pracujesz z ludźmi, których nienawidzisz, poznajesz ich trochę, i okazuje się, że wcale nie są tacy najgorsi.  
Draco uniósł brew.  
— Wcale nie żartuję. Nie dalej niż miesiąc temu musiałem wynająć nowego Adwokata do działu omyłek lekarskich. Nie zgadniesz, kto się zgłosił.  
— Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł Draco zmęczonym głosem.  
— Ta zwariowana Pomyluna, Luna Lovegood, wkracza tutaj z olśniewającym CV i doskonałymi referencjami. Przeprowadzam z nią wywiad, ta mi opowiada o jakichś grzybkach—halucynkach czy innym gównie, a ja z miejsca ją zatrudniam. Gdy tylko nie opowiada niestworzonych bzdur o Bóg wie czym, jest naprawdę kompetentna.  
— Świat się kończy – mruknął Draco z kwaśnym uśmiechem.  
— Ty mi to mówisz? — zaśmiał się Blaise. — A teraz ruszaj i uratuj swojego syna przed moją potworną sekretarką i odezwij się przed weekendem. Przegadaj to ze swoimi rodzicami, może oni będą mieli jakiś pomysł.  
Draco pokiwał głową i wstał z krzesła. Jego życie naprawdę nie mogło stać się jeszcze gorsze...  
~*~  
— Hermiono, powiedz no, jak tam ci się układa w tej twojej szkole – spytała Molly Weasley, gdy wszyscy zasiedli do obiadu.  
— Doskonale, pani Weasley. Donny i ja uwielbiamy pracować z dzieciakami i czynimy coraz większe postępy.  
Siedząca obok Hermiony Ginny przekrzywiła głowę na bok.   
— Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego postanowiłaś zostać nauczycielką. Na pewno coś o tym wspominałaś wcześniej, ale nie pamiętam, co to było. To znaczy, jesteś najbardziej inteligentną osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek opuściła Hogwart, i zostałaś nauczycielką?  
Hermiona zesztywniała i wzięła głęboki oddech.   
— Jestem pewna, że nie miałaś nic złego na myśli, Ginny, ale uważam, że to, co robię, znacznie przyczynia się do mojego osobistego rozwoju. Nie mam pojęcia, kto wymyślił, że pracownik oświaty nie może być inteligentną osobą. Nie wolałabyś, żeby za edukację twojego dziecka był odpowiedzialny ktoś o inteligencji wyższej niż przeciętna?  
— Co za bzdura, Ginny. Założę się, że nie wytrzymałabyś ani jednego dnia na stanowisku Donny albo Hermiony – rzucił złośliwie Harry z drugiej strony stołu.  
Ginny poczerwieniała z zażenowania i złości.  
— Wyświadcz nam przysługę, Harry, i zamknij się. — Odwróciła się do Hermiony. — Naprawdę nie chciałam cię urazić, Hermiono. Po prostu zastanawiałam się, dlaczego postanowiłaś otworzyć szkołę, która ledwie sobie radzi, podczas gdy mogłabyś pracować jako uzdrowiciel lub jako auror.  
Hermiona powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami.   
— Żadna z tych rzeczy mnie nie interesuje. Lubię kształtowanie umysłów dzieci i codzienną pracę z nimi. Ich niewinność, pasja, zaangażowanie, pragnienie wiedzy są naprawę zadziwiające. Zanim otworzyłam szkołę, studiowałam przez wiele lat. Wciąż czytam pisma naukowe i dokumenty o rozwoju technik nauczania, więc nikt nie może mnie oskarżyć, że zniżam się poniżej swojego poziomu po to, by robić to, co kocham.  
— Doskonale powiedziane, moja droga – uznał Artur Weasley. — Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Cudownie by było, gdyby ludzie przestali mieć takie skrzywione pojęcie o zawodzie nauczyciela.  
— Och, zapomniałbym – wtrącił Harry, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie, które posyłała mu Ginny. — Parę dni temu byłem na misji z Tonks i mówiła coś o tym, że Wolf zaprzyjaźnił się z synem Dracona Malfoya. Mówiła poważnie?  
Hermiona powoli pokiwała głową.  
— To prawda, Zane Malfoy i Wolf Lupin bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Ale zapominasz o tym, że są kuzynami. Mają wszelkie prawo być przyjaciółmi.  
— Ale Malfoy nic mówił? I, tak w ogóle, kiedy on wrócił do Anglii? Myślałem, że siedzi na kontynencie!  
— Wrócił jakiś miesiąc temu i zapisał Zane'a do szkoły. Bez względu na to, co można by przypuszczać, Zane jest wyjątkowym dzieckiem i jego ojciec, o dziwo, nie miał nic przeciwko jego przyjaźni z Wolfem. Myślę, że rodzicielstwo zmieniło jego światopogląd.  
— Czyli uczysz jego syna?  
— Nie, wieszamy go na łańcuchach zwisających z sufitu i każemy innym dzieciom okładać go Kijami – rzuciła Donny. — To ich uczy dyscypliny.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
— Tak, uczę go, i tak, jak mówiłam, jest wspaniałym dzieciakiem, zupełnie niepodobnym do ojca.  
— Cóż, to zupełnie do dupy sytuacja, jak dla ciebie – rzekł Ron ze współczuciem. — Gdybym musiał znowu mieć do czynienia z Malfoyem, pewnie bym go zamordował.  
— Uwierz mi, było blisko – mruknęła Hermiona.  
Wszyscy się roześmiali, a rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy. Obeszło się już bez konfliktów między Harrym a Ginny, mimo że Donny niejednokrotnie próbowała wzniecić iskrę. Później wyznała Hermionie, że jej telewizor był zepsuty i od dłuższego czasu nie mogła oglądać żadnej ze swoich telenowel.  
~*~  
Lucjusz i Narcyza słuchali uważnie syna, gdy ten przechadzając się przed okazałym kominkiem w ich bawialni, przedstawiał im swoją sprawę.  
— Co ja mam zrobić? — westchnął Draco, opierając się o ścianę. — Nie mogę go jej oddać!  
— Draco, skarbie, usiądź, przemyślmy to wszystko dokładnie – rzekła Narcyza miękko.  
— Jakim cudem zdołam się ożenić przez trzy tygodnie? Nie umawiałem się z nikim Bóg wie od kiedy... kto zechce wyjść za faceta z czteroletnim synem?  
— Przestań mówić tak szybko, Draco, brzmisz jak Zane – powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie.  
— Dlaczego nie możesz wykorzystać tych sześciu miesięcy na znalezienie żony? Dlaczego musisz to zrobić w ciągu tych trzech tygodni? — spytała Narcyza.  
— Za trzy tygodnie zaczną się inspekcje. Rozmawiałem z Blaise'em i powiedział, że moje szanse wzrosną, jeśli do tego czasu się ożenię.  
— To ma sens. Jeśli chcą tradycyjnej rodziny, lepiej będzie pokazać im ją od razu – kiwnęła głową Narcyza. — Jednakowoż, to wszystko to jakiś absurd. Sądzę, że wszyscy dbamy o to, by Zane miał cudowne dzieciństwo.  
— Muszę się ożenić – mruknął Draco. — Jakim cudem zdołam to zrobić? Jak zdołam przekonać jakąś dziewczynę, by zakochała się we mnie w ciągu trzech tygodni i zgodziła się wyjść za mnie i pomóc mi w opiece nad synem?  
Lucjusz przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, spoglądając na żonę i syna.  
— Myślę, że mam pomysł, który mógłby być tutaj jakimś rozwiązaniem.  
— Co takiego?  
— Dlaczego musi to być prawdziwe małżeństwo? Dlaczego nie możesz przekonać kogoś, by udawał twoją żonę?  
— KRC sprawdzą moje akta. Będą wiedzieli, czy jestem naprawdę żonaty – westchnął Draco, a jego nadzieje szybko się skurczyły.  
— Tak, rozumiem – kontynuował Lucjusz. — Dlaczego nie możesz z tego uczynić pewnego rodzaju... transakcji finansowej?  
— Masz na myśli, że mam zapłacić komuś, by udawał przez pół roku moją żonę?  
— Dokładnie. Pieniądze rozwiązują wiele problemów.  
— Rozumiem, zatem po prostu wstąpię po drodze do domu do Żon Dla Każdego i wybiorę sobie jakąś – rzekł Draco opryskliwie.  
— Twój ojciec ma trochę racji – powoli rzekła Narcyza. — Znajdź jakąś przyjaciółkę, kogoś, kto byłby w stanie wyświadczyć ci tę przysługę i udawać twoją żonę. Ustal z nią umowę i po sześciu miesiącach, gdy już Zane zostanie ci prawnie i ostatecznie przyznany, możesz się z nią rozwieść i oboje pójdziecie swoją drogą.  
Draco ucichł, przetrawiając propozycję swoich rodziców.  
— Nie mam żadnej dobrej przyjaciółki – rzekł wreszcie. — Mam tylko pracowniczki i znajome, żadna z nich nie zgodzi się zostać na pół roku moją żoną. Poza tym, jak mógłbym to zrobić Zane'owi? Nie mogę tak po prostu wprowadzić w jego życie jakiejś kobiety i założyć, że to na niego nie wpłynie. Co, jeśli się do niej przywiąże?   
— Mam pewien pomysł, Draco, i wysłuchaj mnie uważnie, zanim coś powiesz. Rozwiąże to większość twoich problemów – powiedział Lucjusz.  
— Mówisz, jakby ten pomysł miał mi się nie spodobać – odparł Draco ostrożnie, dostrzegając dziwny ton w głosie ojca.  
— Musisz się ożenić z Hermioną Granger.  
Powinienem przestać kupować mu wódkę pod choinkę.  
— To nie jest czas na żarty, ojcze. Musimy się skupić, a ty powinieneś odstawić alkohol.  
Zirytowany Lucjusz uniósł brew.   
— Musisz się z nią ożenić, ponieważ Zane już ją zna, lubi ją, i nie będzie za nią tęsknił, gdy się rozstaniecie, ponieważ codziennie widują się w szkole.  
— Doskonały argument, ale poczekaj, jest taki jeden mały problem – oboje nienawidzimy się do tego stopnia, że z przyjemnością rzuciłbym na nią jakieś Niewybaczalne i patrzył, jak cierpi, chrupiąc popcorn.  
— Transakcja finansowa, Draco – przypomniała Narcyza. — Zapłać jej.  
— Mimo moich zastrzeżeń wobec jej osoby, z całą pewnością nie jest prostytutką.  
— Nie płaciłbyś jej za sypianie z tobą, mój drogi. Płaciłbyś jej za pomoc tobie, za pomoc Zane'owi. Słyszałam, że jej szkoła jest w tarapatach...  
— Gdzie to usłyszałaś?  
— Moje przyjaciółki to straszne plotkary. Niektórzy z ich mężów pracują w Gringocie. Słyszałam, że szkole grozi zamknięcie w przeciągu kilku miesięcy, ze względu na problemy finansowe.  
— Więc potrzebuje pieniędzy – Draco przełknął ślinę.  
— To prawda, a ty możesz jej dać pieniądze. Wszystko, co musi zrobić, to wyjść za ciebie i udawać twoją żonę, mieszkać w twoim domu, przejść inspekcję i pomóc ci w wychowaniu Zane'a.  
— Nie może być aż tak zdesperowana – mruknął Draco.  
— Musisz robić to, co najlepsze dla Zane'a. Musisz odłożyć na bok swoje resentymenty i skoncentrować się na tym, co trzeba zrobić, by twój syn nie dostał się w szpony żeńskiej wersji Nosferatu w osobie twojej byłej małżonki.  
— Myślałam, że nienawidzicie Granger – rzekł Draco powoli.  
— Jest małą, irytującą gąską, której wydaje się, że pozjadała wszystkie rozumy... ale przy tym doskonale radzi sobie z Zane'em, a on za nią szaleje. Proponuję ją jedynie dlatego, że nie chcę, byś stracił prawa rodzicielskie do mojego wnuka – wyjaśnił Lucjusz.  
— To jest szalone... obłąkane – jęknął Draco, osuwając się w fotelu.  
— Musisz z nią porozmawiać i wyjaśnić jej, w czym rzecz, zapewnić ją, że miałby to być układ czysto finansowy - jej usługi i odgrywanie roli w zamian za wymierne korzyści materialne. Możesz jej dać tyle, ile potrzebuje na kilka lat utrzymania szkoły... a i to jedynie zyski z twojej pracy zawodowej.  
Draco zwęził oczy, ostrzegając rodziców, by nie zaczynali znowu go strofować za to, co uczynił ze swoją częścią rodowej fortuny.  
— Skarbie, gdyby istniała jakakolwiek inna możliwość, z pewnością zachęcalibyśmy cię do jej podjęcia, ale skoro ta opcja ma najwięcej sensu, musisz ją rozważyć.  
Draco pokiwał głową, wzdychając głęboko.  
— Wolałbym, żeby to nie była najbardziej rozsądna opcja. Ale po tym, jak was wysłuchałem dochodzę do wniosku, że rozczochrany upiór jest moim nieuniknionym przeznaczeniem.  
— Nie będzie tak źle, mój drogi. Oboje jesteście dorośli i wydaje mi się, że ona bardzo lubi Zane'a. Musicie, oczywiście, trochę zmienić swoje stosunki, na przykład nieco ograniczyć wymyślanie sobie i ciągłe sprzeczki. Nie każda drobnostka musi prowadzić do awantury.  
— Poczekajcie, ona jeszcze się nie zgodziła, i od razu wam mówię, że pewnie się nie zgodzi. To wprost idiotyczne. Na pewno nie będzie się chciała ze mną ożenić, wprowadzić do mnie i wychowywać moje dziecko. Przecież ma swoje życie. Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że nie jest z kimś w związku? A może sama jest mężatką?  
— Więc ją o to spytaj, gamoniu. To jedyny sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć. Jeśli okaże się, że tak jest, trzeba będzie pomyśleć o kimś innym, kto będzie tak miły i zechce nam pomóc – rzekł Lucjusz.  
— Dobra, dobra... O Boże, co za bagno – westchnął cicho Draco.  
Wszyscy troje odwrócili głowy, słysząc ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zane wsunął głowę przez uchylone drzwi i uśmiechnął się do trójki dorosłych.   
— Mogę już wejść?  
Draco pokiwał głową. Zane podbiegł do ojca i wskoczył mu na kolana.  
— Nudziło mi się, tata. Skrzaty nie chciały się bawić ze mną w chowanego. Ciągle oszukiwały!  
Draco uśmiechnął się do syna, który mu opowiadał, jak wszystkie skrzaty chowały się w jednym miejscu, i pomagały młodemu paniczowi je znaleźć, ciągle hałasując. Patrząc na niego, wiedział, że nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoliłby Pansy na odebranie mu Zane'a. Będzie o niego walczył do ostatnich sił - nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać poślubienie osoby, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie, zrobi to. Mógł teraz tylko mieć nadzieję, że ona się zgodzi...  
Mam doprawdy olbrzymią szansę... gdzie ojciec trzyma tę wódkę?  
~*~  
— Świetnie się bawiłam, Hermiono. Dzięki za zaproszenie – rzekła Donny, gdy stały w drzwiach mieszkania Hermiony.  
— To ja dziękuję, że ze mną poszłaś – zaśmiała się Hermiona. — Kocham Ginny jak siostrę, ale często najpierw mówi, a potem myśli, więc nie wszystkie jej słowa są miłe.  
— Na przykład to, że nie mogła uwierzyć, jak ktoś tak inteligentny mógłby pracować w tak prymitywnym zawodzie? — spytała Donny z nutą goryczy. — Nie no, naprawdę. Jesteśmy zajebiste i ktokolwiek, kto uważa inaczej, może nas pocałować w d...  
Hermiona uścisnęła Donny, przerywając jej w pół słowa.   
— Dobranoc, Don. Bezpiecznej aportacji.  
— Postaram się nie wylądować w kontenerze na śmieci – uśmiechnęła się Donny, nawiązując do tego razu, gdy Hermiona sama znalazła się w stosie odpadków.  
— To był tylko raz! — Hermiona roześmiała się. — Byłam tylko troszeńkę wstawiona po weselu Remusa i Tonks i miałam problem z wymówieniem trzech D, to wszystko!  
— Taak, jasne – odparła Donny, machając jej na pożegnanie. — Dobranoc, Królowo Śmieci!  
Hermiona śmiała się, trzęsąc głową, gdy jej przyjaciółka z trzaskiem zniknęła z korytarza w jej bloku. Zamknęła za nią drzwi i wzięła głęboki oddech. To był naprawdę miły dzień, obiadokolacja u Weasleyów i pogawędka z dawno nie widzianymi przyjaciółmi niemal odwróciły jej myśli od kłopotów...  
Spojrzała w stronę małego stolika, pełniącego rolę biurka w jej kawalerce. Było to nieduże, skromne miejsce, w umeblowaniu nie znajdowało się nic nadzwyczajnego. Proste i minimalistyczne – te słowa doskonale opisywały jej domostwo.  
Stolik zasłany był pergaminami i rachunkami, które musiała zapłacić do końca miesiąca. Jeden z uczniów z klasy Donny niedawno przeniósł się do Ontario, a utrata czesnego jednej osoby stanowiła duży ubytek w ich budżecie.  
Gdyby tylko ten głupi świat czarodziejów nie był tak staroświecki! Ludzie muszą zrozumieć, że dzieci doskonale się rozwijają w szkolnym środowisku i mogą się tam nauczyć wielu rzeczy potrzebnych w dalszym życiu, nie tylko podstaw matematyki i alfabetu! Oczywiście, nie ma nic złego w nauczaniu w domu, ale... do licha, tak bardzo bym chciała mieć więcej uczniów!  
Usiadła i spojrzała na zegar na ścianie. Zbliżała się dziewiąta. Wkrótce miała zamiar udać się pod prysznic, by w strugach gorącej wody zmyć z siebie stres i napięcie.  
Zmarszczyła brwi na dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Czyżby Donny zapomniała czegoś stąd wziąć?, spytała sama siebie, podążając w stronę drzwi. Spojrzała przez wizjer - musiała spojrzeć jeszcze raz, niechcący uderzając czołem o drzwi. Wspaniale.  
Nie do końca wierzyła w to, co zobaczyła. Wyglądało na to, że po drugiej stronie drzwi stał Draco Malfoy... Wyglądał niezwykle zabawnie w wykrzywionym, wypukłym szkiełku judasza. Ale nie był to moment na przyglądanie się jego wyolbrzymionym rysom pod różnymi kątami.  
Z ociąganiem otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu, spoglądając na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
— Malfoy? — rzekła w końcu. Niezbyt błyskotliwe, ale się nada.  
— Cześć, tak, to znaczy, witaj, Granger – odparł.  
Dobry Boże, wyglądał na zdenerwowanegoJeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.  
— Witaj – odparła ostrożnie.Boże, jak niezręcznie! — Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?  
Draco spojrzał na nią tak, jakby dopiero ją zauważył.  
— Jesteś w spisie.  
— Och – odparła cicho. — Cóż, jak mogę ci pomóc? Czekaj, gdzie jest Zane? Wszystko z nim w porządku?  
Draco patrzył na swoje paznokcie. — Tak, wszystko dobrze. Został na noc u moich rodziców.   
Nie ułatwiała mu sprawy. Naprawdę lubiła jego syna. Kurde, nie miał wyjścia...  
— Och, to dobrze – odparła, wygładzając spódnicę. Czego, do diabła, on chce?  
Stali przez chwilę w niezręcznym milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie.  
W końcu Draco podniósł głowę i spojrzał Hermionie prosto w oczy.  
— Wyjdziesz za mnie?


	6. Rozdział 6: Problem, który ciężko nazwać

Rozdział 6: Problem, który ciężko nazwać  
  
— …Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
— Jasne – odparła Hermiona. — Pasuje ci przyszła środa?  
— Co? — spytał Draco, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
— Och, wybacz, myślałam że ćwiczymy role do sztuki „Chyba Cię Pojebało”.  
— Łał, Granger, całujesz mamusię tymi ustami?  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba, wciąż nie do końca pewna, o co chodzi.  
— Jeśli jesteś tu tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć, to ci się udało. Możesz już iść, żebym mogła dalej cię nienawidzić w samotności?  
Draco potrząsnął głową i westchnął.  
— Przepraszam. Źle to zabrzmiało.  
— Nie wiem, w jakich okolicznościach twoja propozycja małżeństwa skierowana do mnie mogłaby brzmieć dobrze.  
— Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś bardzo ważnym i proszę, byś mnie wysłuchała — rzekł Draco z żarem w głosie.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, opierając się o futrynę.  
— Piłeś coś?  
— Nie, ale alkohol na pewno ułatwiłby sprawę. Widzę, że jesteś ubrana, może zgodzisz się pójść ze mną do pubu za rogiem i porozmawiać?  
 _Mój Boże, wygląda wprost żałośnie stojąc w tym progu, bez żadnego grymasu ani złośliwego uśmieszku na twarzy. Wygląda, jakby naprawdę potrzebował o czymś mi powiedzieć..._  
— Ciągle nie do końca rozumiem, co ty tutaj robisz – rzekła.  
Draco zacisnął pięści, najwidoczniej po to, by powstrzymać swój temperament.  
— Muszę coś z tobą przedyskutować i bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdybyś zgodziła się pójść ze mną i dała mi szansę wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Czy był to jakiś chory podstęp, by wywabić ją z mieszkania i narazić na jakieś nieprzyjemności? Naprawdę wyglądał na zdesperowanego...  
Jeśli była jakaś cecha, która z biegiem czasu nasiliła się w niej, była to potworna ciekawość. Rozbudzona, w tej chwili przesłaniała wszystko inne.  
— Dobrze, wezmę tylko płaszcz – ustąpiła.  
Draco pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi, chociaż wiedział, że pokonał dopiero pierwszą przeszkodę.  
— Gotów? — spytała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Poprowadził ją na zewnątrz budynku, gdzie na rogu ulicy znajdował się pub „Pod Zadartym Kiltem”. Był to nowy lokal otwarty zaledwie przed kilkoma miesiącami. Był on - podobnie, jak dzielnica, w której mieszkała Hermiona - mugolski.  
Hermiona patrzyła, jak Draco gestem przywołał barmana i zamówił brandy dla siebie, a dla niej kieliszek pinot noir.  
Typowy samiec. Nie mogę sobie sama zamówić pieprzonego drinka. Ale skąd, cholera, wiedział co lubię?  
Podał jej kieliszek i skierowali się w głąb pubu, do odosobnionego stolika, przy którym usiedli naprzeciw siebie.  
Przez pierwszą minutę, Hermiona obserwowała Dracona, który w zamyśleniu zacisnął usta i wodził opuszkiem palca po brzegu swojej szklanki. Pociągnęła łyk wina i chrząknęła, oczyszczając gardło.  
— Dziękuję za wino. Oddałabym ci pieniądze, ale zostawiłam portfel w mieszkaniu – rzekła w końcu cicho.  
— Nie przejmuj się tym – rzekł szorstko, po czym jednym haustem opróżnił swoją szklankę. — Dobra, skoro jestem już trochę wstawiony, mogę wreszcie wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego znad swojego kieliszka. Draco wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Mogę stracić mojego syna – rzekł w końcu.  
Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, a usta otwarły mimowolnie.  
— Jak to: możesz stracić syna?  
— Moja była żona wystąpiła o przyznanie jej pełni władz rodzicielskich – odparł, trąc skronie.  
— Ale... dlaczego?  
— Po naszym rozwodzie, dostałem opiekę nad Zane’em, ponieważ Pansy nie bardzo się nim interesowała...  
— Zaraz, zaraz, Pansy jest matką Zane'a?  
— Wydajesz się zaskoczona – wycedził.  
— Wiedziałam, że chodziliście ze sobą w szkole, ale...  
— Przyznam się bez bicia - jako nastolatek miałem koszmarny gust. Byłem napalonym małolatem, a ona była chętna – wyjaśnił Draco i skinął na barmana.  
— To nie ulega wątpliwości – stwierdziła. — Zawsze uważałam, że jest nieznośna.  
— Wygląda na to, że nasze opinie co do Pansy Parkinson są idealnie zgodne. Gdyby można było się zaprzyjaźnić na podstawie wspólnej nienawiści do innej osoby, zostalibyśmy najlepszymi kumplami – uśmiechnął się Draco.  
Hermiona mimowolnie odwzajemniła uśmiech. Arogancki dupek posiadał poczucie humoru!  
— Wracając do rzeczy – spoważniał Draco. — Pansy żąda praw rodzicielskich, bo chce dostawać ode mnie alimenty. Nie kocha swojego syna - mówię to z całą pewnością. Zane nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jest jego matką i mówił do niej po imieniu przez cały czas, gdy byliśmy małżeństwem.  
— Biedny Zane – szepnęła Hermiona.  
— Biedny ja – poprawił Draco. — Rzadko kiedy odzywała się choćby słowem do dziecka, ale dla mnie zawsze miała jakieś złośliwości w zanadrzu.  
— Wierzę ci na słowo – rzekła, pociągając kolejny łyk. — Raz czy dwa pracowałam z nią w parze na eliksirach. Nie rozumiem tylko jakim cudem chce uzyskać dla siebie prawa rodzicielskie, skoro nie kocha syna?  
— Wyszła ponownie za mąż – odparł Draco i już miał zacząć wyjaśniać ministerialne zwyczaje i przepisy, gdy Hermiona głośno westchnęła.  
— Coś okropnego! Biedny Zane – szepnęła, zaciskając dłoń na nóżce kieliszka. — Po prostu nienawidzę ministerstwa!  
— Więc znasz przepisy dotyczące praw rodzicielskich?  
— Oczywiście, że znam – odparła. — Wiem wszystko na temat przepisów dotyczących dzieci i rodzin. To moja specjalność, ponieważ zanim otworzyłam szkołę, zamierzałam zostać Adwokatem Sprawiedliwości do spraw Rodzin Czarodziejów. Zmieniłam jednak zdanie, gdy zaczęłam się uczyć o dziecięcej magii.  
— Rozumiesz zatem, że skoro Pansy jest mężatką, to prawie na pewno dostanie Zane'a, bez względu na to jaką jest okropną matką?  
— Rozumiem – Hermiona ponuro kiwnęła głową. — Rozumiem... Tak mi przykro, Malfoy, wiem, że jesteś dla niego wspaniałym ojcem, a on tak cię kocha i...O mój Boże...  
Zamarła w pół słowa, wpatrując się w niego z otwartymi ustami.  
— Nie mówisz poważnie, proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie mówisz poważnie.  
— Czego nie mówię?  
— Wiem, że żeby zatrzymać Zane'a musisz zaprezentować Ministerstwu tradycyjną rodzinę i w tym celu się ożenić. Malfoy, proszę, powiedz mi, że twoja wcześniejsza propozycja była żartem.  
Draco westchnął, wpatrując się w swoją pustą szklankę.  
— To tylko sześć miesięcy, Granger...  
— Nie, absolutnie nie. Zupełnie postradałeś rozum. Powinnam być ostatnią osobą na twojej liście, między innymi ze względu na to, że nienawidzę ciebie i wszystkiego, co się z tobą wiąże. Czyżbyś zapomniał o uczuciach, które ty żywisz do mnie?  
— Nie zapomniałem – niemal warknął. — Ciągle mi o nich przypominasz.  
— Nie możemy wytrzymać pięciu minut w jednym pomieszczeniu bez wszczynania awantury, Malfoy. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś, gdy postanowiłeś złożyć mi tę propozycję. Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc.  
Sięgnęła po leżący na krześle obok płaszcz i miała już wstawać, gdy znienacka poczuła uścisk dłoni Malfoya na swojej.  
Zamarła i wpatrywała się w ich splecione ręce. Malfoy miał ciepłe dłonie... długie, smukłe palce... na kciuku nosił srebrny sygnet. Czyżby w pubie nagle zrobiło się gorąco? Doprawdy, powinni coś zrobić z klimatyzacją, ewidentnie jest zepsuta. Jego dłoń... bardzo ciepła. Wspominała już o tym?  
— Nie mogę stracić mojego dziecka, Granger – rzekł cicho, nachylając się do niej. — Jest dla mnie całym światem i nie prosiłbym cię o pomoc, gdybym nie miał do tego solidnych podstaw.  
— Jakich podstaw? — zdołała wydusić Hermiona, zdziwiona, że z jej krtani wydobywają się słowa. Uniosła wzrok i uderzył ją wyraz niepokoju i desperacji w jego szarych oczach.  
— Nadajesz się doskonale, bo Zane cię zna i uwielbia, a gdy po sześciu miesiącach się rozstaniemy, nadal będzie cię widywał w szkole. Nie mogę tak po prostu się z kimś ożenić i potem oczekiwać, że Zane nie odczuje, gdy ta osoba nas opuści.  
— Ożeń się z kimś, kogo kochasz, Malfoy. Wtedy będziesz pewien, że was nie opuści – odparła, próbując wyswobodzić dłoń z jego uścisku. Nie pozwolił jej na to, przeciwnie, wzmocnił uścisk.  
— Mam trzy tygodnie do rozpoczęcia inspekcji. Rozumiem, że wiesz, o co chodzi z inspekcjami? — Hermiona pokiwała głową. — Nie mam czasu na przejmowanie się szukaniem prawdziwej miłości i tego typu bzdurami.  
Hermiona odwróciła głowę. Jego wzrok zaczynał ją rozpraszać. Był taki błagający i... ludzki?  
— Oczywiście zapłacę ci. Tysiąc galeonów za miesiąc przez pół roku...  
— Sześć tysięcy?! — Hermionie opadła szczęka. — Czyś ty oszalał? To strasznie dużo pieniędzy!  
— Wystarczy, by twoja szkoła mogła funkcjonować przez następne dziesięć, może piętnaście lat...To nie są wyłącznie moje pieniądze. Moi rodzice dorzucają połowę, bo nie chcą, bym utracił Zane'a na rzecz Pansy. Bez względu na to, co o nich myślisz, gorąco kochają wnuka i chcą mu oszczędzić tej męczarni, jaką byłoby dorastanie z Pansy pod jednym dachem.  
Spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
— Rozumiem, że wiesz, że szkoła nie jest w zbyt dobrej kondycji finansowej? Skąd masz takie informacje?  
— Moja matka ma przyjaciółki, które wyszły za odpowiednich ludzi. Nie są przy tym przesadnie dyskretne. Mógłbym się od nich dowiedzieć wszystkiego o wszystkich.  
— Nie mogę przyjąć tylu pieniędzy – odparła.  
— Nie myśl o tym jako o darowiźnie, tylko o wynagrodzeniu - za twoją pomoc dla mnie. Potraktuj to jako pracę, polegającą na małżeństwie ze mną, wychowywaniu Zane'a i pomyślnym przejściu inspekcji.  
— Pracę? Czy ja wiem... — odparła, przygryzając wargę. Wciąż trzymał ją za rękę. W jej głowie nagle pojawiła się niedorzeczna myśl, że chciałaby pomalować mu paznokcie. Chyba nie powinna była pić tyle wina...  
— Proszę cię, Granger. W tym momencie całkowicie odkładam na bok moją dumę i błagam cię na kolanach. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób - nie robisz tego dla mnie, robisz to dla Zane'a. Polubiłaś go, prawda?  
Hermiona była kompletnie oszołomiona.  
— Oczywiście, przepadam za nim. To wspaniały chłopiec.  
— A więc czy chciałabyś, żeby ten wspaniały chłopiec trafił do Pansy? Czy życzyłabyś tego swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi? Zaraz, zaraz - to przecież ja. Czy życzyłabyś tego mnie?  
— No, nie wiem – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Masz rację; nie chcę, by Zane został ci odebrany, ponieważ, tak jak ci mówiłam, jesteś dla niego wspaniałym ojcem. Tylko... ja... Jeżeli, teoretycznie, bylibyśmy małżeństwem przez pół roku... nie mogłabym się w tym czasie umawiać z nikim innym, prawda?  
— Musimy nadać temu wszelkie pozory prawdziwego małżeństwa. Jeśli poszłabyś do łóżka, dajmy na to, z podstawionym agentem KRC, na pewno mielibyśmy przesrane. Albo jeśli przespałabyś się z jakimś idiotą, który wszystko by wypaplał i Pansy lub KRC by się dowiedzieli.  
— Czyli mam po prostu zapomnieć o moim życiu intymnym na następne pół roku?  
— Życiu intymnym? — Draco uniósł brew. — Bądź poważna, Granger.  
Otworzyła usta, a Draco niemal spodziewał się, że z uszu pójdzie jej para... Jednak tylko westchnęła ze znużeniem.  
— Masz rację, nie jest ono jakoś specjalnie ożywione...  
— Jeżeli przez „niespecjalnie ożywione” rozumiesz „nieistniejące”...  
Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie i wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku.  
— Dla twojej wiadomości, Draconie Malfoy, w swoim czasie nie narzekałam na powodzenie u mężczyzn i mogę się założyć, że każdy z nich lepiej sprawował się w łóżku niż ty.  
— Możemy tak tutaj siedzieć i dyskutować o tym, jakim jestem wspaniałym kochankiem, Granger, ale zajęłoby to za dużo czasu. Mam jeszcze dziś coś do zrobienia.  
Natychmiast otrzeźwiał, gdy ponownie podniosła się, chcąc go opuścić. Ponownie chwycił ją za rękę, próbując ją zatrzymać.  
— Słuchaj, rozumiem, że proszę o bardzo wiele, ale robię to dlatego, że kocham mojego syna, Granger. Kocham go nad życie i jeśli go stracę... — potrząsnął głową. — Nie mogę go stracić. Wiem, że nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie zbyt miły, i nie zamierzam być, ale nie mam żadnej innej opcji.  
Puścił jej rękę.  
— Proszę, przemyśl moją propozycję. Daj mi znać do jutra wieczorem, bym mógł w razie czego spróbować znaleźć kogoś innego. Chociaż wątpię, by mi się to udało, bez kompletnego zrujnowania psychiki mojego dziecka.  
— Poczucie winy? Próbujesz mnie tym przekonać, Malfoy?  
— Próbowałem błagać, skusić cię pieniędzmi... Kończą mi się możliwości, Granger. Mam też coraz mniej czasu. Daj mi znać do jutra o północy, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź.  
Podniósł się z miejsca i opuścił ją. Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego puste krzesło.  
 _Co to, do cholery, było?!_  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia. Hermiona, wolnym krokiem wracając z pubu, rozmyślała o całej sprawie, lecz nadal miała w głowie koszmarny mętlik. Gdy dotarła pod drzwi mieszkania, zastała liścik przyczepiony do nich taśmą. Otworzyła go i przeczytała kilka zdań, nabazgranych nieznajomym pismem.  
  
 _Nie mów nikomu o naszej rozmowie._ _Jeśli zdecydujesz się mi pomóc, nikt nie może wiedzieć, że to wszystko farsa._ Nikt. _Jeśli się jednak nie zgodzisz, cóż, bardzo bym docenił, gdybyś mimo wszystko nie wspomniała nikomu o moim błaganiu. Moja duma jest już wystarczająco_ _urażona_. _DM_  
  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Doprowadziła do tego, że wprost chorobliwie dumny Draco Malfoy błagał ją na kolanach. Błagał mugolaczkę na kolanach. Smak zwycięstwa był słodki, lecz nie mogła się nim z nikim podzielić. Harry i Ron z rozkoszą wysłuchaliby o poniżeniu znienawidzonego Ślizgona. Donny z pewnością dopytywałaby się w co był ubrany i czy przez koszulę była w stanie dostrzec jego sześciopak.   
Przepędziła tę idiotyczną myśl z głowy i wkroczyła do mieszkania.  
Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tej spawie. Wiedziała, co należy uczynić... wiedziała, że nie może tak po prostu odrzucić prośby o pomoc. Byłoby to okrucieństwo.  
Była w końcu Hermioną Granger - miłą, współczującą, empatyczną osobą. Ktoś prosił ją o pomoc. Ktoś rozpaczliwie potrzebował jej pomocy.  
Draco Malfoy potrzebował jej; Zane, jego słodki, uroczy, niewinny synek potrzebował jej. Między nią a małym chłopcem, pozbawionym matczynej czułości, wytworzyła się mocna więź. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu garnęła się do niego z całego serca, pragnąc mu dać chociaż cząstkę tego ciepła, którego mu zabrakło.  
Czy mogła poświęcić pół roku swojego życia, by pomóc komuś, kto uczynił jej życie w Hogwarcie taką udręką? Wciąż, po tych wszystkich latach, nienawidziła go. Był chamski, wyniosły, bez mrugnięcia okiem poniżał innych, traktował wszystkich pogardliwie i z góry... Niby dlaczego miałaby odłożyć na bok całe swoje życie, by spieszyć mu z odsieczą?  
Ale z drugiej strony, był przecież ten mały, słodki Zane. _Och, no i pieprzone sześć tysięcy galeonów!_  
Za te pieniądze można było utrzymać Centrum Kształcenia Małych Czarownic i Czarodziejów przez kilka lat, a nawet wygospodarować stypendia dla uczniów, których rodziców nie było stać na opłacenie czesnego. Nigdy więcej nie musiałaby sięgać do swojej pensji ani pensji Donny... Mogłyby nawet zafundować sobie podwyżki.  
Ale z trzeciej strony – ten dupek, Malfoy.  
Ale z czwartej strony – fundusze, by ocalić szkołę.  
Ale z piątej strony – małżeństwo z dupkiem.  
Ale z szóstej strony – zapewnienie Zane'owi szczęśliwego dzieciństwa z osobą, która kochała go nad życie.  
Ale z siódmej strony – ten cholerny dupek.  
Pomóc dupkowi zatrzymać syna, który „był dla niego wszystkim”.  
Sześć tysięcy galeonów.  
Pomóc Zane'owi, który nie był niczemu winien.  
Poślubić, zamieszkać, rozmawiać z... dupkiem.  
Rozbolała ją głowa.  
  
  
Zane obserwował ojca, krążącego po dywaniku przed kominkiem w salonie. Tatuś był taki wysoki! Zane miał nadzieję, że gdy dorośnie, też będzie taki wysoki. Będzie mógł wtedy sięgnąć po lody w zamrażalniku i puszkę z ciastkami, które Babcia trzymała na szafce i nadeptywać na niskich ludzi.  
Będzie mógł latać na miotle! Boziu, tak bardzo chciałby latać na miotle, tak jak tata. Ale był jeszcze za mały. Tata zawsze tak mówił.  
— Czemu tak chodzisz? — spytał Zane, spostrzegłszy, że nie ma żadnej innej rozrywki. Draco zatrzymał się i spojrzał na syna, skulonego na kanapie z wypchanym dinozaurem w ramionach.  
— A, bo lubię chodzić.  
— A czemu patrzysz przez okno? Czekasz na sowę? — spytał podekscytowany Zane. Sowia poczta wciąż go fascynowała i piszczał za każdym razem, gdy spostrzegł jakąś sowę - zwłaszcza wspaniałego puchacza Infidela, który należał do jego ojca.  
— Tak, czekam na bardzo ważny list – odparł Draco.  
— Od kogo?  
Draco strzelił z knykci.  
 _Cholera, smarkacz zadaje mnóstwo pytań..._  
— Od kogoś, kto ma mi pomóc z czymś... w pracy.  
— Szkoda, że już nie chodzę z tobą do pracy, Tata! Pamiętam, jak zawsze się kręciłem w twoim krześle dopóki mi nie zaczęło wirować w głowie!  
— A ja pamiętam, jak na mnie zwymiotowałeś, gdy zacząłeś się tak kręcić z pełnym żołądkiem – uśmiechnął się Draco.  
— Wcale nie _zwymiotałem_ , tata! — zachichotał Zane.  
— Och, zrobiłeś to, z całą pewnością, na moje biurowe szaty. Śmierdziałem jak kupa i zepsute mleko, dopóki nie znalazłem różdżki... a zajęło mi to chyba z godzinę.  
Zane zaczął się zanosić ze śmiechu.  
— Tata, powiedziałeś „kupa”!  
Draco obserwował łzy radości, płynące po twarzy Zane'a. Przez jego udręczony umysł przemknęła myśl, że za kilka miesięcy może już na zawsze zostać pozbawiony możliwości słuchania śmiechu syna...  
Nie. Nigdy go nikomu nie odda. Nawet jeśli Granger się nie zgodzi, zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy...  
Trzykrotne pukanie do drzwi zwróciło uwagę obu Malfoyów. Zane zeskoczył z kanapy, ciekaw, kto przychodzi tuż przed porą spania. Draco złapał za tył jego koszulki i postawił syna na stoliku w holu. Nie spodziewał się gości. Może to jego matka, która wpadła, by się upewnić, że nie jedzą znowu mrożonek na kolację.  
Spojrzał przez wizjer i wstrząsnął nim nerwowy spazm. Za drzwiami stała Hermiona Granger, ściskając pasek od torebki, jakby była to lina ratunkowa; jej knykcie zupełnie pobielały.  
Była tak zdenerwowana, bo bała mu się oznajmić, że odrzuca ofertę?  
 _Pesymizm nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi_.  
Otworzył drzwi i wzdrygnął się, gdy Zane za jego plecami wrzasnął.  
— PANI HER—MIO—NA!!!  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a Zane z gracją kota zeskoczył ze stolika i podbiegł do niej. Uklękła i chwyciła go w objęcia. Jak na takie krótkie nóżki, z pewnością potrafił szybko biegać.  
— Pani Hermonia przyszła do mnie do domu! Mogę pani pokazać mój pokój i moje zabawki, i pokój taty, i wannę, i kuchnię, i mojego pluszowego dinozarła? Nazywa się Rosie. Tata mówi, że to głupie imię dla dinozarła, ale Babcia pomogła mi je wybrać, bo mówiła, że dinozarły—chłopcy mogą się nazywać jak dziewczynki, a „Rosie” mi się podoba, ale Dziadzia mówił, że chłopiec—dinozarł nie może się nazywać jak dziewczynka, bo to by było pedałskie. Ale tata mówi, że pedałskie to znaczy wesołe, więc chłopcy—dinozarły mogą mieć imiona jak dziewczynki, bo to będzie wesołe!  
Zane wyszczerzył ząbki i czekał na odpowiedź nauczycielki.  
— To bardzo ciekawe, Zane. Chętnie zobaczę twojego dinozaura i zgadzam się z twoją babcią, Rosie to bardzo ładne imię – rzekła z uśmiechem.  
Draco nienawidził czułości, z jaką uśmiechała się do jego syna. Sprawiała, że malała w nim żądza jej krwi. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie  
— Wiesz co by było super? — spytała Hermiona chłopca.  
— Co?  
— Gdybyś zawsze używał słowa „wesoły”. To bardzo ładne słowo, a niektórzy nie lubią tego drugiego słowa. „Wesoły” jest dużo fajniejsze.  
— Wesoły, wesoły, wesoły – Zane pokiwał głową. — To naprawdę fajne słowo! Chodźmy do mnie do pokoju!  
— Zane, powinieneś chyba pójść po piżamę i wybrać sobie bajkę na dobranoc – przerwał Draco, zanim Zane zdążył poprosić swoją nauczycielkę, by na zawsze z nimi zamieszkała.  
Zane obdarzył go spojrzeniem, które wyrażało tyle krzywdy i odrzucenia, ile tylko mogło się w nim zmieścić (Draco nauczył go tego triku, gdy jeszcze mieszkali z Pansy; patrzył tak na jej przyjaciółki, gdy przychodziły na herbatę, zawsze zyskując trochę współczucia i stawiając matkę w złym świetle. Och, jakże oni sobie z nią pogrywali.)  
— Mogę wybrać dwie bajki?  
— Tak, ale ruszaj się już, chudzielcu – pospieszył go Draco, delikatnie wypychając syna za próg salonu.  
Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi, uśmiechając się na dźwięk śmiechu Zane'a, rozbrzmiewającego w korytarzu. Draco zwrócił się do niej, przeczesując dłonią włosy.  
— Masz ochotę się czegoś napić?  
— Nie, dziękuję – odparła cicho, przyglądając się wybranym przez Narcyzę obrazom, zdobiącym ściany foyer.  
— Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię oprowadzić po mieszkaniu – rzekł, czując się nieswojo we własnej skórze. Rzadko zdarzało mu się znaleźć w sytuacji tak niezręcznej, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Jego ogłada i swobodny styl bycia zupełnie wyparowały. Może dlatego, że w tej właśnie chwili jego przyszłość ważyła się na szali?  
— W porządku – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona ze zrozumieniem. — Chciałam tylko osobiście dać ci moją odpowiedź.  
— Eee, dobrze. Spodziewałem się sowy od ciebie, ale masz rację - twarzą w twarz będzie dużo bardziej niezręcznie i żenująco.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo. Draco poprowadził ją do salonu - ładnie, nowocześnie urządzonego pomieszczenia z meblami obitymi skórą. Gestem wskazał jej kanapę, po czym sam zajął miejsce by za moment usiadła też Hermiona na przeciwległym jej końcu.   
Hermiona usiadła sztywno, zaciskając dłonie na torebce. Czy jej knykcie zawsze były takie białe?  
Draco pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach.  
— Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, chciałem ci podziękować, że nie odmówiłaś mi z miejsca. To, że poświęciłaś czas na przemyślenie mojej propozycji bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dla Zane'a też, mimo że nie ma pojęcia, co jest grane,  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową i poczuła nagły przypływ współczucia dla siedzącego obok mężczyzny.  
— Myślałam o niej całą noc, poranek i dzisiejsze popołudnie. Spisałam nawet listę plusów i minusów i jeszcze raz przejrzałam wszystkie ministerialne przepisy dotyczące praw rodzicielskich i rozwodów.  
— To bardzo... wnikliwe – uznał, starając się ukryć uśmiech. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się ze mnie nabijasz. Czekaj, czekaj - jednak mogę. Był to numer czwarty na liście minusów. To, że nie jesteśmy w stanie zachowywać uprzejmie wobec siebie przez dłużej niż kilka minut.  
Draco westchnął.  
— Czy mogłabyś po prostu powiedzieć mi, jaką podjęłaś decyzję, żebym przestał się stresować?  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - co, jak się okazało, samo w sobie było niebezpieczne.  
— Pomogę ci.  
Draco zauważalnie się rozluźnił, a jego uśmiech wprost rozświetlił pokój.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak, wyjdę za ciebie i będę ci pomagać przez te pół roku.   
Draco chwycił jej dłoń i miękko ją uścisnął.  
— Dziękuję ci. Brakuje mi słów, żeby wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny.  
Hermiona wyrwała mu dłoń.  
— Twoje pieniądze będą wystarczającym wyrazem wdzięczności.  
— Oczywiście – Draco kiwnął głową. — To transakcja czysto finansowa. Jeśli chcesz, możemy nawet spisać kontrakt.  
— Możemy to zrobić już teraz, bo mam około miliarda pytań.   
— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — mruknął.  
— Och, rozkosze małżeństwa – westchnęła Hermiona rozdzierająco. — Coś czuję, że pokocham bycie twoją żoną.  
Draco wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie. Ledwo się zgodziła, a on już był na najlepszej drodze do spieprzenia sprawy. Ale tak ciężko było się powstrzymać! Granger stanowiła wymarzony obiekt kpin. To nie była jego wina.  
— Wybacz. Wiesz, że możesz się w każdej chwili wycofać. Nie będę cię trzymać siłą ani nic podobnego – rzekł cicho, kierując się do pokoju obok po pergamin i pióro.  
— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. Obiecałam ci swoją pomoc, więc pomogę. Nic, co zrobisz, nie jest w stanie zmusić mnie do złamania obietnicy. Zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do twojej głupoty.  
— Dziękuję ci – odparł. — Ja także mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Od kiedy Zane się urodził, jakoś ciężko mi jest złamać daną komuś obietnicę. To niemal tak, jakby był moim sumieniem - czuję, jakby zawsze był ze mną i patrzył na to co robię... a nie chcę, by wyrosło z niego coś niedobrego.  
— Przekonałam się już, że Zane zmienił cię nieco na dobre. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nadal uważam cię za zarozumiałego dupka, ale nieco milszego, zarozumiałego dupka.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć, że nasza wzajemna niechęć nie ulegnie zmianie ze względu na całą tę sytuację – rzekł sucho.  
— Tego właśnie nie rozumiem. Przecież się nawzajem nienawidzimy. Powiedziałeś, że zwróciłeś się do mnie ze względu na to, że Zane widuje mnie w szkole i kiedy za pół roku się rozstaniemy, nie będzie tak bardzo cierpiał... Mogłeś równie dobrze poprosić Donny.  
— Nie szaleje za nią tak, jak za tobą. Ciągle o tobie opowiada i nawet ty musisz przyznać, że się do ciebie przywiązał.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową.  
— Po prostu, to takie dziwne. W końcu nienawidzisz mnie przez to, że pochodzę z rodziny mugoli...  
— Czekaj, czekaj. Wcale nie nienawidzę cię z powodu twojego pochodzenia.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nienawdzę cię, bo jesteś wkurzająca. Jedyny powód, dla którego nazywałem cię, hm, w ten sposób, jest taki, że twoi kumple dostawali od tego szału. Wiedziałem, że ciebie to nie dotknie, ale Sronald i Chory szalejący z wściekłości to bardzo zabawny widok.  
— Nie mów tak o nich – zmarszczyła brwi Hermiona.  
— Masz rację. Będę musiał się nauczyć znosić ich towarzystwo, jeśli mamy ich przekonać o naszym małżeńskim szczęściu.  
— O, Boże. Zapomniałam, że będę musiała wszystkim powiedzieć. O, Boże! Będziemy musieli udawać zakochanych. O, Boże, będziemy musieli się starać, żeby wszyscy w to uwierzyli... O, Boże, o, Boże, oni mnie znienawidzą...  
— Jeśli mieliby cię znienawidzić z takiego powodu, to chyba nie są takimi wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi, za jakich ich uważasz – zauważył Draco. Hermiona spoglądała na niego przez kilka sekund.  
— Czasami powiesz coś tak inteligentnego, że nie sposób uwierzyć, że to twoje słowa. Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać.  
— Składam się wyłącznie z niespodzianek – rzekł bezbarwnie. — Dobra, zabierzmy się za tę umowę.  
— Tata! Jestem gotowy! — wykrzyknął Zane stojący w progu pokoju, z piżamą w jednej ręce i dwoma książeczkami w drugiej. Rosie, dinozarł płci męskiej, również znalazł się w zestawie. Draco zwrócił się do Hermiony z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Powinienem położyć go spać, zanim zaczniemy.  
— Może powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać, zanim pójdzie do łóżka? — spytała Hermiona z lekką obawą. — O tym, co się niedługo stanie?  
— Och, tak... W porządku – powiedział, pochylając się, by podnieść Zane'a.  
— Zane, chciałbyś, żebym ja przeczytała ci jedną bajkę? — spytała Hermiona. Pyzata twarz chłopca rozjaśniła się.  
— Bardzo bym chciał! Może tak być, tata? Ty przeczytasz jedną, a pani Hermiona drugą?  
Draco kiwnął głową i zauważył, że Hermiona szeroko się uśmiecha.  
— Pierwszy raz powiedział poprawnie moje imię, bez sylabizowania! — Draco był zaskoczony, jak wielką przyjemność jej to sprawiło. Wszyscy troje skierowali się do sypialni Zane'a, gdzie następnie jej mały mieszkaniec zaczął opisywać swojej nauczycielce wszystkie znajdujące się w niej przedmioty.  
— A to jest moje łóżko, gdzie zawsze śpię, a to moja zielona kordła i zielone poduszki, bo zielony to najlepszy kolor na świecie!  
— Przez ciebie biedne dziecko ma wyprany mózg – mruknęła Hermiona do Dracona, który uśmiechnął się chytrze i mrugnął do syna, śmiejącego się i skaczącego po łóżku w piżamie i z dinozaurem Rosie pod pachą.   
Po tym, jak Draco i Hermiona przeczytali Zane'owi po jednej bajce, zwrócili się do siebie, niepewni, jak przekazać chłopcu wieści. W końcu Draco, czując ciężar obowiązku ojca, postanowił zacząć. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka Zane'a, a Hermiona stała po przeciwległej jego stronie.  
— Zane, mam ci coś do powiedzenia – zaczął. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem w wielkich, szarych oczach.   
— Pani Hermiona i ja postanowiliśmy się pobrać.  
— Łał! — wykrzyknął Zane. — Czemu?  
— Czemu? — powtórzył Draco. — Ponieważ...  
— Ponieważ się kochamy, Zane – przerwała Hermiona. Draco rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie.   
Ocipiała, czy co?!  
— Gdy dwoje ludzi się kocha, biorą ślub– wyjaśniła.  
— Kochasz mojego tatę? — spytał Zane, marszcząc jasne brwi.  
— Tak – odparła. _Kłamczucha, ropucha! Cały pieprzony staw ropuch!_  
— A ty kochasz panią Hermionę? — Zane zwrócił się do ojca, który pokiwał głową, niezdolny wypowiedzieć tego kłamstwa na głos bez wybuchania śmiechem. _Pójdę do ojcowskiego piekła za tak bezwstydne łgarstwa. Nic nie szkodzi, Lucjusz też tam będzie. Damy radę._  
— Będę dalej tutaj mieszkał? — spytał Zane, zbijając ojca z pantałyku.  
— Co takiego?  
— Ty i pani Hermiona się żenicie, żeby mieć nową rodzinę – wyjaśnił Zane. — Będę mieszkał z Babcią i Dziadzią?  
Draco wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie zwrócił do siebie twarz syna. — Słuchaj mnie, młody. Zostaniesz ze mną zawsze, bez względu na to,co się stanie, gdzie i z kim będę. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek mi cię odebrał i nikt mi ciebie nie zastąpi. Kapujesz?  
Zane pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Hermionę.  
— A czy pani Hermiona będzie moją nową mamą?  
Draco spojrzał na Hermionę, która przygryzła wargę.  
— Eee, będzie twoją macochą.  
— Co to znaczy?  
— To znaczy, że będę twoją nową mamą – wyjaśniła Hermiona drętwo, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Draco na nią spojrzał.  
— A mogę mówić do ciebie „mamo”? Nigdy nie mówiłem do nikogo „mamo”, a ty będziesz moją nową mamą, a czasami ciężko powiedzieć „pani Hermiono”, bo to takie długie, a „mamo” jest krótkie i łatwe – rzekł Zane. Draco podrapał się po karku i wzruszył ramionami, odbijając piłeczkę w stronę Hermiony. Zane spojrzał na ojca w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, bo Hermiona nie mogła wydobyć z siebie słowa.  
— Jeśli pani Hermiona nie ma nic przeciwko, możesz tak do niej mówić – rzekł w końcu Draco, akceptując to, co nieuniknione. _Myślę, że Tom Riddle Senior też może być w ojcowskim piekle._.. _Ciekawe, jaki jest._  
— Możesz do mnie mówić „mamo”, Zane – potwierdziła Hermiona. Serce jej pękało, gdy myślała, że ten słodki chłopiec nigdy nie miał prawdziwej matki.  
— Dobrze – odparł chłopiec i opadł na poduszki. — Ale teraz chce mi się spać, dobranoc. Idźcie sobie.  
Draco i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Bezpośredniość Zane'a faktycznie przypominała przysłowiowy brak taktu rodziny Blacków. Gasząc światło, oboje skierowali się z powrotem do salonu, gdzie usiedli na kanapie, by zacząć formułować umowę.  
— Nienawidzę go okłamywać – rzekł Draco cicho.  
— Gdy już trwale i nieodwracalnie otrzymasz pełnię władz rodzicielskich, na pewno uznasz, że było warto, a Zane bez wątpienia ci wybaczy, gdy mu kiedyś opowiesz tę historię – rzekła Hermiona spokojnie.  
— Cieszę się tylko, że gdy już mi go przyznają, Pansy nie będzie mogła wnieść kolejnej petycji. Mogę się z tym rozprawić przez te kilka miesięcy i już nigdy więcej się nie martwić.  
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym spytać - jak to się stało, że masz syna z Pansy? Wygląda na to, że jej z całego serca nie cierpisz.  
— Nawaliliśmy się jak messerschmitty na urodzinach Blaise'a, uprawialiśmy seks w garderobie i w ten właśnie sposób Zane został poczęty. Ale tej historii chyba mu nigdy nie opowiem. I tak rachunek za jego terapię w przyszłości będzie wystarczająco duży.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin.  
— Dobrze, bierzmy się do pracy.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dwie godziny, siedemnaście piw kremowych, czterdzieści sześć kłótni i dziewięćdziesiąt dwa przekleństwa dalej, umowa wreszcie została sformułowana.  
  
 _Ja, Hermiona Granger, zobowiązuję się poślubić Dracona Malfoya w autentycznej ceremonii i przez okres sześciu miesięcy grać rolę jego żony. Okres wizytacji zaczyna się piętnastego marca i kończy piętnastego września. Wyrażam zgodę na poślubienie Dracona Malfoya czwartego marca, by Zane Malfoy, syn Dracona Malfoya, mógł się przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji._  
 _Ja, Hermiona Granger, zobowiązuję się ukrywać przed wszelkimi osobami trzecimi fakt, że nie jest to małżeństwo prawdziwe. Rozumiem, że jest sprawą najwyższej wagi utrzymanie tego faktu w tajemnicy, gdyż zwiększa to prawdopodobieństwo, że wiedza ta nie dotrze do pracowników Komisji do spraw Rodzin Czarodziejów. W obecności osób trzecich będę grać rolę oddanej żony i matki._  
 _Ja, Draco Malfoy, zobowiązuję się poślubić Hermionę Granger w autentycznej ceremonii i przez okres sześciu miesięcy grać rolę jej męża. Okres wizytacji zaczyna się piętnastego marca i kończy piętnastego sierpnia. Wyrażam zgodę na poślubienie Hermiony Granger czwartego marca, by Zane Malfoy, mój syn, mógł się przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji._  
 _Ja, Draco Malfoy, zobowiązuję się w obecności osób trzecich grać rolę oddanego męża Hermiony Granger. Zobowiązuję się wypłacić Hermionie Granger obiecaną sumę sześciu tysięcy galeonów, tysiąc galenów miesięcznie, przez okres sześciu miesięcy._  
 _Ja, Draco Malfoy, zobowiązuję się płacić za wszelkie niezbędne dla Hermiony Granger przedmioty (jedzenie, odzież, mieszkanie oraz inne potrzeby) przez okres sześciu miesiecy._  
 _My, Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Granger, zobowiązujemy się zwracać się do siebie po imieniu, również na osobności, by zminimalizować ryzyko pomyłki w obecności osób trzecich._  
 _Podpisano:_  
 _Draco Lucjusz Malfoy_  
 _Hermiona Jean Granger_  
  
  
Draco odprowadził Hermionę do drzwi i uścisnął jej dłoń.  
— Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję za twoją pomoc, Hermiono.  
Uśmiechnęła się, otulając się płaszczem.  
— Moje imię brzmi strasznie dziwnie w twoich ustach.  
— Uwierz mi, używam go tylko ze względu na umowę.  
— Tak przy okazji, rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie - tylko ty i ja możemy ją przeczytać, więc nie musisz się martwić, że KRC ją znajdzie.  
— Dziękuję – powtórzył Draco. _Dobra, rozumie to! Jesteś bardzo wdzięczny! A teraz się zamknij._  
— Więc jutro wybieramy się do twoich rodziców, żeby ich powiadomić, a potem do Kensington do moich. Nie będą specjalnie zachwyceni, że za tydzień wychodzę za mąż i nic im nie powiedziałam. Musimy wymyślić jakąś historię. A potem trzeba będzie powiedzieć Weasleyom, Lupinom, no i oczywiście Harry'emu i Donny.  
— Przy tych ostatnich też muszę być? — spytał Draco z grymasem.  
— Zależy mi na tym, żebyś był, po prostu żeby przedstawić spójną wersję wydarzeń. Ale proszę cię, byś się zachowywał przyzwoicie i chociaż udawał, że chcesz być z nimi wszystkimi w dobrych stosunkach. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy zakochani. Muszę tylko wymyślić jakąś historię o tym, jak to się stało, że się zaręczyliśmy...  
— Och, zapomniałbym – powiedział Draco i wyszedł z przedsionka, po chwili wracając ze srebrzystym pierścionkiem w dłoni. — Żeby było oficjalnie i tak dalej, skoro musimy wszystkich przekonać – przerwał na chwilę. — Pożyczyłem od mojej matki.  
Hermiona spojrzała na pierścionek, wykonany z białego złota z brylantowym oczkiem. Był bardzo prosty, a przy tym elegancki i piękny. Wsunęła go na palec i spojrzała na Dracona, który jej się przyglądał.  
— Ee, tak, dziękuję. Więc, następnego dnia, przyprowadzę Zane'a ze szkoły ze sobą, nie musisz po niego przychodzić. Mogę tu wpaść i zaczniemy planować wesele. Wolałabym potajemny ślub, ale skoro wszyscy mają w to uwierzyć, lepsze będzie skromne wesele. Poza tym, im więcej ludzi będzie świadkami małżeństwa, tym mniej podejrzeń będą mieli ludzie z KRC.  
— Brzmi nieźle – rzekł Draco cicho. Hermiona spojrzała na pierścionek, a potem z powrotem na niego.   
— Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc, Draco. Nie chcę, by Zane wylądował u Pansy, nie chcę, byś go stracił.  
Draco kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Bardzo doceniam twoją pomoc. Dopilnuję, byś miała wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na prowadzenie twojej szkoły tak długo, jak będziesz chciała; jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, będę ci w tym pomagał nawet po upływie tych sześciu miesięcy.  
Umysł Hermiony musiał się udać na chwilowy strajk, ponieważ jej instynkty nagle przejęły ster, a to, co zrobiła, wprawiło w zdumienie ich oboje. Wspięła się na palce i ucałowała policzek Dracona.  
— Do zobaczenia jutro – rzuciła szybko i uciekła z mieszkania, pomstując na nieposłuszny mózg. _Głupia, głupia, głupia!_  
Draco, patrząc na drzwi, które za sobą zatrzasnęła, powoli podniósł dłoń do policzka.   
_Moje życie oficjalnie stało się interesujące. Bardzo wkurzająco interesujące._


	7. Rodział 7: W oczekiwaniu na wielki dzień

Hermiona zadarła głowę, próbując objąć wzrokiem rozległą elewację Malfoy Manor. W swoim życiu widziała miasta, które były mniejsze od tej imponującej rezydencji.  
— Francuski barok – wyjaśnił Draco, gdy zmierzali długą, prostą ścieżką prowadzącą z Punktu Aportacyjnego. — Corps de logis, najważniejsza część budynku, mieszcząca strefę wejściową i pokoje dzienne, znajduje się w centrum, co powoduje, że to pierwsze co widać. Boczne skrzydła są nieco niższe i mniej okazałe, niż w budynkach typowych dla wczesnego renesansu.  
Hermiona spoglądała na niego, przytakując i udając, że wcale nie pogubiła się już przy francuskich frazach, które rzucał z taką swobodą. Zazwyczaj nie miałaby problemu ze zrozumieniem - w końcu była niezwykle inteligentną Hermioną Granger - ale małe kamyki ciągle wpadały do jej sandałów, przez co krzywiła się, idąc powoli żwirowaną ścieżką.  
— Musisz naprawdę kochać to miejsce, skoro wiesz o nim tak wiele – rzekła, próbując podtrzymać uprzejmą konwersację.  
— Robiłem z niego mój dyplom na magitekturze.  
— Magitektura? Jesteś magitektem? — odwróciła się do niego, niemal się przewracając.  
— Moja własna narzeczona nic o mnie nie wie – westchnął, chwytając się za pierś dramatycznym gestem. — Tak, zdałem uprawnienia i zostałem licencjonowanym magitektem, gdy skończyłem osiemnaście lat.  
— Naprawdę imponujące – rzekła szczerze. — Czytałam, że magitektura to jeden z najbardziej lukratywnych zawodów w świecie czarodziejów.  
Draco nie odpowiedział, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie szarych spodni. Tym razem zrezygnował z szaty i peleryny i Hermiona musiała przyznać (głupi, zdradziecki mózg), że w garniturze prezentował się naprawdę nieźle.  
— Zakładam, że musisz naprawdę kochać swoją pracę, bo przy swojej rodowej fortunie, w ogóle byś nie potrzebował źródła utrzymania – rzekła. Szczerze mówiąc, próbowała go wypytać. Ciekawiło ją niezmiernie, dlaczego podjął pracę zawodową... W jakim świecie dziedzic Malfoyów mógł jej potrzebować?  
— Naprawdę ją lubię – odrzekł krótko. Hermiona zdecydowała się odłożyć śledztwo na później. W końcu ustąpi.  
— Mamuś, patrz! – wykrzyknął Zane, który wybiegł daleko przed nich. Dziwne było, że nie czuła się dziwnie, gdy zwracał się do niej w ten sposób. Dziwne.   
— Na co mam patrzeć, Zane? — spytała, podążając wzrokiem w kierunku, który wskazywał.  
— To moje drzewo! Babcia je zasadziła, jak byłem mały! Ma takie samo imię jak ja! — wyjaśnił wesoło.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niskie drzewko, zasadzone pośrodku rozległego, reprezentacyjnego ogrodu.   
— To piękne drzewo. Wiesz, jak się nim opiekować?  
— Tak! Trzeba dawać im wodę i muszą mieć słońce! — odpowiedział, przyspieszając kroku ku wejściu do masywnej budowli. Hermiona spojrzała na Dracona.  
— Powinieneś być z niego bardzo dumny. Jest niezwykle bystry.  
— Jestem z niego bardzo dumny. Myślę, że bardziej, niż to zdrowe – odparł, przyglądając się synowi, który podniósł ze ścieżki płaski kamyk, wkładając go do kieszeni. — Powiedz mi, czy nigdy nie wychodzisz z roli nauczycielki i zawsze wszystkich odpytujesz? Muszę wiedzieć, czy powinienem odkurzyć moją starą encyklopedię.  
— Ha, ha – rzekła sucho, wściekła na siebie za mały uśmieszek, który zburzył jej wystudiowany wyraz niechęci. — Dzieci potrzebują, żeby je nieustannie pobudzać do wysiłku umysłowego.  
— Jasne, spróbuję zapamiętać – odparł.  
Zignorowała jego oschły ton, gdyż w końcu - w końcu! - dotarli pod drzwi posiadłości. Drzwi wyglądały na większe, niż rzut jej starej kawalerki. Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę kołatki, umieszczonej dobre parę metrów nad ich głowami.  
— W jaki sposób nie-magiczna osoba mogłaby zapukać do tych drzwi? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Pomyśl sama. Co ktoś taki mógłby robić u podnóża rezydencji Malfoyów? — spytał Draco, chowając różdżkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.  
— Słuszna uwaga – przyznała. Milczała, czekając, aż drzwi się otworzą. — Naprawdę się cieszę, że twoi rodzice wiedzą o wszystkim. Nie wiem, czy zdołałabym przy nich udawać zakochaną w tobie. Są naprawdę onieśmielający i śmiertelnie się ich boję.  
— Babci i Dziadzi? — spytał Draco, szczerząc się. — Ale oni są tacy przytulaśni!  
— Przytulaśni jak zabójcza kobra – mruknęła Hermiona, a Draco zachichotał. Czy kiedykolwiek słyszała go chichoczącego? To brzmiało tak uroczo, tak... nie-Malfoyowato.  
— Przyznaję, sprawiają wrażenie dość oziębłych, ale musisz zobaczyć, jak moja matka zachowuje się przy Zanie. Po prostu rozpływa się i zmienia w kompletnie inną osobę. Nie przestaje mnie to bawić.  
Podobało się jej to. Normalna rozmowa, bez sprzeczek, z Panem Dupkiem. To było naprawdę fajne.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując maleńkiego skrzata domowego, ubranego w coś, co wyglądało na spódniczkę baletową i kowbojski kapelusz. Hermiona musiała potrząsnąć głową, by się upewnić, że nie ma halucynacji.  
— Cześć, Pudelku! — rzekł Zane, przytulając się do skrzata. Hermiona usłyszała, jak Draco mruczy pod nosem coś o „tym dzieciaku”, „przytulaniu” i „idiotyzmie”.  
— Młody paniczu, tak się cieszę, że panicza widzę! — zapiszczał skrzat Pudel. — I pan Draco! Raczy pan wejść! Czy mam zaanonsować, że przyszedł pan z gościem?  
— Dziękuję, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Moi rodzice już wiedzą – rzekł Draco, chwytając Hermionę za łokieć i prowadząc ją przez gigantyczne foyer.   
— Skrzat w ubraniu? Dziwnym, bo dziwnym, ale to ubranie... — zwróciła się do niego, ignorując ciepło jego dłoni na jej nagiej skórze. Niepotrzebnie zakładała tę niebieską sukienkę bez rękawów...  
— Wszystkie skrzaty noszą ubrania – objaśnił. — Gdy Zane miał trzy lata, bawił się z nimi w przebieranki i przez przypadek wszystkie uwolnił. Mój ojciec wychodził z siebie, ale okazało się, że żaden z nich nie chce odejść. Chciały tylko zatrzymać ubrania. Mój ulubieniec to skrzat pokojowy, który nosi kimono i fez.  
Hermionie brakło słów. Jej planowane przemówienie o wolności i prawach skrzatów domowych spaliło na panewce. Draco miał rację. Naprawdę składał się z niespodzianek, a ona pragnęła nade wszystko je z niego wydobyć.  
Dotarli do podwójnych drzwi, niemal tak wielkich, jak frontowe. Zane popchnął je, zanim którekolwiek zdołało go uprzedzić, i wpadł do środka z radosnymi okrzykami „Babcia!” i „Dziadzia!”. Hermiona podążyła za Draconem, obejmując zadziwionym spojrzeniem rozległy salon. Był przepięknie umeblowany. A na sofie nieopodal olbrzymich tarasowych okien spoczywali Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy. Król i Królowa Śniegu.  
Zane stał przed nimi i wyrzucając z siebie słowa w nieprawdopodobnym tempie, opowiadał o wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli. Lucjusz nie zwracał uwagi na chłopca - głównie dlatego, że nie mógł zrozumieć, co mówi - lecz Narcyza kiwała głową, uśmiechała się i wzdychała głęboko w odpowiednich momentach.   
Draco poprowadził Hermionę naprzód, jego ciepła dłoń wciąż na jej ramieniu. Jego rodzice wstali z sofy, po złożeniu Zane'owi obietnicy, że za chwilę wysłuchają reszty opowieści.  
— Matko, ojcze, oto Hermiona Granger – przedstawił ją. Żadnych kwiecistych przemówień ani innych bzdur. Krótko i do rzeczy.  
Lucjusz ujął wyciągniętą dłoń Hermiony i pochylił się nad nią.   
— Bardzo miło panią poznać, panno Granger.  
— Pana również, panie Malfoy. Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej, lecz okoliczności były nieporównanie mniej przyjemne.  
— Ma pani rację, spotkaliśmy się, w trakcie drugiego pani roku w Hogwarcie, jak sądzę, i ponownie, gdy była pani na piątym... — rzekł Lucjusz z uśmieszkiem. — Cóż za nieprzyjemne były to czasy. Pełne wszędobylskich i wścibskich dzieci...  
— A to moja matka, Narcyza – przerwał mu Draco, obdarzając ojca ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. _Zamknij się, kretynie. Ona jest moją jedyną szansą na zatrzymanie syna!_ Lucjusz zacisnął usta i z powrotem zajął miejsce na sofie, zaraz zrywając się z niego, gdyż zabawka znalazła się pod jego siedzeniem. Przekazał ją wnukowi ze spojrzeniem pełnym nagany. Zane uśmiechnął się do niego i popędził w stronę tarasowych okien, gdzie czekało nań pudło pełne zabawek.  
— Musisz wybaczyć mojemu mężowi, moja droga – rzekła Narcyza, ściskając rękę Hermiony. — Bywa dość nierozsądny, gdy w rozmowie pojawia się temat przeszłości.  
Hermiona była niepomiernie zdumiona, gdyż wyobrażała sobie Narcyzę jako żeńską wersję Lucjusza.  
— Och, nie ma problemu. Przeszłość należy pozostawić tam, gdzie jej miejsce.  
— Muszę przyznać, że jesteś nieporównanie piękniejsza, niż Draco nam opisywał – kontynuowała Narcyza, wskazując Hermionie miejsce u swojego boku.  
— Wow, Zane, pokaż nam, co tam masz! — wykrzyknął Draco, próbując zmienić tor konwersacji. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
— Czyżby? A jak mnie opisywał? Proszę, nie pomijajcie żadnych detali, naprawdę jestem ciekawa.  
— Widzisz, rzecz w tym, że nigdy właściwie cię nie opisał, jeżeli nie licząc pomniejszych epitetów, którymi się posługuje. Wśród nich często pojawiały się Krzaczasty Frankenstein i Zołzowata McZołza – rzekła Narcyza cicho, by słowa nie dotarły do uszu Zane'a. Ale salon był tak ogromny, że równie dobrze mogłaby do niej krzyczeć przez megafon, i tak by nic nie usłyszał.  
Draco jęknął w duchu i zapadł się głębiej w fotel.  
— Wcale nie uważam, żeby twoje włosy były krzaczaste – kontynuowała Narcyza. — Wiesz, kiedyś zwykłam rysować. Głównie portrety... Twoją twarz doskonale by się malowało. Ten koczek doskonale definiuje twoją smukłą szyję i linię szczęki i podkreśla twoje kości policzkowe. Do tego pięknie eksponuje twoje wielkie, orzechowe oczy. Masz taką uroczą twarz.  
Hermiona próbowała zwalczyć rumieniec, ale poniosła klęskę.   
— Ten koczek doskonale maskuje krzaczastość – uśmiechnęła się. — Gdybym wyciągnęła spinki i wsuwki, które go trzymają w miejscu, musiałabym się przesiąść, by pani nie utonęła w moich włosach.   
Narcyza roześmiała się i poklepała dłoń Hermiony.  
— Dziewczyna, która umie się z siebie śmiać, to dziewczyna, z którą z pewnością się dogadam. Nie rozumiem, czemu Draco cię nie znosi.  
— Zapewniam panią, że to wzajemne uczucie. Czujemy się doskonale w tym związku opartym na obopólnej nienawiści. Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze uważałam, że nie znosi mnie ze względu na moje pochodzenie.  
— Och, proszę, tylko nie te bzdury! Kochanie, żyłam z tym wszystkim przez lata, i jeżeli pragniesz mojej szczerej opinii, już dawno straciło to urok nowości. Nie jest przyjemne przyglądanie się, jak twój syn ryzykuje swoje życie dla głupiej, idiotycznej sprawy. Tygodniami nie odzywałam się do Lucjusza po tym tragicznym fiasku. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to mężczyźni rządzą światem. Nic dziwnego, że wokół tyle problemów. Czy nie mam racji?  
— Absolutną – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. Jakim cudem tak urocza kobieta żyła tyle lat z tymi nietoperzami i nie utraciła swojego miłego usposobienia? Czuła, że naprawdę ją polubi.  
— Skończyłyście już gdakać, kwoki? — spytał Lucjusz zrzędliwie.  
— Kwoki? — Narcyza zwróciła się do męża z lodowatym spojrzeniem. — Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak bardzo lubisz sypiać w gościnnej sypialni, mój miły.  
Lucjusz otworzył usta, ale po chwili zamknął je z powrotem. Hermiona musiała stłumić uśmiech i spojrzała na Dracona, który zdawał się być przyzwyczajony do podobnych scen.  
— A teraz, moja droga, muszę ci podziękować za twoją pomoc. Trzeba być silną, dobrą kobietą, by ot tak poświęcić pół roku swojego życia na pomoc komuś, kogo się nie znosi. Okazujesz nam ogromną życzliwość i dziękuję ci za to z całej mojej duszy.  
— Gdybym nie przyjmowała pieniędzy za tę przysługę, to być może bym się z tobą zgodziła, lecz to po prostu układ biznesowy. Nie jestem aż taką altruistką, za jaką mnie uważasz.  
— Nonsens – oświadczyła Narcyza, ucinając rozmowę. — Masz wielkie serce i nic nie zmieni mojego zdania. Jestem potwornie uparta i zawzięta, tak jak i reszta Blacków.  
Hermionie zdawało się, że Lucjusz mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu „mogłabyś to powtórzyć?”.   
— Zane, mój drogi chłopcze, chodź, skończ mi opowiadać swoją historię – zawołała Narcyza do wnuka. Zane podniósł głowę znad zabawkowej różdżki, którą celował w dinozaura Rosie. Przebiegł kilka kroków z różdżką w dłoni, gdy nagle zatrzymało go zaklęcie. Lucjusz, celując własną różdżką w chłopca, podszedł do wnuka i wyjął zabawkę z jego zaciśniętej piąstki.  
— Nie wolno biegać z różdżką w dłoni, Zane. Wiesz o tym doskonale – rzekł.  
— Ups, przepraszam, Dziadku – odpowiedział cichutko Zane. — Zapomniałem.  
— Wiem, że łatwo się zapomina o zasadach, ale one istnieją po to, byś sobie nie zrobił krzywdy – wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna. Zaszokowana Hermiona obserwowała sztywnego arystokratę przyklękającego przy wnuku i całującego go w czoło. — A teraz biegaj śmiało!  
Zane uśmiechnął się do dziadka i popędził w stronę trójki dorosłych, rozpoczynając długą opowieść o tym, jak to on i Wolf bawili się w aurorów i aresztowali Patricka, kolegę z klasy, który przebrał się za pirata kradnącego piasek.  
— No, no, Zane, Wolf musi być naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem – rzekła Narcyza z przepięknym uśmiechem rozjaśniającym twarz. — Wygląda na to, że doskonale się bawicie razem!  
Zane zgodził się z nią ochoczo i wkrótce posmutniał, gdy okazało się, że trzeba wychodzić. Uścisnął mocno swoich dziadków; Narcyza przewróciła oczami, gdy Lucjusz poklepał po głowie chłopca, który przytulał się do jego długich nóg. Szepnęła do Hermiony:  
— Mój mąż okazuje uczucie w taki dziwaczny sposób! Doprowadza mnie to do szaleństwa.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i uścisnęła starszą kobietę na pożegnanie. Wymieniła uścisk dłoni z Lucjuszem i chwilę później wraz z Draconem znalazła się z powrotem na kamienistej ścieżce prowadzącej do punktu aportacyjnego. Zane podążał przed nimi, co chwila podnosząc ze ścieżki gładkie kamyki.  
— Nie było tak źle – rzekł Draco cicho. — Obyło się bez pojedynków, a wszystkie nasze kończyny są nienaruszone.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
— Twoja matka jest zupełnie inna, niż się spodziewałam. Zastanawiam się, jak mogłeś być w szkole tak podłym, małym gnojkiem, podczas gdy wychowywała cię tak wspaniała kobieta.  
Draco wsunął dłonie do kieszeni i spojrzał prosto przed siebie.   
— Była dość surowa dla mnie, gdy dorastałem, lecz zawsze starała się mnie chronić. Moje dzieciństwo było jednym wielkim naśladowaniem mojego ojca. Chciałem być jak on, chciałem mu imponować. Matka próbowała z całych sił mnie od tego odwieść, ale nigdy tego nie doceniałem.  
Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że Draco Malfoy był w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego. Jakim cudem nagle stał się taki dojrzały? - zdumiona pytała samą siebie.  
— Jestem pewna, że teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak ją cenisz. Jest niezwykle mądra i to oczywiste, że bardzo kocha Zane'a. Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę przypadła mi do gustu.  
— Bardzo się cieszę, że się porozumiałyście. Musisz jednak wybaczyć mojemu ojcu. Transformacja z Księcia Ciemności w normalnego obywatela nie odbyła się tutaj zbyt płynnie i wciąż się z nią zmaga.  
— Sam fakt, że wy wszyscy próbujecie się zmienić, jest świadectwem siły i charakteru. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że zmieniłeś swoje poglądy.  
— Jak myślisz, jak zareagują twoi rodzice na radosną, acz nagłą nowinę? — spytał ją Draco, gdy zbliżali się do punktu aportacyjnego.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Zawsze mnie wspierali i zachęcali do podążania za moimi marzeniami. Na pewno będą w szoku, ale kto by nie był?  
— To prawda... Trochę mnie niepokoi myśl o tym, jak zareagują twoi przyjaciele. Chociaż nie, w zasadzie to sikam z niecierpliwości, by wreszcie ujrzeć zadziwione mordy Pottusia i Wisiela.  
— Czy cały swój wolny czas poświęcasz na wymyślanie wrednych ksywek dla moich przyjaciół? — spytała Hermiona ze złością.  
— Skądże znowu. Przychodzą mi do głowy na kiblu. To się nazywa prawdziwa inspiracja – odparł.   
Hermiona prychnęła z irytacją i nie odezwała się do niego przez resztę drogi do domu jej rodziców. Gdy chwyciła go za ramię, by się teleportować do Kensington, mogła przypadkiem go uszczypnąć... mocno.  
  
* * *  
  
— Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie, kochanie! Ale tak miło, że wpadłaś! — wykrzyknęła Annabel Granger, witając na ganku swoją córkę, jej przystojnego towarzysza oraz małego chłopca. Stanowiła starszą wersję swojej córki - miękkie, kobiece rysy, lecz oszczędzone jej zostały krzaczaste włosy. Szczęściara.  
— Przepraszam, że nie odwiedzam was częściej, ale miałam tyle pracy ze szkołą – odparła Hermiona. — Chciałabym ci przedstawić Dracona Malfoya i jego syna, Zane'a.  
Annabel odwróciła się do niespodziewanych gości z miłym uśmiechem. Uścisnęła im dłonie i gestem wskazała wnętrze domu.  
— Pański syn jest prześliczny – rzekła do Dracona.  
— Nie jestem śliczny! Dziewczynki są śliczne! — wykrzyknął Zane, do głębi oburzony jej słowami. Annabel roześmiała się.  
— Błagam o wybaczenie, panie Zane. Chciałam powiedzieć, że jesteś niezwykle przystojny.  
— Och, dziękuję! — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. — Czy jesteś mamą mojej mamy?  
Annabel zmarszczyła brwi, zdziwiona.  
— Nie, nie sądzę, słonko. Wchodźcie, proszę, do salonu, mój mąż zaraz do was dołączy.  
— Dziękuję za gościnność, pani Granger – rzekł Draco.  
— Och, to nic takiego – uśmiechnęła się. — Proszę, mów mi Annabel.  
Trójka gości zajęła miejsca w przyjemnym salonie, umeblowanym znacznie skromniej niż ten w Malfoy Manor. Thomas Granger wkroczył do niego, cały w uśmiechach na widok swojej córki.  
— Hermiono, moja mała psotnico, gdzieś ty się chowała, co? — spytał, ściskając ją mocno na powitanie.  
— Przepraszam, tato, ale tak jak mówiłam mamie, mam mnóstwo pracy ze szkołą – odparła. Draco dostrzegł cień żalu w jej oczach. Naprawdę żałowała, że nie ma czasu odwiedzać rodziców.  
Przedstawiła Zane'a i Dracona swojemu ojcu, który przywitał ich bardzo ciepło.  
— Tatuś! Patrz, kicia! — pisnął Zane, gdy gruby, rudy kot wkroczył do pokoju. Chłopiec zeskoczył z fotela i powoli podszedł do zwierzaka. Ten powąchał go i po chwili zastanowienia dał się pogłaskać.  
— Strasznie lubi koty – wyjaśnił Draco.  
— Krzywołap generalnie nie przepada za ludźmi, ale pański syn chyba przypadł mu do gustu – stwierdził Thomas. — Pan wybaczy, nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale skąd pan zna moją córkę?  
— Chodziliśmy razem do Hogwartu, tato – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Hermiona. — A Zane uczy się w mojej szkole.  
— O, to fajnie – rzekł Thomas. — Rozumiem, że wy dwoje jesteście parą?  
 _Ten to na pewno nie owija w bawełnę..._ Draco ledwo zdołał zdusić śmiech. Hermiona patrzyła na swoich rodziców, nerwowo przygryzając wargę.  
— Zgadza się. Chciałam go wam przestawić – skłamała.  
  
— Jak miło – uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko Annabel. Nagle jej uśmiech zniknął. Spojrzała na małego chłopca, który bawił się z kotem i opowiadał mu o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Wolfie.   
— Hermiono, powiedz mi, proszę, że Zane nie jest twoim synem.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  
— Oczywiście, mamo, że nie jest moim synem. Naprawdę uważasz że ukrywałabym przed tobą własne dziecko?  
Annabel odetchnęła głęboko.   
— Jasne, że nie... To tylko ciekawość.  
— Od kiedy się spotykacie? — spytał Thomas.  
— Od kilku tygodni – rzekł Draco. — Spotkaliśmy się po latach, gdy zapisałem Zane'a do szkoły Hermiony i zaczęliśmy się częściej widywać.  
— W takim razie, bardzo się cieszę, że się poznaliśmy, Draco – rzekła Annabel. — Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadziła chłopca do domu!  
Draco chrząknął znacząco. Hermiona spojrzała na niego.  
 _Dobra, zaczyna się. Zaraz im powie, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. Będą rozczarowani i będą się zastanawiać, czemu im nie mówiłam, że jestem w poważnym związku z mężczyzną, który ma syna, i mama pewnie zacznie płakać i jej nos będzie cały czerwony... Powinnam była lepiej to wszystko przemyśleć._  
  
— Właściwie, to postanowiłem dzisiaj państwa odwiedzić, by prosić o rękę pańskiej córki.  
— To cudownie! — zawołała Annabel. — Czy to nie po dżentelmeńsku, Thomas? Prosić nas o jej rękę!  
Thomas powoli pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, dziękuję, że nas o to pytasz, Draco. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym najpierw zamienić z moją córką kilka słów na osobności.  
 _Jasne, że mam coś przeciwko, już się zgodziła, frajerze._  
— Ależ skąd – rzekł uprzejmie na głos.  
Hermiona podążyła za rodzicami do kuchni, mijając Zane'a, który chodził na czworakach za Krzywołapem, naśladując ćwierkanie ptaka. Przynajmniej on się nieźle bawił.  
Zamykając drzwi za sobą, odwróciła się do rodziców.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś w poważnym związku – rzekł Thomas. — I do tego z mężczyzną, który ma syna?  
 _Czy nie o tym właśnie myślałam?_  
Znów przygryzła wargę.   
— Nie podoba wam się?  
— Cóż, praktycznie go nie znamy, więc co ma nam się podobać albo nie podobać?  
— Hermiona go kocha i to jest najważniejsze – rzekła Annabel cicho, kierując się w stronę lodówki, by przyszykować przekąskę dla gości.  
— Kochasz go, Hermiono? Jest dla ciebie dobry? Ufam twojemu rozsądkowi, skarbie, i jeśli chcesz go poślubić, to masz moje wsparcie.  
Próbowała zignorować okropne uczucie towarzyszące okłamywaniu rodziców i temu, z jaką łatwością dawali się nabrać. W końcu miało to być prawdziwe małżeństwo... tylko niezbyt trwałe.  
— Chcę go poślubić – rzekła. Przynajmniej to nie było kłamstwem. Naprawdę chciała za niego wyjść, by mu pomóc. Jeżeli nie będą zadawać więcej pytań, nie będzie musiała dalej zmyślać.  
— W takim razie masz moje błogosławieństwo i życzę ci szczęścia – rzekł Thomas cicho, całując córkę w policzek.  
— Och, moja kochana córciu, to wspaniałe. To nie szkodzi, że ma już syna, bo będziesz dla niego wspaniałą macochą! — rzekła Annabel, nalewając napoje do szklanek.  
— W takim razie chodźmy mu oznajmić radosną nowinę! — rzekła Hermiona, chcąc już mieć za sobą całe to przedstawienie.  
  
* * *  
  
— Daję ci moje błogosławieństwo, Draco. Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś spytać nas o zgodę, a także z tego, że kochacie się tak mocno, że jesteście gotowi na tak poważny krok – oznajmił Thomas, powracając do salonu. — Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że ona się zgodzi.  
 _W tym zdaniu nie mogłoby się znaleźć mniej prawdy._  
Hermiona zajęła miejsce obok Dracona i niemal podskoczyła, gdy sięgnął po jej dłoń.   
— Ja też mam taką nadzieję – westchnął, obdarzając ją spojrzeniem pełnym uwielbienia. Niemal wybuchnęła śmiechem, tak idiotyczne jej się wydawało jego udawane zauroczenie. Draco mrugnął do niej i odwrócił się do jej rodziców.  
Hermiona poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie niepokoju. Co, jeżeli już zobaczyli pierścionek na jej... zaraz, zaraz, gdzie on się podział? Spojrzała na swoją dłoń i odkryła ze zdziwieniem, że pierścionek z jej zniknął.  
— Dobry Boże, Hermiono, wszyscy czekamy z napięciem na twoją odpowiedź! — rzekła Annnabel.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, który trzymał pierścionek zaręczynowy w dłoni - ten sam, który ofiarował jej wcześniej.  
— Co powiesz, ukochana? Wyjdziesz za mnie? — spytał. Wyraźnie widziała, że on też powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.  
Skinęła głową, a on wsunął klejnot na jej palec. Rodzice wyraźnie spodziewali się pocałunku... _tak, kurwa, jasne._  
— Och, Boże, tak bardzo się cieszę! — oczy Annabel zalśniły łzami. — Tyle jest do zrobienia... Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć?  
— Myśleliście już o dacie? — spytał Thomas.  
— Co powiecie na następną środę? — odpowiedziała pytaniem Hermiona. Jej rodzice roześmieli się, kręcąc głowami.  
— Skarbie, chyba zwariowałaś z tego szczęścia!  
 _Tak, właśnie dlatego zwariowałam. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że wychodzę za mąż za najbardziej przeze mnie znienawidzonego człowieka na świecie._  
— To nie jest taki zły pomysł, skarbeczku – stwierdził Draco.  
 _Skarbeczku?! Ja ci zaraz przyskarbeczkuję._..  
— Zgadzasz się? — twarz Annabel wyrażała lekki szok.  
— Rozmawialiśmy o tym i postanowiliśmy, że jeżeli mamy się pobrać, to nie chcemy długiego narzeczeństwa – wyjaśnił Draco.  
— Mamo, w świecie czarodziejów jest taka tradycja, że narzeczeństwo trwa bardzo krótko, a ceremonia jest dość skromna i niewielka...  
— Cóż, rozumiemy, że chcesz się dostosować do magicznej społeczności, skarbie. Jeżeli tego pragniesz, to nie mamy nic przeciwko. W końcu to twoje wesele – rzekł Thomas. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
— Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że nie macie mi tego za złe.  
— Za złe? Ależ skąd. Bardzo się cieszymy – odparła Annabel. — Ale jeśli mamy tylko tydzień na zaplanowanie wszystkiego, to chyba powinniśmy już zacząć? Bardzo bym chciała poznać cię lepiej, Draco, i twojego synka, w końcu wkrótce będzie moim wnuczkiem!  
— Bardzo chętnie – odparł Draco. — Ale obawiam się, że dzisiaj nie mamy już na to czasu. Obiecaliśmy przyjaciołom Hermiony, że dziś ich odwiedzimy, i nie możemy się już doczekać.   
_A już ja na pewno._  
— Ależ oczywiście! Musicie im przekazać dobrą nowinę! W takim razie, ruszajcie w drogę, i wpadnijcie do nas jak najprędzej, byśmy mogli omówić wesele i poznać się lepiej z nowymi członkami rodziny! —Annabel wręcz promieniała radością.  
Wkrótce pożegnali się. Zane był uradowany, że został obdarzony nową parą dziadków. Oczywiście, próbował im z miejsca opowiedzieć historię swojego życia, podczas gdy ojciec niemal siłą wlókł go ku drzwiom.  
— Pa pa, babciu Anno i Dziadku Tomie! — wykrzyknął Zane, używając imion, którymi Grangerowie prosili, by się do nich zwracał. Rzecz jasna, dobre parę minut zajęło mu pożegnanie z Krzywołapem – nazywał go po prostu „kotkiem”, bo imię zwierzaka było trochę zbyt trudne do wymówienia.  
Gdy w końcu opuścili dom jej rodziców, Hermiona spojrzała w niebo i wpatrywała się w nie przez kilka sekund. Draco popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz?  
— Zastanawiam się, ile piorunów z jasnego nieba w nas trzaśnie za te wszystkie bezwstydne kłamstwa – odparła ponuro. — Nigdy wcześniej nie okłamałam moich rodziców.  
— Nigdy? — Draco pokręcił głową, zdumiony. — Wszyscy okłamują rodziców. To zasada związana z posiadaniem rodziców. Musisz ich okłamać chociaż raz w życiu.  
— Cóż, zdarzyło mi się parę razy nieco nagiąć prawdę, ale nigdy wcześniej nie opowiadałam im takich wierutnych kłamstw. Mój Boże, widziałeś, jak się cieszyli? — spytała, wpatrując się w ziemię ze zwieszonymi ramionami. Draco nie wiedział, co robić, obserwując, jak Hermiona przeżywa to, co się stało. Wyglądała na taką smutną, tak zawstydzoną... Zrobił więc to, co każdy rozsądny facet na jego miejscu (jeżeli w jakimś obcym języku „rozsądny” znaczyło „kompletny idiota”) - zatrzymał ją na środku ścieżki i objął.  
— Przepraszam, że musiałaś ich okłamywać przez wzgląd na mnie. Bardzo wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę. Pozwolę im zrzucić na mnie całą winę, gdy za sześć miesięcy weźmiemy rozwód – powiedział, odczuwając dziwną przyjemność z tego, jaka mała się wydawała w jego ramionach... jej miękki, kobiecy dotyk...  
 _To oficjalnie. Muszę w końcu się z kimś przespać._  
Hermiona nie wiedziała, co zrobić z dłońmi, więc objęła go w pasie.   
— W porządku. Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, Draco. Gdy to wszystko się skończy, będę mogła powiedzieć im prawdę? Tylko im, nikomu więcej.  
Draco wypuścił ją z ramion, natychmiast odczuwając tęsknotę za jej ciepłym dotykiem.  
— Tak, możesz im powiedzieć.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując nie okazać, jak wielką przyjemność sprawił jej dotyk jego prężnego, umięśnionego ciała. Był taki męski i silny. Czuła się... bezpieczna... w jego ramionach.  
Podążyli w stronę osamotnionej alejki, której użyli jako punktu aportacyjnego. Coś okropnego, potwornie niezręcznego wisiało w powietrzu. Zaczęli sobie zdawać sprawę z uczucia, które żywili do siebie nawzajem, i które z całą pewnością nie było niechęcią. Coś się zaczęło dziać... pączkowało między nimi wzajemne pociąganie. Niewielkie. Mikroskopijne wręcz. Ale było tam.  
  
* * *   
  
Stojąc przed drzwiami Nory, Draco próbował z całej siły powstrzymać grymas niechęci. Przyzwyczajony był do luksusu... rezydencji, zameczków, apartamentów... nie domów, które wyglądały, jakby Zane zbudował je z klocków.  
— Nawet nie zaczynaj – ostrzegła Hermiona. — Doskonale widzę obrzydzenie na twojej twarzy.  
— To przestań się na mnie gapić – odwarknął. _Czy to zapach gnoju?_ Spojrzał na prawo i dostrzegł źródło paskudnego zapachu - w ogrodzie leżały worki z nawozem. _Nie ma co, niczym w gnojówce._  
— Śmierdzi kupą – stwierdził Zane elokwentnie.  
— To nawóz, Zane. Pomaga roślinom zdrowo rosnąć – wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
— Och – odparł cicho. — Śmierdzi kupą.  
Draco parsknął śmiechem, a Hermiona zdzieliła go łokciem w żebro.  
W końcu zdobyła się na odwagę i zapukała do drzwi, czekając z wstrzymanym oddechem na powitanie. Zane stał między nimi, trzymając Hermionę za rękę, ciekaw nowego miejsca.  
Drzwi otworzyła Molly Weasley. Była gotowa zagarnąć Hermionę w objęcia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że przybyła z gośćmi. Spojrzała na Dracona i z powrotem na Hermionę, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. W końcu spojrzała na słodką twarzyczką chłopca, stojącego między nimi.  
— Hermiono, kochanie, spodziewaliśmy się ciebie. Twój list był bardzo tajemniczy i wszyscy są strasznie ciekawi, co chcesz nam powiedzieć – rzekła w końcu ostrożnie, nie spuszczając oczu z Dracona. Ten czerpał wyraźną przyjemność z pojedynku na spojrzenia z pulchną kobietą. Zawsze wygrywał te pojedynki. Zawsze.  
— Chciałabym ci przedstawić Dracona Malfoya i jego syna, Zane'a – rzekła Hermiona, pragnąc mieć to wszystko za sobą. Molly zamrugała, a Draco uśmiechnął się uprzejmie (właściwie to uśmiechał się z radości z wygranego pojedynku, ale czego Molly nie wie, tego jej sercu nie żal). Wyciągnął do niej dłoń i zdziwiło go, jak mocnym uściskiem go obdarzyła.  
— Witam, panie Malfoy – rzekła krótko. Spojrzała w dół, na chłopca, który wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Witaj, Zane.  
— Cześć – odparł Zane, zanim Draco zdążył zareagować. — Ma pani ładne włosy. Są pomarańczowe!  
— Co za miły komplement – odparła, z miejsca nabierając sympatii do chłopca. — Dziękuję!  
— Mama Wolfa ma żółte włosy! — oznajmił Zane. — Tata mówi, że mam brudne blond włosy, ale wcale nie są brudne, bo zawsze się kąpię wieczorem!  
Molly kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem. Spojrzała znów na Dracona, a potem na Hermionę.   
— Wejdźcie, proszę. Rozumiem, że to, co chcesz nam powiedzieć, dotyczy pana Malfoya i jego syna.  
— Tak, dokładnie – odparła Hermiona, odchrząkując.  
Trójka przybyszów podążyła za panią Weasley do salonu, w którym zasiadał komplet rudych Weasleyów, uzupełniony tu i ówdzie czuprynami w innych kolorach.  
— ZANE! — okrzyk Wolfa rozbrzmiał, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg. Dwaj chłopcy rzucili się ku sobie i przytulili na środku pokojów, rozpoczynając hałaśliwą gadaninę na wszystkie tematy, jakie istniały we wszechświecie.  
— Co on tutaj robi, do cholery? — niski głos Rona przedarł się przez piskliwe głosy chłopców. Jego nienawistne spojrzenie przeszywało Dracona na wskroś. Chłopcy głośno wciągnęli powietrze, słysząc brzydkie słowo, i zaczęli chichotać.  
Hermiona posłała Ronowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim zwróciła się do chłopców.  
— Chłopaki, może pójdziecie się pobawić do ogrodu?  
Zgodzili się ochoczo i zanim opuścili pokój, dobiegły ich słowa Zane'a, które bez wstępów rozpoczęły wiszącą w powietrzu awanturę.  
— Pani Her-mio-na jest moją nową mamusią, Wolf! — rzekł radośnie Zane, gdy byli u progu drzwi.  
Nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi Wolfa. W zamian za to ich uszu dobiegła okropna, pełna napięcia cisza, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu. Draco i Hermiona wciąż stali w progu, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.  
 _Ciekawe, jak długo zajmie wykopanie dołka, położenie się w nim i powolna śmierć ze wstydu._.. Hermiona znów przygryzła usta. Jeśli do końca dnia nie będzie zupełnie pozbawiona dolnej wargi, będzie się z czego cieszyć.  
Cała rodzina Weasleyów, odliczając Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego i George'a (który wyjechał w podróż poślubną) siedziała w salonie. Byli tam także Tonks i Remus, obok których stał Harry.   
Zanim cokolwiek zdążyło się wydarzyć, otworzyły się boczne drzwi, przez które wpadła Donny.  
— Boże, przepraszam za spóźnienie! — jej radosny głos wypełnił pokój, gdy zdejmowała płaszcz. Zastygła w pół kroku na widok Dracona i Hermiony stojących w progu i wręcz namacalnej nienawiści wypełniającej pokój.  
— Panie Malfoy! Cóż pana tu sprowadza? — spytała. — Świetnie pan wygląda w tym garniaczku, nie powiem!  
— Dzięki za przyczynek do dyskusji – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona do koleżanki z pracy. — W takim razie po prostu to powiem i po sprawie.  
— Czemu ten łajdak wciąż jest w moim domu? — spytał Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Z tego co pamiętam, Ron, masz własne mieszkanie nieopodal stadionu Armat – odparowała Hermiona. — Twoja matka nas zaprosiła i, jak rozumiem, to ona ma prawo kogoś stąd wyprosić, jeśli to uważa za stosowne.  
Draco wyprostował się, postawą mogąc onieśmielić dawnych europejskich monarchów, emanując pewnością siebie i dumą, z którymi nie mógł rywalizować nikt z obecnych..  
— Za wolno się do tego zabierasz – mruknął do Hermiony. Objął wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych, wytrzymując ich spojrzenia. — Poprosiłem Hermionę o rękę, a ona się zgodziła. Sądzę, że gratulacje byłyby jakby bardziej na miejscu.  
Odpowiedzią była głucha cisza, wkrótce przerwana radosnym piskiem. Donny rzuciła się na Hermionę, niemal zbijając ją z nóg.  
— Ty wstrętna babo! Czemu mi nic nie mówiłaś?! — śmiała się, ściskając przyjaciółkę. — Wychodzisz za niego za mąż? O Boże, czemu to trzymałaś w takiej tajemnicy?  
— Co on tutaj ciągle robi? — spytał Ron, jakby wygłoszone wieści w ogóle do niego nie dotarły. Hermiona wyplątała się z objęć Donny i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
— To prawda. Draco i ja umawialiśmy się od pewnego czasu i właśnie opuściliśmy dom moich rodziców, gdzie Draco oświadczył mi się.  
— No to niezła kabała – stwierdził Fred, opadając na oparcie kanapy z uśmieszkiem. — Jak tam się fretka sprawuje w łóżku?  
— Fred! — ofuknęła go Molly, czerwieniąc się.  
Hermiona poczuła nagły przypływ gniewu. To była wystarczająco upokarzająca sytuacja, bez tych wszystkich durnych pytań i komentarzy. Nie wiedziała, co w nią wstąpiło, gdy wypowiadała następne słowa.  
— Wprost doskonale, dzięki – odparła chłodno. — Na pewno z radością by cię nauczył tego czy owego.  
 _Jasna dupa... właśnie przy wszystkich pochwaliła moje zdolności w łóżku. Tylko, że my nigdy nie byliśmy razem w jednym łóżku. Co jest grane?_  
Remus zakaszlał w pięść, ewidentnie ukrywając śmiech. Bez względu na kolejności losu, Huncwotem zostaje się całe życie.  
— Jeśli to sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa, Hermiono, a jesteś dla mnie bardzo drogą przyjaciółką, ja również się cieszę. Mam bezwzględne zaufanie do twojego rozumu i jeżeli uznałaś, że pan Malfoy jest ciebie wart i chcesz go poślubić, nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wysuwać obiekcje.  
Hermiona poczuła, że jej oczy wypełniają łzy. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego dawnego profesora, który przez tyle lat był jej mentorem.  
— Dziękuję, Remusie. Twoja aprobata bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
— To takie nagłe – rzekł cicho pan Weasley. — Naprawdę zamierzasz go poślubić? Po tych wszystkich złych rzeczach, które wydarzyły się między wami?  
— Wybaczyłam mu i zapomniałam — _tak jakby_ — i jeżeli ja mogę o nich zapomnieć, to mam nadzieję, że wy też możecie?  
— Tak, kuźwa, już pędzę – mruknął Ron, nie spuszczając wzroku z blondwłosego drania.  
— Wybraliście już datę? — spytała Tonks, odwracając wzrok od Harry'ego, którego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych emocji.  
— Przyszła środa – odparła Hermiona cicho.  
— Jakim cudem mam schudnąć i zmieścić się w jakąś obcisłą sukienkę do przyszłej środy? — przeraziła się Donny. — Naprawdę bierzecie ślub za tydzień?  
Hermiona i Draco pokiwali głowami.  
— Jak możesz nam to robić, Hermiono? – nagle rozbrzmiał cichy głos Harry'ego. Spojrzała na niego, widząc ból w jego szmaragdowo zielonych oczach.  
— Harry, nie robię niczego nikomu. Wychodzę za Dracona, bo tego pragnę. Wiem, że to wszystko strasznie nagłe, i nie spodziewam się, że będziecie skakać z radości... właśnie dlatego tak długo nic nie mówiłam. Bardzo bym chciała, byście wszyscy przyszli na wesele.  
— Mnie się nie spodziewaj – warknął Ron, wstając z kanapy i opuszczając pokój, trzaskając wszystkimi drzwiami, jakie napotkał po drodze.  
Hermiona spojrzała w dół, gdy nagle poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swojej. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wbijała sobie paznokcie w dłoń przez cały czas, a jej pięść momentalnie rozluźniła się pod wpływem dotyku Dracona. Spojrzała na niego, a on uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
— Moja kochana, jeśli jesteś szczęśliwa i kochasz go, to masz moje wsparcie i bardzo chętnie przyjdę na twoje wesele – oświadczyła Molly. — Znam cię tyle lat i jeszcze nigdy nie podjęłaś złej decyzji. W końcu jesteś najbystrzejszą wiedźmą w swoim pokoleniu!  
Kolejne wyrazy aprobaty rozbrzmiały ze strony Tonks, pana Weasleya i Freda. Donny już zapisywała coś w małym notesiku, który nosiła ze sobą, mrucząc słowa takie, jak „kość słoniowa”, „tulipany” i „depilacja bikini”.  
Harry tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Remus patrzył na niego, gdy wychodził, i zwrócił się do Hermiony.   
— Musisz dać im trochę czasu, Hermiono. To był spory szok i błagam, nie pozwól, by zepsuli ci humor. Okres oczekiwania na wesele powinien być radosny.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową i podziękowała mu znowu. Po udzieleniu odpowiedzi na kilka pytań Molly i Tonks, i około miliarda pytań Donny, oświadczyła Draconowi, że czas się zbierać. Powiedział jej, że przyprowadzi chłopców z ogrodu i opuścił pokój. Poszedł jednak nieco okrężną drogą, podążając za Harrym i Ronem, których odnalazł w kuchni, prowadzących rozmowę przyciszonymi głosami. Podnieśli głowy, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, a Ron chwycił swoją różdżkę. Draco przewrócił oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
— Odłóż tę różdżkę, Weasley. Nie uważasz, że najwyższy czas dorosnąć?  
— Nie uważasz, że najwyższy czas, byś wypierdalał z mojego domu?  
— Nie, nie sądzę – odparł Draco spokojnie. — Wiem, że wy dwaj nie do końca czerpiecie przyjemność z mojego towarzystwa, ja również cierpię, gdy muszę na was patrzeć dłużej niż przez kilka sekund, ale uważam, że moim obowiązkiem jest przynajmniej zachowanie pozorów. Mam zamiar ożenić się z Hermioną, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie. Jest moją narzeczoną, i ze względu na to pragnę zaoferować rozejm ludziom, których uważa za swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.  
— Rozejm? — spytał Harry powoli.  
— Tak. Niniejszym przepraszam za wszystkie obelgi, kłótnie, walki, uroki, klątwy i inne takie. Wszystko, co działało na waszą szkodę, a wynikało z mojej złej woli.  
— Ty na serio nasz przepraszasz? — spytał osłupiały Ron.  
— Tak, dojrzali ludzie właśnie tak postępują.  
— Dojrzali? — Ron zmrużył oczy.  
— Tak, wiem, też jestem w szoku – rzekł Draco znużonym tonem, oglądając swoje paznokcie. — Macie zamiar przyjąć moje przeprosiny, czy mogę już sobie iść?  
— Ja przyjmuję – odezwał się, o dziwo, Harry. — Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy, i nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek mógł przestać. Ale Hermiona jest dla mnie jak siostra i ufam jej. Jeśli cię kocha, to będę się starał być wobec ciebie uprzejmy. Ale jeśli podniesiesz na nią chociaż mały palec, bez cienia żalu uczynię ją wdową.  
Draco lekko skinął głową.  
— Uważaj mnie za ostrzeżonego.   
_I trzęsącego tyłkiem ze strachu... dziwko._  
Ron wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, gdy Draco i Harry uścisnęli sobie dłonie, mierząc się spojrzeniem, niczym dwóch samców przed walką, porównujących kły, poroże i wzwody.  
— Rozumiem, że twoje nieartykułowane pomruki mają być czymś na kształt przyjęcia moich przeprosin – rzekł Draco do Rona, który znowu spojrzał na niego złowrogo. Chyba upodobał sobie tę czynność jako nową ulubioną rozrywkę.  
— Spodziewam się was obu na weselu – oświadczył Draco. — Ja ciebie też ostrzegam, Potter, słuchaj uważnie. Jeżeli którykolwiek z was sprawi przykrość mojej narzeczonej swoim gówniarskim zachowaniem, to srogo pożałujecie.  
Obrócił się na pięcie, pozostawiając dwójkę małpiszonów czemukolwiek, co robili, gdy zostawali sami.  
— Jeszcze jedno - nie mówcie Hermionie o naszej małej pogawędce.  
  
* * *  
Dźwigając w objęciach śpiącego Zane'a, który nie uciął sobie tego dnia popołudniowej drzemki, Draco czekał, aż Hermiona otworzy drzwi swojego mieszkania. Niewątpliwie, była wyczerpana - fizycznie i psychicznie.  
— Dziękuję ci za wszystko – szepnął. Spojrzała na niego znad klamki, i przyglądała się jego twarzy przez chwilę.  
— Możesz przestać mi dziękować, wiesz. Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc.  
— Cóż, najtrudniejsze już za nami. Powiedzieliśmy prawie wszystkim... Poszło dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.  
— Tak, spodziewałam się łez i może kilku klątw.  
— Cóż, masz szczęście, że twoi przyjaciele są tacy wyrozumiali – rzekł, poprawiając Zane'a w objęciach. — Ręce mi drętwieją, więc będę się zbierać. Widzimy się jutro  
Hermiona przytaknęła i obserwowała go, gdy odchodził korytarzem jej bloku. Gdy wreszcie przekroczyła próg mieszkania, uświadomiła sobie, że ma łzy w oczach. Dlaczego? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia.  
Może dlatego, że uświadomiła sobie, że mimo spędzenia całego dnia razem, nie pokłócili się ani razu. Może to z powodu napięcia wywołanego okłamywaniem ludzi, których kochała najbardziej na świecie. Może dlatego, że była zmęczona i w końcu musiała przyznać, że Draco Malfoy nie był wcale taki najgorszy. Tak naprawdę, to gdy tylko chciał, mógł być naprawdę miły.  
Zaklęciem przywołał pierścionek z jej dłoni przed wizytą u jej rodziców. Pozwolił im wierzyć, że prosi ich o zgodę, by zyskać ich przychylność i pozwolić im uczestniczyć w organizacji uroczystości. Cały dzień obdarzał ją małymi gestami, które ją uspokajały, gdy była już gotowa wybuchnąć płaczem. Dziękował jej więcej razy, niż to było zdrowe, żałował, że przez niego musiała kłamać.  
A niech go szlag. Kompletnie zrujnował tę bezpieczną nienawiść, która była między nimi od tylu lat... Coraz trudniej i trudniej jej było nim gardzić. Teraz czuła do niego tylko lekką niechęć.  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy.  
Jeszcze tylko pół roku i będzie po wszystkim.  
Tylko pół roku...


	8. Rozdział 8: Nienawidzę kochać i kocham nienawidzić ją

Donny obserwowała jak Wolf i Zane stoją naprzeciwko ściany pomieszczenia. Ich nosy niemal się z nią stykały, a dłonie mieli założone za plecami. Stali w kącie za wsadzenie glist we włosy Angie.  
— Chłopcy, czy teraz jesteście gotowi przeprosić? — zapytała Hermiona, krzyżując ramiona w charakterystycznej szkolnej manierze.  
Skinęli głowami, ich twarze wciąż były zwrócone do ściany.  
— Idźcie i powiedzcie Angie, że bardzo żałujecie, a potem chcę byście obaj usiedli w ławkach na czas zabaw — powiedziała.  
Donny się uśmiechnęła, gdy gdy Hermiona pojawiła się po odejściu mamrotających i narzekających Wolfa i Zane’a do Angie, aby ją przeprosić.  
— Ciut ostro, nie uważasz? Brak zabawy… to najlepsza część dnia! — Donny zaczęła się śmiać, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
— Ci chłopcy zamęczą mnie na śmierć — westchnęła Hermiona. — Z intelektem Zane’a i huncwockimi genami Wolfa… Cóż, mam nadzieję, że dociągnę do końca roku.  
Donny lekko się uśmiechnęła by nagle spoważnieć.  
— Ok, nie mogę dłużej omijać tego tematu. Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie powiedziałaś, że spotykasz się z ciachem? Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, próbując ukryć zakłopotany uśmiech.  
— To po prostu było coś spontanicznego – my, razem. Myślę, że nie chcieliśmy zapeszyć.  
 _Czyżby kłamanie szło mi coraz lepiej? Zostanę reinkarnowana w krem na hemoroidy. Nie, pójdę prosto do piekła… albo cokolwiek, co dzieje się okropnego złym wiedźmom po śmierci._  
— Byłam pewna, że nienawidzicie się nawzajem — powiedziała Donny, marszcząc brwi nad swoimi błękitnymi oczami.  
— Bo się nienawidzimy, to znaczy, nienawidziliśmy —poprawiła Hermiona — Ale wydaje mi się, że hm… że to dodało pasji.  
Oczy Donny znacznie się rozjaśniły, a ona uśmiechnęła się zupełnie jak kot z Cheshire  
— Wiedziałam! Boże, musicie być razem wybuchowi!  
 _O, Boże… zabierzcie ten obraz z mojej głowy!_ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado, próbując utrzymać swój nieposłuszny mózg w ryzach, by nie myśleć o tym, jak dobry w łóżku byłby Draco. _Wybuchowa kłótnia, z pewnością. Wybuchowy seks? HA!_  
— Błagam, powiedz. Mam okres strasznej posuchy. Jaki on jest?— przyznała Donny.  
— W porządku. Jest trochę zapracowany.  
— Nie, Hermiono. Jaki jest w łóżku?  
Hermiona poczuła ciepło na twarzy spowodowane zakłopotaniem i szokiem.  
— W porządku. Jest teraz w pracy — powtórzyła.  
Donny zaśmiała się i pochyliła na krześle, z łokciami na jej założonych kolanach.  
— Dobra, dobra. Nie wtrącam się. Ale łał! Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
— Ja też — odparła szczerze Hermiona.  
— Wybrałaś już swoją suknię?  
— Nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona powoli, obserwując Zane’a i Wolfa w swoich ławkach. Siedzieli z założonymi rękoma, patrząc na inne dzieci w trakcie zabawy.  
— Na co, u licha, czekasz? Ślub jest w sobotę! Dziś jest poniedziałek. To pięć dni!  
— Tak, wiem. Jak trudno jest wybrać suknię ślubną?  
— To tylko jedna z najważniejszych decyzji w życiu — zadrwiła Donny.  
— Potrafię wyobrazić sobie całą masę innych, ważniejszych rzeczy. Pójdę czegoś jutro poszukać. Chcesz mi pomóc?  
— No ba!  
Hermiona przetarła oczy dłońmi.  
— Zmęczona? — zapytała Donny, wyciągając różdżkę by zatrzymać Wolfa od wykradania się zza krzesła. Zane przekazał mu na migi „niezły wysiłek”.  
— Raczej zmartwiona — powiedziała Hermiona — Martwię się o Harry’ego i Rona. Nie rozmawialiśmy od weekendu.  
— W końcu się z tym wszystkim pogodzą. Ale mówię tak dlatego, bo nie chodziłam z wami do szkoły. Nie wydaje mi się bym kiedykolwiek kogoś nienawidziła tak bym mogła zrozumieć, co obaj czują.  
— Nikogo? — zapytała Hermiona.  
Donny zamyśliła się na chwilę.  
— Nie. Nie sądzę.  
Hermiona jej uwierzyła. Donny była zbyt beztroska i kochana, aby kiedykolwiek zejść choćby do podstaw odrazy. Wpadł jej do głowy szatański plan.  
— Czytałaś artykuł w tygodniku „Quidditch” o nowej dziewczynie Olivera Wooda?  
Donny natychmiast zacisnęła szczękę.  
— Co? — zapytała groźnym szeptem.  
— O, tak. Czytałam, że był widziany koło Aberdeen z supermodelką, poznaną po meczu. Wspaniała dziewczyna, nogi jak stąd do Sztokholmu, a piersi większe niż kiedykolwiek widziałam.  
— Kto to jest? — zapytała Donny. Zacisnęła zęby, wbijając wzrok niemal granatowych oczu.  
— Jakaś Annika… — powiedziała Hermiona, napinając usta by przypadkowo się nie uśmiechnąć.  
— Zabiję — powiedziała powoli. — Głupia krowa, nienawidzę.  
— A, więc jednak umiesz nienawidzić.  
Donny szybko spojrzała na Hermionę.  
— Wrobiłaś mnie! Boże, Hermiono, nigdy więcej tego nie rób! To było straszne, to znaczy, nie wybaczę ci.  
Hermiona trzymała się za boki, śmiejąc się cicho.  
— Och, Don… Uwielbiam cię. Wybacz.  
— Brak rozgrzeszenia — odpowiedziała Donny, ale uśmiech ją zdradził.  
— Więc, powiedz — powiedziała Hermiona, ignorując wycelowane w nią figlarne spojrzenie. — Jak zamierzasz skończyć swoją posuchę? Pomyślmy, może Oliver Wood zabierze cię na swojej miotle by razem uciec do Gretna Green*. Podasz datę ślubu?  
Donny zagryzła wargę i westchnęła.  
— Czy ja jestem tak żałosna?  
— Nie jesteś, Donny. Po prostu jesteś marzycielką, a ja chcę cię widzieć szczęśliwą.  
— Ja po prostu chciałabym się raz móc z nim spotkać. Tylko raz. — powiedziała i znowu westchnęła. — Masz rację, Hermiono. Muszę przestać marzyć i zacząć naprawdę żyć. Nie masz żadnych wolnych kumpli?  
Hermiona rozpogodziła się i objęła swoją drobną przyjaciółkę.  
— Znajdziemy kogoś dla ciebie. Każdy facet byłby szczęściarzem mając cię.  
  
Donny się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła ponownie różdżkę, by zadzwonić na koniec zabawy młodszych dzieci oraz przywołać starsze z ich miejsc.  
Wolf i Zane podbiegli do nauczycielek z największymi uśmiechami.  
— Bardzo nam przykro, mamuś — powiedział Zane, działając w charakterze dyplomaty. — Będziemy już grzeczni.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową na chłopców by dołączyli do swoich kolegów idących na lunch.  
— Uwielbiam, kiedy cię tak nazywa — powiedziała Donny z rozmarzeniem. — Ale wiesz… Ja nadal nie wiem o jego prawdziwej mamie.  
— Och, ona jest okropna. Okropna, obrzydliwa kobieta — powiedziała Hermiona, zaskoczona swoją nienawiścią do Pansy. Ledwo ją znała, ale nienawidziła jak traktuje swojego syna i tego, jak chciała go użyć by oskubać jego ojca.  
Hermiona zaczęła wyjaśniać Donny o Pansy i okoliczności małżeństwa tej wiedźmy z Draco.  
— Biedny Draco. Wyobraź sobie małżeństwo z kimś, kogo nie możesz znieść — powiedziała Donny.  
Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, pozwalając ironii oświadczenia Donny osiedlić się w powietrzu wokół nich. Nie musiała wyobrażać sobie małżeństwa z kimś, kogo nie mogła znieść. Mimo osłabienia nienawiści, wciąż nie lubiła Draco, a jej głowa bolała na myśl, że za kilka dni będzie jego żoną.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco spojrzał na wodę z mydłem, która powoli opróżniała wannę. Zane stał z dużym, białym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół jego maleńkiej sylwetki. Zadrżał i zamrugał, gdy krople spadły mu na oczy.  
Draco prawie podskoczył, gdy miękki kobiecy głos zabrzmiał zaraz za nim.  
— Chodź, Zane, trzeba cię wysuszyć i ubrać.  
Patrzył jak jego syn odchodzi z jego przyszłą żoną. Przyprowadziła Zane’a ze szkoły, a on ją ubłagał by została aż do wieczora. Nie mogła oprzeć się szeroko otwartym oczom chłopca i błagalnym dąsom. Słabizna, pomyślał Draco.  
Nie był przyzwyczajony do głosu kobiety w domu. Pansy nie liczył, bo jej wyniszczony przez nadużywanie papierosów głos miał ton na podobieństwo patroszonego dzika.  
Westchnął i wstał z pozycji klęczącej obok wanny, wycierając podłogę jednym machnięciem różdżki.  
Podążając za dźwiękiem chichotów i śmiechu Hermiony, oparł się o framugę drzwi do pokoju Zane’a. Obserwował jak Hermiona łaskota po piersi Zane’a by uszczypnąć go, gdy dotarła do brzucha. Gdy Zane uspokoił się po śmiechu, ona szybko obciągnęła górę piżamy przez jego głowę.  
— Gotowe! — oznajmiła, odgarniając kilka niesfornych kosmyków mokrych włosów z czoła Zane’a.  
Widząc, jak mały jest Zane – niższy niż nawet klęcząca Hermiona, Draco zrozumiał, że jego syn był jeszcze tak młody, że niedawno dopiero wyrósł z pieluch. Wraz z tym jak rósł, to momenty takie jak ten, przypominały Draco jak czyste i niewinne było jego dziecko.  
— Tato! Patrz, wszystko gotowe! — Zane powiedział radośnie.  
Hermiona spojrzała przez ramię na Draco i wstała.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho do niej.  
Rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie i odwróciła się do Zane’a.  
— Przykro mi, kochanie, ale nie mogę zostać dłużej. Zobaczymy się jutro rano, jasne?  
Zane przytaknął i wskoczył do swojego zielonego łóżka, rzucając się na dinozaura Rosie z warczeniem i piskliwym rykiem.  
— Dobranoc, mamuś.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał Draco. Pokazała gestem by podążył za nią.  
— Wrócę zaraz aby przeczytać ci bajkę, Z. — powiedział Zane’owi, który szeptał coś do ucha dinozaura.  
Podążył za Hermioną do kuchni, gdzie stanęła przed umywalką.  
— Nie możesz mi ciągle dziękować za rzeczy, które powinna robić dla Zane’a matka — powiedziała, utrzymując lekki ton, wcale nie oskarżycielski. — Pamiętaj, że to prawdziwe pod każdym względem małżeństwo.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy stole.  
— Nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem.  
— Ale będziemy i Zane musi się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
— Wydaje mi się, że już się przyzwyczaił — powiedział Draco, ostrzej niż zamierzał.  
— Jaki ty masz problem? — zapytała Hermiona, zatrzymując się przed nim.  
— Żaden. Nie mam żadnego.  
— Czy czujesz niechęć wobec mnie, bo Zane tak szybko mnie polubił?  
Draco się do niej wykrzywił.  
— Sugerujesz, że jestem o ciebie zazdrosny?  
— Nie zazdrosny, tylko opiekuńczy. Kochasz Zane’a tak długo i tak mocno, że oczywiście nie możesz przyjąć tego dobrze, że przychodzę, a twój syn natychmiast mi zaczyna ufać.  
— Przyjąłem to dobrze — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Zapomnij — Hermiona westchnęła. — Zapomnij, że miałam cokolwiek na myśli. Muszę wrócić do domu i zafiukać do Donny.  
— Po co? — zapytał Draco.  
— Gdzie mamy zorganizować ślub w tak krótkim czasie.  
— W Malfoy Manor — powiedział jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
Posłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
— Um, nie.  
— Dlaczego nie? Moi rodzice już się zaoferowali i podkreślili, że możemy go tam otrzymać.  
Wsunęła niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
— To będzie niekomfortowe dla moich gości by tam być…  
— To będzie niekomfortowe dla nich gdziekolwiek będziemy! — Draco splunął. — Masz poślubić mnie, pamiętasz?  
— Ciszej — syknęła.  
— Nie mów mi, co mam robić — odsyknął.  
 _Na Boga, dorośnij, do jasnej cholery!_  
— Nie bierzemy ślubu w dworze.  
— Tak, bierzemy — powiedział Draco. — Już powiedziałem twojemu ojcu.  
— Co?  
— Powiedziałem twojemu ojcu, że wesele będzie na dworze. Raz, że nie trzeba płacić za ograniczony czasowo lokal. Właśnie zaoszczędziłem jego pieniądze, których nie było potrzeby wydawać.  
Hermiona gapiła się na niego.  
— Nie daliśmy dużo czasu twoim rodzicom na zgromadzenie funduszu na ślub, więc pomyślałem, że najlepsze, co można zrobić to próbuja uczynienia tego tak łatwym, jak to tylko możliwe. Wiem, że jesteś dumną osobą, a jest zwyczaj, że to rodzina panny młodej płaci za ślub, więc poprosiłem moich rodziców by tego nie robili, co najpierw chcieli uczynić. Myśleli, że skoro robisz nam przysługę to powinniśmy zapłacić za wszystko, ale ponieważ chcemy aby wszyscy uwierzyli w to kłamstwo, zamierzam pozwolić twojemu ojcu zapłacić, a kiedy się rozwiedziemy, chcę go spłacić bez jego wiedzy.  
— Jak ty to robisz?  
— Jak co robię?  
— Przechodzisz z kogoś niezwykle irytującego do całkiem przyzwoitego w mgnieniu oka — uzupełniła.  
Przewrócił oczami.  
— Ćwiczę przed lustrem zanim pójdę spać.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową.  
— W każdym razie dziękuję, że pamiętasz też o moich rodzicach.  
Przemilczał i wstał od stołu.  
— Cokolwiek jadłaś?  
Pokręciła przecząco głową i przyjrzała się, jak wraca do korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się dwie sypialnie. Zajrzał do pokoju Zane'a i zamknął cicho drzwi.  
— Zasnął — powiedział.  
— Cóż, miał męczący dzień, próbując doprowadzić mnie do szału — uśmiechnęła się. — Wraz z Wolfem są siłą, z którą trzeba się liczyć.  
— Jest świetnym synem skoro podejmuje moją rolę w doprowadzaniu cię do szału, kiedy mnie nie ma— Draco uśmiechnął się skromnie.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i potrząsnęła głową, siadając przy stole.  
— Umiesz gotować?  
— Zależy od tego, co chcesz zjeść — odpowiedział, trzymając głowę w spiżarni.— Jestem wyśmienitym kucharzem od tostów i dżemu. Nie zapominajmy też o moich nikczemnych umiejętnościach rozmrażania frytek.  
Hermiona ponownie się roześmiała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
— Dobrze, że zyskujesz żonę, która potrafi przygotować przyzwoity posiłek. Biedny Zane.  
— Tak, tak, biedny Zane. On uwielbia moją kuchnię — powiedział Draco, poddając się w swoich kulinarnych poszukiwaniach i siadając naprzeciwko niej.  
— Ma cztery lata. Któregoś dnia razem z Wolfem położył ser na herbatnikach czekoladowych. Każdy zjadł chyba po pięć. — powiedziała. — Ich preferencje kulinarne nie są zbyt wyrafinowane.  
Draco skrzywił się i zaśmiał cicho.  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie jadłaś czekoladowo-serowego herbatnika? Są trés magnifique!  
Zaczęła się krztusić ze śmiechu.  
— Kiedy nauczyłaś się gotować? —zapytał.  
— Przeczytałam kilka książek kucharskich i wzięłam lekcje gotowania, gdy zamierzałam otworzyć szkołę — wyjaśniła.  
— Ach, racja. Zapomniałem, że masz irytującą tendencję, która każe ci zapamiętywać każde słowo jakie przeczytasz i opanowywać do perfekcji każdą umiejętność znaną człowiekowi — powiedział Draco wyglądający na znudzonego.  
— Uznam to za komplement — powiedziała Hermiona z triumfalnym uśmiechem. — Mogę coś nam teraz zrobić. Możesz przetestować umiejętności swojej przyszłej żony.  
— Dobrze. Używaj czego tylko chcesz i nie martw się o bałagan. Posprzątam później. — powiedział wychodząc z kuchni.  
Patrzyła, jak wychodził, a jego nogi były ładnie podkreślone przez spodnie koloru khaki. Pokręciła szybko głową, próbując wymazać obraz jego silnych nóg z jej głupiego, wypaczonego, perwersyjnego umysłu. Czyż to nie tylko mężczyźni powinni lustrować kobiety?  
Odwróciła się do kuchni i zaczęła przygotowywać obiad dla dwojga, obiecując sobie że zafiuka do Donny po kolacji.  
  
~*~  
  
— I jak? — zapytała Hermiona, z jakiegoś powodu stresując się jego reakcją.  
— Bardzo dobry, dziękuję — odpowiedział Draco, biorąc kolejny kęs pieczonej wołowiny au jus. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że miałem rostbef w zamrażarce.  
— Była z tyłu. Musiałam użyć czterech zaklęć by w końcu ją rozmrozić — odparła, biorąc łyk białego wina, które Draco znalazł ukryte w spiżarni. — Naprawdę ci smakuje?  
Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.  
Odetchnęła, nie zauważając, że on lekko trzyma i przesuwa palcami po jej kieliszku.  
— Mam pytanie.  
 _Cóż za pieprzona niespodzianka!_  
— Tak?  
— Zauważyłam, że masz tylko dwie sypialnie. Jedna twoja, druga Zane'a — powiedziała tak cicho, że musiał się nachylić by usłyszeć.  
— No więc?  
— Gdzie ja będę spać?  
Draco odłożył widelec i przetarł dłońmi twarz.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem.  
— Myślałam... — zaczęła mówić, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w powierzchnię stołu. — Cóż, KRC będzie sprawdzać dom i wszystko, więc oczywiście także twoją sypialnię, więc pomyślałam, że możemy mieć tam dwa osobne łóżka. Bo oczywiście nie mogę spać z Zanem, więc kiedy KRC przybędzie możemy połączyć łózka używając zaklęcia łączącego, które znalazłam. W ten sposób będzie to wyglądało, że ze sobą sypiamy... To znaczy, miałam na myśli spanie w tym samym łóżku — szybko poprawiła, rumieniąc się niczym piwonia.  
Draco obserwował jej palce wbite w stół, wydające hipnotyzujący dźwięk przy najmniejszym ruchu.  
— Ok.  
— To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Wiem, że chcesz trochę prywatności... Nie zajmuję dużo miejsca...  
— Nie, to dobry plan. Mam dwie garderoby, jedną mogę opróżnić dla ciebie. Moja komoda jest na tyle duża, by przenieść moje rzeczy i zostawić miejsce na twoje. Łazienka została zbudowana dla dwóch osób... Będzie dobrze.  
— Ok — powiedziała, wydając z siebie kolejne westchnienie. — To było łatwe.  
Posłał jej półuśmiech i przełknął kęs, jego apetyt minął. Milczeli przez chwilę, żadne z nich nie miało wiele do powiedzenia drugiemu.  
— Czy masz jakieś skrupuły albo wątpliwości? — zapytała po kilku minutach.  
Draco spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, a ty?  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Muszę chyba już iść. Mam jeszcze wiele do zrobienia i Donny pewnie dostanie apopleksji jeśli do niej wkrótce nie zafiukiam.  
Skinął i wstał aby ją odprowadzić, pomagając ubrać płaszcz, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając za sobą uczucie niezręczności, które otaczało ich ze wszystkich stron.  
To było dziwne... Oboje bardzo próbowali być dla siebie miłymi. Mieli za sobą kilka lat niechęci, która sprawiała że to przejście stawało się niezwykle trudne. Wszelkie niewłaściwe słowo może obrócić się w kłótnię. bez względu na to, jak cywilizowani próbowali być. Cała sytuacja ze ślubem wydawała się być tak mało realna i nieprawdopodobna, że zastanawiali się jak ktokolwiek miałby im uwierzyć.  
 _Naiwni idioci._..  
  
~*~  
  
Hermiona stała przy oknie pokoju gościnnego Malfoy Manor, koncentrując się na wdechu i wydechu oraz nie hiperwentylowaniu na widok ogrodów dworu, udekorowanych w kolorach kości słoniowej, skorup, śmietany, muszli, alabastru, perłowym i arktycznej bieli.  
  
Draco stał przy balkonie swojego pokoju z dzieciństwa... w garniturze... i patrzył na ogród po lewej. Wyglądał jakby przeszła przez niego zamieć i nie oszczędziła niczego. Wszystko było białe. Donny mogła mu coś powiedzieć mimochodem o różnych odcieniach, które definitywnie nie były białe... Ale do diabła, to wszystko było, _kurwa_ , białe. _Skorupkowo białe, cholera._  
  
Jego uwagę zwróciło okno w drugim skrzydle. Ujrzał postać schowaną za koronkowymi firanami... damską postać... rany; to była Hermiona, z kuszącym ciałem, skrzętnie ukrywanym pod szatami nauczyciela.  
Nie widział jej bardzo wyraźnie ze swojego miejsca, ale linia jej szczupłej talii i krągłych bioder nie mogła być pomyłką. Miała wygląd kobiety urodzonej po to by przyciągać mężczyzn; ewolucyjnie atrakcyjna, by zachować ludzki gatunek.  
Cofnęła się w głąb pokoju, znikając Draco z oczu. Spojrzał z powrotem na teren i poczuł, że jego palce są mocno przyczepione betonowej balustrady. Miał „wziąć ślub” za godzinę, a jego głowa pękała.  
Trzaśnięcie drzwi za nim nie poprawiło sprawy.  
  
Blaise, ubrany w swoje najlepsze wyjściowe szaty spojrzał na niego na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zmieszany.  
— Dzięki, że mnie w porę ostrzegłeś. Jesteś skończonym kretynem,wiesz?  
— Ostrzegłeś? — zapytał powoli Draco, składając ręce na piersi, gdy obserwował jak jego przyjaciel chodził po pokoju.  
— Żenisz się z Granger? — zapytał Blaise. — Twoje zaproszenie mnie zastanawiało - czy nie robisz mi jakiegoś ogromnego kawału. Gdy twoja matka wysłała mi rano sowę, pytając o obecność... Musiałem przyjść i zobaczyć, by uwierzyć.  
Draco potarł kark.  
— Wybacz, że zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć. To było spontaniczne.  
— Spontaniczne? Myślisz, że to spontaniczne? Szybki, niespodziewany seks jest spontaniczny... Małżeństwo jest tak daleko od spontaniczności, jak... Jak jakikolwiek antonim tego jest!  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i milczał.  
— Nie żenisz się z nią przez sprawę o opiekę, prawda? — zapytał Blaise pocierając bródkę.  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Draco, próbując brzmieć na urażonego jak tylko mógł.  
— Naprawdę ją kochasz?  
— Tak.  
— Jak długo ze sobą jesteście?  
— Kilka tygodni.  
— Kiedy przyszedłeś by porozmawiać o opiece nad Zanem, powiedziałeś mi, że z nikim się nie spotykasz.  
— To było trochę trudne przyznać się, że ze sobą jesteśmy. Chcieliśmy zachować to w tajemnicy. — odparł Draco.  
Blaise pokiwał głową bez pośpiechu.  
— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że z tą... szlamą?  
— Wolałbym, Zabini, żebyś powstrzymał się od nazywania tak mojej narzeczonej. Przestałem tak mówić wieki temu i myślę, że ty też powinieneś. Jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Zane'a i wolałbym żebyś nie miał na niego negatywnego wpływu.  
— Dobra, już się nie pluj — powiedział Blaise, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. — Nie umiem tylko zrozumieć, jakim cudem z nią skończyłeś. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w szkole nienawidziłeś jej z niespotykaną pasją.  
— Wszystko się zmienia.  
— Tak, pewnie — Blaise roześmiał się. — Dziwię się, że twój ojciec nie leży w pozycji embrionalnej ściskając lalkę Voldemorta i pragnąc wyrzucenia wszystkich Weasleyów, którzy są obecnie w jego ogrodach.  
Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, nie mogąc powstrzymać od śmiechu.  
— Są przyjaciółmi i rodziną Hermiony. Musimy się z nimi dogadać.  
— My? O, do diabła, nie, Draco. Ty musisz się z nimi dogadać. Ja po prostu będę krążył wokół, próbując nie stać zbyt blisko żadnego z nich. Według pewnych źródeł ich dom śmierdzi kupą.  
— Widzę, że rozmawiałeś z Zanem — zauważył Draco, podchodząc do lustra i regulując szary krawat na szyi. Wyglądał jak świecznik w szarej szacie ze swoimi wstrząsająco białymi włosami, nietypowo włażącymi mu w oczy. Sam również wyglądał jak świeca również.  
— Zane ją lubi? — zapytał Blaise, podnosząc stary magazyn o quidditchu z etażerki niedaleko łóżka.  
— Myślę, że lubi ją bardziej niż ja.  
 _Czyż to nie cholerna prawda?_  
— To świetnie, stary. Zasługuje na matkę, która wie, gdzie się kończy pielucha. Pamiętasz raz gdy zostawiliśmy z nim Pansy na pół godziny, a kiedy wróciliśmy miał głowę w talku, a pielucha była rzucona gdzieś w połowie pokoju? Pansy płakała, trzymając go najdalej od siebie na wyciągnięcie rąk.  
— Miał dziewięć miesięcy, chyba? — Draco westchnął, uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie.  
— Tak mi się wydaje. Boże, w życiu się tak nie uśmiałem. Nie wydaje mi się bym kiedykolwiek zapomniał mógł zapomnieć ten widok.  
— Jaki? — zapytała Donny z progu, wyglądając zupełnie jak wróżka z bajki w delikatnej różowo-błękitnej sukni.  
— Żaden, Donny — odpowiedział Draco, odwracając się od lustra.  
Przedstawił Blaise'a pannie-która-wkrótce-postrada-rozum, czyli przyjaciólce swojej przyszłej żony.  
— Jesteś tu, by zabrać pana młodego?  
— Tak — Donny skinęła głową w podnieceniu. — Wszystko jest gotowe i och, Boże. Hermiona wygląda absolutnie wspaniale, fantastycznie, brawurowo, nieziemsko! Ach! Płakałam przez dobre dziesięć minut, gdy ubrała suknię. I ty, Draco, też wyglądasz świetnie. Kolor pasuje ci do oczu. Widziałam Zane'a i Wolfa biegających w swoich małych, grafitowych szatach, drapiących się i próbujących rozwiązać krawaty. Ach! jestem, taka szczęśliwa!  
— Skończyłaś? — zapytał Draco, mrugając szybko by zwalczyć zawroty głowy.  
— Nie do końca — powiedziała Donny, wystawiając mu język. — Ale opóźniam cię, więc rusz do ogrodu swój czystokrwisty tyłek. Urzędnik Ministerstwa już jest i ma wszystkie dokumenty i och! Na Boga, w życiu nie mówiłeś, że twój tato to takie ciacho... To znaczy rzucił mi takie chłodne i wyniosłe spojrzenie, ale do diabła, wygląda świetnie z tymi ciemnymi oczami w zielonych szatach... A twoja mama? Nie, to supermodelka? Zabiłabym za jej ciało i te włosy?! To jest...  
— Ok, dzięki, Donny. Do zobaczenia na dole — powiedział Draco, wypychając paplającą nauczycielkę z pokoju.  
Zwrócił się do Blaise'a, który trzymał jego stronę w bezgłośnym śmiechu.  
— Ona będzie nauczycielką mojego syna w przeciągu kilku lat. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. — rzekł sucho Draco  
— Jeśli ta dwójka utnie sobie pogawędkę, potrwa ona lata — powiedział Blaise, mrugając. —Boże, ale to będzie zabawne wesele.  
— Tak, tona i kupa zabawy — Draco odpowiedział. — Miejmy to już za sobą.  
Blaise nie przeoczył wyczerpanego tonu Draco.  
— Przemyślałeś jeszcze?  
Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się.  
— Nie, nie, wcale nie... po prostu chcę to wszystko uczynić tak.... Uch, chcę by noc poślubna była szybciej.  
Blaise uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
— Więc czy ten mól książkowy to nieśmiała łania w łóżku? A może raczej petarda?  
 _Nieśmiała łania? Blaise, jesteś idiotą._  
— Ona jest wspaniała, a teraz chodźmy — Draco pospieszył z odpowiedzią.  
Obaj przeszli przez masywny korytarz w dół, do holu. Draco usiłował ignorować irytujące metafory Blaise'a. Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Draco został zaatakowany przez smugę czerni trzymającą się jego nogi.  
— Tata! Moje ubranie swędzi! — powiedział radośnie Zane. — Ale babcia mówi, że jestem tak przystojny jak ty i że dzisiaj jest bardzo szczególny dzień. Widzieliście mamusię?  
Draco potrząsnął głową i podniósł syna.  
— Wygląda pięknie i pani Donny też jest ładna w swojej sukience i babcia jest ładna, i Wolf i ja jesteśmy przystojni tak jak ty, tata, i wuja Blaise jest przystojny, a pani Donny powiedziała, że dziadzia jest kociakiem. To znaczy, że jest kotem? *  
Blaise roześmiał się i wyciągnął ręce by przejąć Zane'a.  
  
Draco podziękował swojemu przyjacielowi, że rozproszył jego syna i ruszył wzdłuż długiego stołu, gdzie siedzieli rodzice jego i Hermiony. Urzędnik ministerialny stał po środku między dwoma pustymi krzesłami - dla Draco i dla Hermiony.  
Przeszedł obok znajomych swoich rodziców, tłumku rudzielców, innych ludzi, na których nawet nie spojrzał i ostatecznie dotarł do przedniego rzędu. Uścisnął dłonie z reprezentantami Ministerwa, którzy mieli czuwać nad podpisaniem ich aktu małżeństwa.  
Zajął puste miejsce na lewo od świadka Ministerstwa i posłał swojej matce mały uśmiech. Poklepała jego dłoń i zwróciła się do Annabel Granger po swojej drugiej stronie, szeptając jej coś do ucha. Wydawało się, że dobrze się ze sobą mają.  
Lucjusz, z drugiej strony... wyglądał jakby bardzo cierpiał. Draco wisiał mu przysługę. Rozmawiał z Thomasem Grangerem, nawet nie z protekcjonalną manierą. To był przełom.  
  
— Ona nie może być prawdziwa... Przysięgam — Narcyza westchnęła, patrząc w kierunku dworu.  
Draco spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i musiał się powstrzymać przed opadnięciem szczęki i mruganiem jak epileptyk w czasie ataku.  
Któż mógłby pomyśleć, że prosta, biała suknia może wyglądać tak niesamowicie na dziewczynie, o której myślał jako zwyczajnej? Nie uśmiechała się, ale też nie marszczyła brwi. Była eteryczna i dumna, pamiętając w ostatniej chwili, aby uśmiechnąć się do przyjaciół i wielu członków rodziny rozsianych po ogrodzie, chwalących ją i życzących szczęścia.  
Stanęła naprzeciw Harry'ego i Rona, których przybycia się nie spodziewała. Draco widział jej zmieszane szczęście na twarzy. Była naprawdę dobrą aktorką...  
Objęła ich i mówiła coś cicho, a jej jasnoczerwone usta powoli się unosiły w uśmiechu.  
Spojrzała na niego i ułożyła usta do przesłania całusa w powietrzu.  
 _A, prawda... Jesteśmy zakochani._  
Uśmiechnął się do niej i był zaskoczony, że jego policzki nie bolały w ten sposób, jak zazwyczaj, gdy się do niej opanowanie, sztucznie uśmiechał.  
Patrzył jak klęka przy Wolfie i Zanie i słucha uważnie jak swędzące są ich szaty. Zane dał się jej przytulić i pocałować policzek, na którym pozostał czerwony ślad warg. Wolf otrzymał podobny makijaż na swoim.  
I w końcu... Stała obok Draco, wyglądając jakby nie miała czynić tej farsy przed wszystkimi, którzy coś dla niej znaczyli. Spojrzała zadowolona. Wyglądała jakby zaakceptowała nieuniknione. Wyglądała cholernie dobrze.  
Draco nie byłby w stanie opisać sukni nawet gdyby próbował, ale wiedział że wygląda na niej niesamowicie. Opinała ją w talii, biodrach, piersiach i spływała na ziemię w miękkich fałdach. Dwa koronkowe pasy owinięte były wokół jej ramion by lepiej utrzymywały suknię i umysł Draco zrobił straszne rzeczy próbując dowiedzieć się jak długo potrwa aby usunąć suknię tak aby mógł...  
 _Zły mózg! Przestań!_  
Zajęła miejsce, które dla niej wysunął i spojrzała na niego z czułością. Ujął jej rękę i pocałował, dając tłumowi pokaz, który przyszli zobaczyć.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermiona poczuła tę przeklętą reakcję gdy jego cholerne usta dotknęły jej skóry. Posłała mu uśmiech i zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie, świadek Ministerstwa stał pomiędzy nimi. Jej ojciec siedział po jej drugiej stronie i wychylił się, by dać jej pokrzepiające przytulenie.  
  
Draco wciąż nic jej nie powiedział. Miała nadzieję, że nie wygląda okropnie w sukni, nad którą płakała Donny. Musiała przyznać, że czuła się w niej całkiem dobrze oraz w pasującym welonie spoczywającym w jej wygładzonych lokach.  
Dlaczego Draco patrzył na nią jakby była trudnym problemem z pracą domową, którego nie wiedział jak rozwiązać? Dlaczego wyglądał na głodnego? Nie jadł śniadania?  
  
Reprezentant poprosił wszystkich o uwagę i zaczął przemawiać poetycko o cnotach i blasku świętej instytucji małżeństwa. Powiedział mnóstwo rzeczy, które Hermiona puściła mimo uszu, jej wzrok powędrował do sylwetki jej przyszłego męża w swoich idealnych, szarych szatach. Jego oczy pozostały jasne i uważne, obserwując gości i okazjonalnie patrząc na nią.  
— Tych dwoje spotkało się dziś by połączyć największą miłością i szacunkiem. Łącząc swoje uwielbienie w zjednoczenie małżeńskiego szczęścia, do którego wszyscy dążą…  
Hermiona słyszała, co reprezentant mówił, lecz nie była w stanie słuchać. Jej żołądek wykonywał dziwne ewolucje, a jej palce zrobiły się lodowate… i drżące.  
Draco pod stołem położył swoją dłoń na wierzchu jej. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zastanawiając się, gdzie ukrył swoje perfidne alter ego i dlaczego był tak miłosierny.  
 _Ach, no tak… jesteśmy zakochani._  
— Jeśli jest tu ktokolwiek, kto zna przyczynę, przez którą ci dwoje nie powinni się pobrać niech powie to teraz albo zamilknie na wieki…  
Draco i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie i z powrotem na gości. Wystarczyłby jeden idiota by położyć kres całemu procesowi.  
Wstrzymali oddechy gdy reprezentant czekał wymagane piętnaście sekund.  
  
Piętnaście sekund śmiertelnej cierpliwości…


End file.
